Serket, la diosa Escorpión
by Melissia
Summary: Desde su nacimiento, Milo ha sido destinado por las estrellas para portar la armadura de Escorpio. Ésta aguarda en Egipto, junto a Horus y Serket para ser entregada a su legítimo dueño, con la firme oposición de Sekhmet y otras deidades egipcias. . Repaso a la vida de Milo desde que es un bebé hasta su juventud, junto a su maestro Sargas. Cap 36: A la carrera
1. Un nuevo nacimiento

_**Empiezo una nueva aventura, esta vez en plan serio. De cómo consiguió su armadura Milo de Escorpio. Sí, lo sé, hay cuatrocientos fics sobre eso.  
Pero quiero incluir a una diosa egipcia, Serket, la que da el título a este fic. Porque la mitología egipcia tendrá su punto fuerte en esta historia.  
Será larga, aviso, e iré actualizando a medida que vaya desarrollando la historia.  
Trataré de ser lo más fiel posible al manga original, en lo referente a acontecimientos comunes. Cambiaré alguna cosa y me saltaré unas cuantas, porque no vienen al caso en este fic y ya nos sabemos de sobra que Saga es bipolar y tiene obsesión con matar gente y tomar baños XD**_

********LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE SS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA. LOS QUE ESTÁN INVENTADOS POR MI, LOS HE SEÑALADO****

_**Primer capítulo de introducción.**_

**_¡Espero que os guste!_  
**

* * *

**1. Un nuevo nacimiento**

Shion se levantó de su trono y avanzó unos pasos hasta acercarse a la pared, donde estaba tallada en piedra lo que sería la eclíptica, con los signos del zodiaco.

-Ha nacido el penúltimo de ellos- murmuró para sí mismo. Miró el calendario. Ocho de noviembre. Sonrió y alargó la mano hacia el símbolo de Escorpio, que fue enviado por Artemisa para derrotar a Orión.

L a silueta del arácnido refulgía suavemente, con un resplandor granate y cálido.

En los años y meses anteriores, esos símbolos habían delatado el nacimiento de su futuro portador. Ahora sólo quedaba la de Acuario, o Ganímedes, el copero de los dioses. Sería el menor de sus compañeros.

Los designios de las estrellas y su decisión para nombrar al representante terrenal de la constelación era un proceso que podía durar años, pero presumiblemente, el futuro regente de la undécima casa nacería pronto.

Los primeros en nacer fueron los guardianes de Géminis, que ya tenían 8 años. Saga y Kanon.  
Sólo uno de ellos portaría la armadura dorada de Cástor y Pólux, los Dioscuros.

Un año menor que él era Aioros, el muchacho de siete años que llevaría la armadura de Croto, o más comúnmente conocido, Sagitario.

Tras ellos, y con tres años de edad cada uno, los santos de Cáncer y Capricornio, Angelo y Shura. El Cangrejo gigante que debía acabar con Heracles y Amaltea, la ninfa mitad cabra y mitad pez que amamantó a Zeus ya tenían portadores.

El pequeño bebé de dos años de edad, y del que Shion aún no conocía su nombre, sería el portador de Piscis, la unión de madre e hijo, de Afrodita y Eros escapando de Tifón convertidos en peces.

Y este año habían nacido, sin contar al recién nacido Escorpio, tres futuros santos más.

El regente de Tauro, o la figura que adoptó Zeus para seducir a Europa, que se encontraba en Brasil junto a su madre y adoptaría el nombre de Aldebarán. La estrella más brillante de esa constelación.

El caballero de Virgo, o el representante de Astrea: Shaka, que tenía menos de dos meses de edad y había nacido en la India. Las informaciones que le llegaban de allí hablaban de que era la reencarnación de un compañero suyo del siglo XVIII. El Patriarca ardía en deseos de conocer al bebé.

El pequeño Aioria, que permanecía junto a su madre en algún lugar de Grecia, mientras su hermano mayor Aioros era entrenado en el Santuario. Todos los días preguntaba por su hermanito pequeño, desde que nació.  
-Le quiero entrenar yo, por eso soy su hermano- clamaba el joven orgulloso.  
Shion le alborotaba la cabellera castaña y sonreía complacido por la determinación.  
-Y lo harás, pero cuando crezca un poco, aún es muy pequeño-  
Llevaría la armadura del León de Namea.

Y el pequeño Mü. Su futuro discípulo y portador de la armadura de Aries, el Carnero Dorado. De los últimos supervivientes de su raza. Quizás no nacería ninguno más. El bebé, que poseía los dos lunares característicos de su raza, tenía ya siete meses y medio. Aún era pronto para traerle al Santuario, pero desde que llegó al mundo, Shion viajaba frecuentemente a Jamir.

Sin duda se alegraba del nacimiento de todos y cada uno de los pequeños, pero la llegada de Mü fue especial para él. Hasta Dohko envió un emisario para que le felicitara.

El Patriarca volvió la cara hacia su trono y se sentó de nuevo. Se quitó el casco y suspiró aliviado, pero también con cierta preocupación.

Si bien eran buenas noticias, el hecho de que los bebés nacieran, vaticinaba sólo dos cosas: que en unos años la diosa Atenea se reencarnaría…y que habría una nueva batalla contra Hades. Sólo cuando el ejército de la diosa de la Guerra y Sabiduría estuviera dispuesto, ella nacería. Y ella sólo se reencarnaba cuando la humanidad que tanto amaba corría serio peligro.

Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

Ahora que por fin había nacido su sucesor, quizás no llegaría a verle con vida durante muchos años, y eso llenaba de tristeza su corazón.

Se prometió a sí mismo y a su diosa que velaría por todos y cada uno de los caballeros que habían sido destinados a grandes proezas.

-Ojalá que gracias a ellos llegue una paz perpetua- musitó.

El Escorpión seguía luciendo un resplandor granate, y Shion se quedó dormido observándolo.


	2. Un bebé en el Santuario

**2. Un bebé nuevo en el Santuario.**

El emisario corría escaleras arriba lo más deprisa que sus piernas podían.  
Pidió paso a los guardias aposentados a las puertas del templo del Patriarca.

Shion conversaba con un caballero y ambos se giraron repentinamente tras la entrada impetuosa del joven.

-Solicito permiso para poder informar al Patriarca- exclamó entre jadeos. Hincó una rodilla en la alfombra que llegaba a los pies del trono y agachó la cabeza sudorosa.

El Patriarca alzó la mano en señal de apaciguamiento.

-Folo, puede retirarse- indicó Shion al caballero.

Folo era el caballero de plata de Orión, que se encargaba del adiestramiento de Aioros. Tenía 54 años, pelo alborotado entrecano y barba de tres días. Los ojos azules contrastaban en una piel curtida por el sol. Griego de nacimiento, de la ciudad de Tesalónica, se había criado en el Santuario desde muy pequeño.

Se despidió del Patriarca con una reverencia y salió en dirección al templo de Sagitario, donde Aioros, de 8 años de edad, le esperaba impaciente.

Shion se dejó caer en el trono y conminó al emisario a contar las noticias que traía.  
-Dime, Polidamas, ¿son funestas esas noticias que me traes? A juzgar por tu semblante, intuyo que es así-  
El muchacho, aún en pose de sumisión, asintió tratando aún de coger aire.  
-Levántate y tranquilízate. ¡Calíope, rápido, trae una jofaina de agua y un vaso para este joven!- pidió con un par de palmadas el Patriarca.

Polidamas agradeció el gesto, y tras beber dos vasos de agua seguidos, comenzó su relato.

-Mi señor…mi ama, la madre del niño cuyo destino fue dictado por las estrellas para convertirse en caballero de Escorpio…ha fallecido-

Dicho esto, el muchacho se enjugó una lágrima que brotó espontáneamente.

Shion notó una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Tras la conmoción por la noticia quiso conocer más detalles.  
-¿Qué…qué pasó?...¿Y el niño? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

Polidamas se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
- Enfermó gravemente. De la noche a la mañana, empezó a sufrir fuertes fiebres y dolor en el tórax. Por más que tratamos de bajar la temperatura, fue imposible. Tras siete días de agonía, su vida se apagó. El médico dijo que fue un paro cardíaco, cosa extraña, ya que ella no padecía problemas cardiovasculares. El niño ha venido conmigo. Lo he dejado momentáneamente con Segin, la amazona de Cassiopea.-

El Patriarca se mesó la barbilla, preocupado.  
-Parece un mal designio. Los caballeros pierden a sus madres a edad muy temprana. Ese niño es el octavo que se queda huérfano en lo que va de año.- contó desolado.

La anterior en morir fue la madre de Mü, Alnair. De las pocas mujeres en edad fértil de la raza.  
Shion sintió como su cultura iba minándose cada vez más y más.

La alarma por el goteo de muertes de madres de los caballeros la inició Sadal, la madre de Camus, que murió durante el parto. El desdichado bebé pasó entonces a cargo de una familia en Siberia, que lo cuidaría y protegería hasta que llegara su hora de ingresar en el Santuario.

Tras ella, exactamente un mes después, falleció la madre de Angelo, Guiomar. Fue una muerte violenta, a manos de la Cosa Nostra. Al parecer, el pequeño, de cuatro años entonces, presenció la violación y muerte de su madre, quedándole secuelas. Así informó Casanova, el caballero de oro de Cáncer que se encargó desde entonces de su entrenamiento.

Se sucedieron las muertes de Laksmi, madre de Shaka, envenenada por la mordedura de una King Cobra; la de Carmen, madre de Shura, en accidente de tráfico; Luciana, madre de Aldebarán, de una extraña enfermedad; Ingrid, madre de Afrodita, en un accidente esquiando.  
La madre de Saga y Kanon, Leda, murió hacía muchos años, en extrañas circunstancias.

Sólamente quedaba viva la madre de Aioros y Aioria, Anémona.

Y ahora, Melibea, la madre del futuro caballero de Escorpio fallecía también.

-Quiero verle- soltó de improviso Shion, levantándose de su trono. Polidamas ejerció de guía del Patriarca hasta el recinto de las amazonas.

Un nutrido grupo de aprendices y demás amazonas habían formado un círculo alrededor de Segin. La amazona tenía al bebé sentado en su regazo. El pequeño, a punto de cumplir el año de edad, alzaba las rechonchas manitas para agarrarse a cualquier mujer que se acercaba para acariciarle.  
-¿Ma…má?- balbuceaba ansioso, quitándose el chupete.

Segin mesó el cabello azulado suave que coronaba la cabecita del bebé.  
-Mamá no está, pero nosotras te cuidaremos, no te preocupes pequeñín-

El bebé volvió a colocarse el chupete en la boca y se recostó sobre el pecho de la amazona.  
Sus ojos celestes trataban de no cerrarse, pero finalmente el cansancio y el sueño hicieron mella en sus párpados y se quedó dormido.

Shion contempló la escena enternecido. Avanzó unos pasos y observó al bebé durmiendo.  
Las amazonas se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia y se marcharon apresuradamente.  
Quedaron los tres al inusual calor de una noche de principios de otoño.

-¿Cómo se llama?- susurró a Polidamas.  
-Milo-  
Alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla del pequeño delicadamente. Milo movió el chupete acompasadamente.

-Segin, siento abusar de su tiempo pero ¿puedo pedirle que le cuide durante estos días, hasta que regrese el caballero de Escorpio?-  
La amazona asintió esbozando una dulce sonrisa hacia el Patriarca.  
-Y todo el tiempo que necesite, sabe de sobra que estos pequeños tienen en mí una segunda madre-

El bebé se revolvió en sueños y la amazona le acunó entre sus brazos, susurrando hermosas palabras de consuelo.  
-Muchas gracias Segin, no sé cómo agradecerle el trabajo que está realizando-  
-A su servicio, mi señor-

Shion y Polidamas abandonaron el recinto de amazonas.  
-En cuanto él regrese de Egipto, le encomendaré el cuidado del pequeño Milo.- pensó en voz alta el Patriarca.  
-Mi señor, ¿cree que estará de acuerdo?- preguntó el emisario.

El Patriarca meditó la respuesta.  
-No le queda más remedio-

* * *

**_NOTAS:_**

**_Lo primero de todo, agradecer a Lule de Zodiak, PrincessVirgo y Floriiblue12 por la confianza depositada en mi para esta nueva aventura. ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo!_**

**_Tras esto, quisiera recalcar varios puntos para que nadie se pierda:_**  
**_- Los personajes son los de Saint Seiya, PERO, los maesttros de los dorados presentes en la historia son completamente inventados para este fic. En este capítulo aparece el primero, Folo, caballero de plata de Orión. Es pura invención, no sale en SS original. Folo es el nombre de un conocido centauro que aparece en el mito de Hércules, pero sólo es prestado, Folo no es un centauro en este fic. _**

**_-Habrán más caballeros de oro, que para mi fic, sería como si hubieran nacido a principios del siglo XX. Por lo tanto, dado que se supone que los dorados originales nacieron entre finales de los años 50 y mediados de los años 60, los que aparezcan serán mayores., entre 45 y 60 años el más joven y el más viejo._**

**_-Y matizo: cuando en el anterior capítulo dije que cuando estuvieran reunidos todos los caballeros de oro nacería Atenea, me refiero a que estuvieran todos vivos, cosa que sucede en el manga, ya que Aioros es asesinado una vez que Atenea se reencarnó. Sin embargo en este fic, aunque existen caballeros de oro, no están todos reunidos, unos fallecieron, otras armaduras han permanecido sin dueño durante siglos...ya se irán desvelando los pormenores a medida que avanzo. _**

**_-Con el fin de que sea más realista, los futuros santos conseguirán sus armaduras de oro con 14-15 años, en lugar de con 7. Al fin y al cabo, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu consiguen el poder necesario para vestir las de oro con esa edad. _**

**_-También son inventados los personajes secundarios, como Polidamas, Segin y las madres de los caballeros. No existen en SS oficial. _**

**_Arghs, cuantó embrollo XD disculpad que me enrolle como las persianas, pero lo hago con el fin de evitar confusiones y conflictos. _**

**_¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!_**


	3. Maestros y aprendices

_Capítulo flashback. Situado a mediados de febrero, siete meses antes del anterior capítulo.  
_

* * *

**3. Maestros y aprendices.**

Tras el nacimiento de Camus, Shion convocó a varios caballeros y una amazona en su templo.

Shion observó a los cuatro hombres y la mujer que estaban arrodillados frente a él.  
Tras un intenso silencio, el Patriarca los hizo levantarse y colocarse en dos filas.  
Empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo que dejaron abierto.

-Galatea, amazona de Coma Berenice- mencionó al pasar frente de la mujer enmascarada, de cabellera cobriza y ondulada. Ésta agachó la cabeza en una leve reverencia.

-Algedi, caballero de plata de Perseo- un hombre con una recortada barba y cabello rizado, azabache, de origen árabe, realizó la misma reverencia que su compañera.

-Espartaco, caballero de plata de Cefeo- otro hombre, español de nacimiento, agachó la cabeza sumisamente. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro atado en una larga coleta.

-Casanova, caballero de plata de Lagarto- el más joven de la sala, de facciones bellas y cabello platino, cerró los ojos al realizar la reverencia al patriarca.

-Aparctias, caballero de plata de Corona Boreal- se llevó la mano al pecho, en señal de reconocimiento.

Tras pasar revista, el Patriarca se quedó mirando el fondo de la sala, masticando las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

-¿Saben para qué les he llamado?- preguntó escuetamente.

Los cinco allí reunidos contestaron al unísono.  
-No, mi señor-

Shion sonrió dulcemente.  
-Llegado su tiempo, vosotros seréis los responsables de la educación y entrenamiento de los futuros santos dorados que han ido naciendo desde hace cuatro años atrás. Os he elegido a vosotros porque de entre vuestros compañeros, habéis alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido. Así como Folo y Atreo lo alcanzaron para poder entrenar a Aioros y Saga.  
Como bien sabéis, las armaduras de oro eligen a sus portadores, y no tengo poder para que las llevéis. Sin embargo, seréis considerados caballeros de oro regentes de vuestro signo, aún cuando portéis las armaduras de plata-

Los caballeros mostraron su sorpresa y alegría.  
El Patriarca suspiró aliviado. Los caballeros aceptarían la difícil tarea de entrenar a los futuros Santos de Oro. De ellos dependía en hacer crecer a esos pequeños fuertes y nobles, para defender la paz junto a su diosa, Atenea.

Así pues, Galatea subió de rango para ser la regente de Piscis y cuidar del pequeño; Algedi se encargaría de Shura y de regentar Capricornio; Casanova cuidaría de su compatriota Angelo y de Cáncer; Espartaco entrenaría a Aldebarán en el templo de Tauro y Aparctias haría lo mismo con Camus en Acuario.

Shion concedió permiso a sus caballeros para que se marcharan.  
Aparctias retrasó sus pasos. Aún tenía dos preguntas.

-Dime Aparctias- concedió Shion.  
-¿Quiénes se encargarán de Virgo y Escorpio?-

El Patriarca pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
-Virgo es un santo especial. Su poder radica en su fuerza interior. Si es la reencarnación de quien creo, no va a necesitar un maestro físico, sino espiritual. He tenido audiencia con el Dalai Lama y me ha concedido un espacio en un templo para el pequeño. Respecto a Escorpio…ya fue elegido-

El caballero de Corona Boreal se sorprendió al escuchar lo último.  
-¿Es quién yo creo que es?-

Shion asintió, sabiendo de sobra en quién pensaba el caballero griego. Éste sacudió la cabeza, entre divertido y preocupado. Finalmente soltó una carcajada al pensar que su primo no siempre le contaba todo.

-No le culpes, le pedí discreción- sonrió el Patriarca –Y ya sabes lo hermético que puede llegar a ser cuando quiere-

Aparctias pidió permiso para retirarse a sus aposentos, tras agradecer la confianza al Patriarca.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Los nombres de los caballeros inventados no son al azar. Tienen que ver con algo de astronomía, mitología o referencias.**

**-Aparctias: nombre griego alternativo a Bóreas, viento del norte. Para los romanos era Aquilón/Septentrio. Bastante obvio el por qué le elegí como maestro para Camus.**

**-Espartaco: esclavo tracio que dirigió la rebelión contra la República Romana. Conocido por su fortaleza física. Aparte, Espartaco es un conocido mote de un torero español. Los caballeros de Tauro son conocidos por su fortaleza física, y como maestro de un toro...un torero XD (Aunque soy antitaurina, que quede claro, no me gusta que maten animales por pura diversión)**

**-Casanova: en el fic utilizo como nombre el apellido del famoso escritor italiano Giacomo Casanova. Por italiano y por seductor, escogí ese nombre para el maestro de Deathmask. Por cierto, usaré Angelo como nombre para el caballero de Cáncer, porque no se sabe con certeza su verdadero nombre y había leído que es ése el que aparecía en su lápida, pero no estoy segura de que esto sea real. Otras personas dicen que es Mefisto, pero así conocen a Deathmask en EEUU, que se llevaron las manos a la cabeza con su puritanismo y no consentían que un personaje se llamara Máscara de Muerte. Así que le tradujeron como Mefisto...están locos estos estadounidenses...**

**-Algedi: estrella de la constelación de capricornio, Deneb Algedi. La más brillante.**

**-Galatea: estatua que cobra vida gracias a Afrodita, ya que Pigmalión se enamoró de ella. **

**-Atreo: por el rey Atreo de Micenas, hermano gemelo de Tiestes. Es el maestro de Saga.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios!**

**Cualquier duda, respondo por MP**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!**


	4. El regreso

**4. El regreso**

Entró en el Santuario arrastrando los pies. Tras casi dos años fuera de Grecia, retornaba fortalecido, pero increíblemente agotado.

Los años en Egipto habían hecho mella en su físico y su espíritu.

El sol le deslumbró al levantar la vista. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de divisar el templo de Escorpio, donde se instalaría a partir de entonces.

Había cumplido su objetivo, tal y como le pidió el Patriarca.

Saludó a los guardias, que dudaron en dejarlo pasar.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el muchacho más joven, apuntándole al tórax con una lanza.

El hombre permanecía cubierto aún por un pañuelo granate que protegía su rostro del polvo del desierto. Sólo podían verse unos ojos pardos, casi rojizos, que centellearon al ver impedido su avance.

-Sólo he pasado dos años fuera, Alejandro- su voz grave y aterciopelada agitó los ánimos del joven guarda.

-¡Sargas! ¡Ha regresado!- exclamó alegre, arrojando la lanza al suelo y abriendo los brazos con la intención de un saludo.

Sin embargo, Sargas levantó el brazo y puso distancia levantando el dedo índice. Alejandro se quedó perplejo, pero cuando un guiño cruzó la mirada rojiza de su interlocutor, comprendió el mensaje.  
Gracias a sus reflejos, pudo esquivar el primer puñetazo que se le iba directo a la cara, pero no así el agarre que Sargas le hizo. Acabó tumbado boca arriba en el suelo. Emitió un gemido de rabia, más que de dolor.

-Sigues teniendo buenos reflejos, pero te centras en el primer ataque, olvidando cubrir tus puntos flacos- amonestó el caballero, tendiendo la mano al muchacho y levantándole. Éste asintió y charlaron un poco antes de emprender de nuevo el camino.

Se paró frente a las primeras escaleras, que conducían al templo de Aries.

-Como detesto tener que subir tantas malditas escaleras…¿quién demonios diseñaría éste Santuario?- refunfuñó disgustado.

Emitiendo unas maldiciones en griego, Sargas empezó a subirlas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Sabía que tendría que encargarse del futuro caballero de Escorpio, pero nada más.

A decir verdad, las noticias que recibió del Santuario mientras se encontraba en Egipto, no eran muy informativas. De hecho, lo que poco que sabía era por rumores que le llegaban de los dioses egipcios, que comentaban lo que sucedía con interés.

La única nota que recibió mientras estaba allí fue un telegrama de parte del Patriarca, para que adelantara su vuelta.

**_[Recinto de Mut, Karnak, cerca de Luxor. Tres semanas antes de su regreso_]  
**

Esa mañana, muy temprano, había estado entrenando con un guerrero de la diosa con cabeza de leona, la temible diosa de la guerra, Sekhmet.

En mitad de la escaramuza, un guardia avisó a los dos guerreros para que cesaran.  
Con una reverencia, le entregó un telegrama.  
Sargas cogió una toalla que le tendió su contrincante para secarse el sudor, mientras buscaba el origen de ese papel.  
-Es del Santuario…me reclaman…- comentó al guerrero egipcio. Éste realizó una mueca de desagrado.  
-¿Y ahora con quién voy a pelear yo, griego?-

Sargas emitió una carcajada y palmeó la espalda del guerrero. Ambos se encaminaron hacia dentro del templo de Mut.

Tras una ducha rápida, el griego se adecentó. Observó su torneado cuerpo, ahora más bronceado gracias al sofocante sol de Egipto y decidió afeitarse. Pensó en cortarse la abundante melena negra, que caía ondulante sobre su espalda y sin más metió la tijera. Volvía a tener mechones de unos cinco centímetros de largo, para que los bucles le dieran gracia a su pelo. Con el cabello corto y recién afeitado, se veía más joven de lo que realmente era.

Tras su acicalamiento, solicitó audiencia con la diosa Mut.

Sargas notaba un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la veía. Era la equivalente a la diosa Hera en Grecia. Con la diferencia que Mut irradiaba un halo de serenidad.

Ataviada con un buitre dorado sobre su cabeza, numerosas joyas y un vestido rojo delicado, posó sus cálidos ojos negros sobre el caballero griego.

-¿Leíste el telegrama, Sargas?- habló la diosa madre, con una voz igual de cálida que sus ojos.

-Sí, mi señora. Debo regresar a Grecia cuanto antes-

Mut cerró los ojos y sonrió complacida.  
-Grandes esperanzas se depositan en él. Debes cuidarlo-

Sargas se quedó perplejo. "¿Cuidar?¿A quién?" pensó.

-A quien por él estás aquí- contestó la diosa, que escuchó las palabras de la mente del griego.

Sargas dio un respingo y miró a los ojos de Mut.

Tras unos largos segundos en los cuales procesó la información recibida, sonrió, se levantó y se despidió de la diosa, agradeciéndole toda la ayuda y hospitalidad recibidas durante su estancia.

Sin esperar un segundo más, corrió a sus aposentos y recogió los pocos bártulos que poseía. En una hora partiría hacia Edfu.

**_[Edfu, ciudad que está a 90 km al sur de Luxor]  
_**

Serket se encontraba de pie, frente al primer pilono del templo de Horus, su esposo. Sabía que su protegido se marcharía y no quería retrasarle más.

Sargas se arrodilló ante ella.  
-Mi señora, tengo que regresar a Grecia. Debo ocuparme de él-

La diosa escorpión sonrió ampliamente. El vestido dorado ceñido a su cuerpo delataba sus curvas de mujer. A pesar de estar por encima de él, el griego no podía evitar querer desvelar lo que ocultaban esos largos paños. Se maldijo por ello.

-Sargas, tu misión no ha concluido aún. Cuando el pequeño crezca, tienes que traérmelo. Nosotros guardaremos la armadura de oro de Escorpio con celo, hasta que sea digno de llevarla. No debes preocuparte- dijo acariciando la barbilla del hombre.

Una sombra rápida aterrizó donde se encontraban Serket y Sargas.  
El halcón que había llegado rápidamente tomó forma humana.

-No irías a marcharte sin despedirte de mí- dijo sonriente Horus.

El griego nunca terminó de acostumbrarse a la rapidez del dios, ni a sus constantes cambios corporales. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

- Disfruta acelerando mi ritmo cardíaco ¿verdad, mi señor?- preguntó Sargas, arrodillándose.

El dios soltó una risa e hizo levantar al griego. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos.  
-Presenta mis saludos a Shion, espero poder verle algún día por mis dominios. Y que nos informe cuando Atenea nazca, para poder reverenciarla como es debido- pidió Horus, despidiéndose del hombre.

Transformó su cabeza humana en la de un halcón, y se adentró en su templo.

El griego realizó una reverencia para despedirse de Serket. La diosa le dio sus bendiciones y con la promesa de regresar, Sargas emprendió la vuelta a Grecia.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Sargas, al igual que sus compañeros, fue "ascendido" en su día a caballero regente de Escorpio. Primo de Aparctias. Su nombre viene de la tercera estrella más brillante de la constelación de Escorpio, theta Scorpii, o Sargas. También se la conoce como Girtab. Y ambas palabras (Sargas y Girtab) son nombres sumerios para designar a los escorpiones.**

**En Karnak hay numerosos templos y es muy conocido el recinto de Mut. **

**En Edfu se halla el templo de Horus, el dios halcón. Según los jeroglíficos de ese templo, se le consideraba esposo de Serket.**  
**Horus tiene tres formas: de halcón, de hombre con cabeza de halcón y de hombre completo (representado junto a su madre Isis). **  
**Dios celeste, el más antiguo y el más importante junto a sus padres Isis y Osiris.**

**Serket o Selkis era la diosa protectora para picaduras de los escorpiones, muy abundantes en la zona desértica de Egipto. Protegía al Faraón y custodiaba un vaso canopo.**

**Bien, ya nos vamos metiendo en materia de la historia. **

**¡Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que leen y siguen este fic!**


	5. Sekhmet

**5. Sekhmet**

Era increíble. Aún no podía creer las informaciones que sus espías le habían dictado. Inconcebible. ¿Los dioses egipcios, una dinastía tan respetada en el mundo de las deidades, al servicio de la griega? Ella no podía tolerar eso.

Había caído la noche sobre Egipto. El brillo de las estrellas era eclipsado por el de la poderosa luna llena que se erguía solemnemente en el firmamento.

Sekhmet caminaba de lado a lado frente a su altar. A ambos lados de las paredes, una leona y un león dormían profundamente.

Estaba realmente furiosa. Y disgustada. Ellos llevaban gobernando miles de años. Antes de que Zeus empezara a tener descendencia con todo aquello que se le antojaba, Sekhmet ya hacía combatir a los humanos por ella.

Gracias a ese dios enfundado en la gloria, que se creía dueño y señor del cielo, tenía que doblegarse ante él. De eso nada. Ella conoció personalmente a Urano y Crono, abuelo y padre respectivamente de Zeus.

Ellos, durante su mandato, respetaron a las deidades egipcias. Sin embargo, Zeus, no sólo trataba de dominar al resto sino que encima tenían que ir a reverenciar a sus hijos y reencarnaciones.

Lo peor de todo es que Isis y Osiris aceptaban esto de buen grado. Ni siquiera Horus se había opuesto a este nuevo orden.

Y ahora se enteraba de que Serket y Horus ocultaban una preciada armadura en su templo. Perfecto, ahora los templos egipcios eran los almacenes trasteros de las deidades griegas.

Cuanta humillación.

La diosa transformó su cabeza en la de una poderosa leona y rugió de rabia. Las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo del templo se apagaron con una ráfaga. Las dos bestias que dormían encadenadas a la pared se despertaron.

Dio media vuelta y antes de dirigirse a sus estancias personales, dio un par de palmadas.

Dos sirvientes entraron corriendo. Agachados en una excesiva reverencia se arrodillaron ante la iracunda diosa.

-Alimentadles- ordenó desapareciendo tras una cortina carmesí.

El cuerpo del espía que yacía sin vida y con la garganta cercenada frente al altar fue entregado a los leones.

Éstos se abalanzaron sobre el cadáver para devorarlo con ansia.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Sekhmet, diosa de la guerra y la venganza. Muy poderosa. Apodada "La Terrible". Se la representaba con cabeza de leona.**

**Me he tomado la "licencia" o "libertad" de que los dioses zoomorfos puedan tener la habilidad de transformar su figura a voluntad, de manera que por lo general tienen forma humana y otras veces tienen la característica forma animal que representan. Así, Sekhmet tiene forma de mujer hasta que su rabia estalla y se transforma en la deidad leona que es para demostrar su poder.**

**¡Felices Reyes, que os traigan muchos regalos!**


	6. La armadura de Escorpio

**6. La armadura de Escorpio**

El templo de Escorpio. Lo había cruzado en numerosas ocasiones cuando acudía a la llamada del Sumo Sacerdote. Sólo una vez le fue permitida su entrada: cuando por órdenes expresas tuvo que ir a recoger la armadura del Escorpión Celeste.

Sargas recordó aquel día, hacía dos años.

_[Flashback, hasta el final]_

Dos siglos ha permanecido deshabitado. El último caballero en portar la armadura dorada de Escorpio era un hombre llamado Kardia.

Había leído que padecía una extraña enfermedad que hacía que sus órganos internos se prendieran, sufriendo fiebres altísimas que hacían peligrar su vida. Por ello, el caballero controlador del frío, Dégel de Acuario, le acompañaba para rebajar su temperatura.

Con esos pensamientos, el caballero de plata de la Serpiente agarró la llave de oro que le había entregado unos minutos antes Shion.

-Entra en el templo de Escorpio y busca la armadura-

Introdujo la llave y la hizo girar en la pesada puerta. Un chasquido desbloqueó la primera cerradura. Giró nuevamente y un segundo chasquido resonó. Hizo falta un tercer giro para abrir la puerta completamente.

Sargas empujó suavemente la puerta, pero ésta no cedía. Tantos siglos cerrada a cal y canto habían obrado que la puerta se amoldara a esa situación. El caballero suspiró fastidiado y dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Tomó carrerilla y con el hombro golpeó la puerta.

La madera del marco cedió ante la presión ejercida. El hombre se repuso del golpe y volvió a la carga. Estaba haciendo demasiado ruido a su parecer, pero no podía evitarlo.

Afortunadamente, tanto el templo de Libra como el de Virgo estaban igualmente vacíos. Sin embargo el de Sagitario estaba ocupado. Temía despertar a Folo y a su discípulo Aioros. Más por los reproches que le otorgaría el caballero de Orión que por temor a ser descubierto.

Sargas paró un par de minutos antes de volver a intentarlo. Escudriñó entre las sombras por si se acercaba alguien. Al no divisar a nadie, prosiguió en su misión de abrir la "dichosa puerta de este maldito templo".

Reunió fuerzas y tras dos fuertes patadas, la puerta se abrió con un crujido de madera y el rechinar de las bisagras oxidadas. Sargas perdió el equilibrio y se dio de bruces contra el suelo de la entrada.  
Masculló una maldición en griego y se incorporó sacudiéndose la suciedad de su ropa.

Achicó los ojos para adaptarse a la penetrante oscuridad del recinto. Un olor a cerrado le revolvió por unos instantes. El tiempo se había detenido en el siglo XVIII en ese templo.

Sus pasos retumbaron por el suelo marmóreo. Inconscientemente fue a buscar el interruptor de la luz, tanteando la pared a la derecha de la puerta.

Ahora comprendía por qué Shion le había entregado un cirio grande y una linterna a pilas.

Suspiró y encendió la linterna. Buscó un lugar central donde colocar el cirio. Sin pensarlo mucho, se plantó en mitad de la sala y lo depositó en el suelo. Se agachó y con la linterna iluminándole, prendió la mecha. El suave resplandor de la llama le daba un punto de calor y ubicación, mientras iba a investigar el resto de las estancias.

Con la linterna en la mano, caminó hacia donde lo que debía ser la cocina. O al menos eso parecía, debido a la cantidad de cenizas que se hallaban en una elevación rectangular de la que emergía una chimenea. Nada que ver con las cocinas de gas butano que tenían ahora.

Cacerolas negras se desperdigaban por todos lados. Jarras de madera y latón, unas mohosas y otras oxidadas por el paso del tiempo. Ricamente labradas. Sargas pensó que, quitándoles la suciedad, llegarían a ser un precioso objeto decorativo.

Sujetó la linterna en su boca y abrió uno de los cajones. Rudimentarios utensilios de cocina se apilaban sin orden ni concierto. En otro armario había tarros que aún contenían hierbas y harina.  
-Comida centenaria- masculló Sargas, ante la posibilidad de hacer una trastada culinaria a alguno de sus compañeros.  
Al cerrar la puerta del armario de golpe, una nube de polvo le hizo estornudar.

Salió de la cocina y subió por unas escaleras de mármol. Por todos lados había centímetros de polvos y telarañas, que se empeñaban en impedirle vanamente el paso.

Al llegar arriba, se topó con un pasillo, no muy largo. Tres puertas, dos de ellas abiertas y una cerrada.

Se asomó a la más cercana. En ella había un espejo rectangular, una bañera muy antigua y un lavabo con una jofaina de exquisita porcelana. Ninguna canalización evidente, al menos para el agua. De hecho la bañera carecía de desagüe.

Se acercó hasta lo que debía ser un inodoro y levantó la tapa. Parecía una silla, más que el actual váter que él conocía, sin embargo sí presentaba una canalización y un sistema de cisterna.  
Pensó que era curioso, ya que imaginaba que en esa época aún tendrían las típicas letrinas u orinales que se vaciaban mano.

No había signos de suciedad, aunque sí del paso del tiempo. De hecho se sorprendió al ver cómo las arañas habían tomado posesión de cualquier rincón que consideraran apto para fabricar sus trampas.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la otra habitación abierta. Muy sencilla, apenas contenía el armazón de una cama y un colchón relleno de paja o a saber qué. Se veía incómodo debido a los bultos que se intuían bajo el relieve de la tela. A su lado, una mesita de noche con una vela consumida. Una silla con carcoma brillaba era iluminada por la luz nocturna que provenía de la ventana. Sargas supuso que ésta sería la habitación del aprendiz.

Abandonó la estancia, ponderando el trabajo que daría reformar todas aquellas habitaciones y adecuarlas a un servicio actual.

Al final del pasillo la puerta cerrada. Avanzó y fue a agarrar el pomo. El hombre se quedó extrañado. No había.  
-Excelente, más trabajo- masculló haciendo rodar sus ojos.  
Agachó la cabeza y se puso a la altura del ojo de la cerradura. Un leve resplandor dorado parecía iluminar el cuarto.

Empujó la puerta. Pero no cedía. El griego masculló más maldiciones en su idioma natal. Ahora tendría que regresar a su cabaña y esperar a que por la mañana Shion le diera la llave de esa cerradura.

Suspiró indignado apoyando la mano en la puerta.

Sintió un leve calor inundando su mano. Sargas la apartó y se miró la palma, perplejo. Juraría que había sentido una fuerza. Depositó la linterna en el suelo.

Colocó ambas manos sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos. Sí, podía sentirlo. Desde sus manos subía por sus brazos e inundaba su cuerpo. Un resplandor dorado, un cosmos desconocido pero increíblemente familiar le recorría el cuerpo.

Se escuchó un chasquido en la puerta y se abrió suavemente, permitiendo al caballero de plata entrar en la estancia.

Aún estaba asustado por lo que había sucedido, mirándose las manos. Eso había sido extraño, así que se colocó en posición defensiva.

-¡Sea quien seas, sal de donde estás y enfréntate a mí!- gritó Sargas a la oscuridad. Por respuesta sólo escuchó el rumor del viento de madrugada.

Sin apartar la vista de la oscuridad reinante en ese cuarto, el griego se agachó para recoger la linterna. Rápidamente dio un repaso a la estancia. No había nadie.

Sintiéndose tonto, Sargas emitió una risa nerviosa. Se había asustado sin motivo. Sin embargo, algo debía de haber que hizo desbloquear la puerta. O al menos, que le permitiera entrar.  
No fue una ilusión ese cosmos que sintió recorrer su cuerpo.

Enfocó más detenidamente a los detalles del cuarto. Quiso ir a abrir la contraventana de madera que impedía el paso de la luz nocturna, pero se recordó a si mismo que debía dejar todo tal y como estaba. Si estaba así, era por algo.

En la habitación, que debía ser la principal y donde descansaba el caballero de oro, había más objetos que en cualquier otra estancia. Un armario de grandes dimensiones ocupaba un buen tramo de la pared junto a la puerta. Un escritorio de caoba con la silla a juego y dos butacas ricamente tapizadas a pesar de la suciedad completaban el mobiliario, situadas frente a una de las ventanas.

La cama, que podía ser doble o incluso triple, regentaba la pared del fondo, con sendas mesillas de noches a ambos lados. En la pared de la izquierda de la cama, otra ventana.

Seguramente era la habitación más luminosa del templo.

Sargas caminó hacia el escritorio para inspeccionarlo. Dos tinteros, uno abierto reseco y otro cerrado se mantenían pese al paso del tiempo. La pluma de ave que se usaba para escribir estaba tirada a un lado. Era realmente hermosa, y el caballero griego se preguntó a qué ave perteneció esa pluma. Un trozo de grafito completaba las herramientas de escritura.

Bajo la mesa del escritorio había un cajón. Lo abrió y dentro encontró papeles muy amarilleados por el tiempo. Tenían grabado el membrete de la organización en dorado, y el símbolo de escorpio a pie de página. Curioseó por encima y encontró un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo desplegó. Enfocó el haz de luz. Trató de leer el texto, pero entre los emborrones de tinta, la letra casi ininteligible y lo que parecía tinta diluida, como si un líquido hubiera caído encima, era difícil de entenderlo.

"Día veinticuatro de … del año 17…, Dégel me … pedido que … a …Blue… Intuyo que…pero…no estoy seguro…sea, si no …acuérdate de mis … sucesor de Escorpio…defender Atenea…no olvides… amor…guerra…amistad…fuerza…muerte…venceremos…cueste…vida…no tengo miedo…Kardia…"

Sargas supuso lo que quiso decir el caballero de Escorpio. Sonrió de medio lado y murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento.

Se guardó ese papel entre sus ropajes y se alejó del escritorio. Al pasar por delante del armario observó su reflejo en una de las puertas. Un espejo le devolvió su imagen. Con la linterna en una mano y el cansancio empezando a pasarle factura por llevar tantas horas despierto, dio un respingo. Se observó en el espejo y sonrió por la mala cara que tenía.

Abrió la puerta del armario, pero sólo había un par de gruesas mantas y una caja de costura.  
Al cerrar, volvió a vanagloriarse de su imagen cansada. Dejó de sonreír al intuir de nuevo la fuerza del cosmos.  
Pudo ver en el reflejo como había algo encima de la cama que emitía un resplandor dorado muy tenue, igual que la fuerza que le ayudó a entrar en ese cuarto.

Sargas se acercó a la cama y enfocó lo que había encima. Tapado con trapos oscuros, deshizo los nudos uno a uno, sintiendo una fuerza realmente inmensa.

Al deshacer el último nudo, un fogonazo iluminó el cuarto. El griego sintió calor y una fuerza increíblemente poderosa que le hizo retroceder y taparse los ojos con las manos.  
Al alejarse prudencialmente, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar sus pupilas a la fuente de luz.

Una caja dorada con el símbolo de un Escorpión.

-La caja de Pandora con la armadura- murmuró maravillado Sargas.

Se acercó lentamente, sintiendo cómo el cosmos le atraía hacia ella. De repente, la caja se desmoronó y sin quererlo Sargas fue a colocar su mano para evitar el desmorone. Aún asustado y con el corazón en la garganta sujetó uno de los lados de la caja, observó lo que había quedado dentro.

Las piezas que conformaban la armadura estaban amontonados. Inmediatamente, parecieron cobrar vida y se juntaron, formando una figura. La del Escorpión.

El caballero de plata sintió ese poder que emanaba y quiso probarse la armadura. Sin embargo, las piezas no se desencajaban de la forma de tótem adquirida.

Se sentía frustrado. Había alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido, pero la armadura no le permitía vestir su piel.

-Son los designios de las estrellas- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

Sargas se sobresaltó.

Shion avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado.

-No sientas tristeza. Piensa en que vas a entrenar al portador de esa armadura. Y cuando sea un poderoso guerrero, no será por ella, sino porque tú le has enseñado. Porque no es la armadura la que le da el verdadero poder a un caballero. Y tú deberías saberlo, Sargas, caballero de plata de Serpiente- dijo el Patriarca, con dulzura.

El griego sonrió comprensivamente. Ahora entendía por qué Shion le había enviado allí. Y aunque no podría ser caballero de oro, le aguardaba una misión aún más reconfortante.  
Ser el Maestro del futuro Caballero de Escorpio.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**La armadura de plata de la Serpiente no aparece en el manga original. Al menos que yo recuerde.**

**Pero sí existe la constelación, que de hecho, Ofiuco (Ofiuco no es una serpiente, es el serpentario o portador de la serpiente) la divide: cabeza de serpiente (serpens caput) y cola de serpiente (serpens cauda). Así que Sargas viste la armadura de esa constelación. Al principio iba a ponerle la de Hércules, pero no me convencía porque quería que algunos ataques se parecieran algo a los que va a enseñar a Milo. Y otro animal venenoso es la serpiente. Y también pueden usar restricción...**

**Pues bueno, este ha sido capítulo flashback muy descriptivo.**

**Ah y para los que se hayan quedado con la duda XD el váter o inodoro fue inventado en el siglo XVI por John Harington y perfeccionado en el XVIII por Alexander Cummings.**

**¡Un saludo para todos los que siguen esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**


	7. Sargas y Milo

**7. Sargas y Milo**

-¡Pero si es un bebé aún! ¡Qué cojones hago yo con esa cosa tan pequeña!-

Segin lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su compañero.  
-¡Controla tu lengua delante del pequeño y de mi!-  
La amazona de Cassiopea acunó a Milo entre sus brazos, para hacerle dormir.

Sargas se llevó una mano a la cara desesperado. Volvió el rostro hacia el Patriarca.

-Dígame que esto no es una broma pesada…cuando me dijo que me ocuparía del santo de Escorpio, creí que tendría que hacerlo cuando cumpliera cinco años…¡no cuando ni siquiera tiene un año de vida!-

Shion tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del trono. Cruzó las piernas y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. La escena ya estaba montada y ahora era el espectador principal de la obra teatral de Sargas.

A su lado, Polidamas escuchaba aterrado lo que gritaba el maestro del hijo de su ama. Pensaba para sí mismo que qué clase de energúmeno era aquel, y si el Patriarca hacía bien entregándole al pequeño Milo.

-Mi señor…¿está usted seguro de esto? Casi que preferiría que Milo se quedara con aquella amazona.-

Shion desvió la mirada hacia Polidamas.

-No te preocupes, es sólo hasta que se le pase la pataleta. Pero estoy seguro de que mi decisión es la correcta-

-…¿Y qué le doy de comer? ¿Leche de mis tetas? Uy perdón, es que soy hombre y carezco de ellas, qué tonto soy…- el comentario sarcástico del momento. Shion lo esperaba, no así la amazona de Cassiopea.

Ésta depositó con sumo cuidado a Milo entre los brazos de Polidamas sin perder la dulce sonrisa. No llevaba la máscara, simplemente porque no quería que el bebé se asustara. Tras dejar al nene, volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a Sargas.

Sin decir nada levantó la mano y arreó una sonora bofetada al caballero de Serpiente.

Segin volvió hacia el trono y recuperó a Milo, que seguía durmiendo. Lo arrulló delicadamente.

El Patriarca y Polidamas se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, mientras Sargas aún permanecía en estado de shock, con la cara marcada de rojo.

-Bien- cortó el aire Shion –asunto zanjado. Sargas, el templo de Escorpio ha sido rehabilitado tal y como me pediste hace dos años para poder vivir allí Tendrás toda la ayuda que necesites para cuidar del pequeño Milo, desde luego. Igual que tus compañeros, que aceptaron de buen grado a cuidar de ellos, sin plantearse darles lactancia.- El dardo de Shion dio en toda la frente a Sargas, que apretó los dientes.

-¡He dicho que no, cuando tenga cinco años le aceptaré como alumno!- su orgullo había sido herido y ahora se encerraba en su legendaria cabezonería escorpiana. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer con su decisión.

-¿Te lo tenemos que repetir o quieres recibir otro guantazo?- amenazó Segin.

Sargas puso los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Es que no podéis entender que no tengo idea de bebés? ¡Son una carga! Sólo saben llorar, comer, dormir, hacer caca, llorar, comer, dormid, mear, llorar otra vez, volver a cagar…¡es demasiada responsabilidad!-

Shion resopló, cada vez más cansado.  
- Ya te avisé de que te encargarías de él. Es tu responsabilidad y tu deber como Maestro. Sin embargo, si insistes en no cuidarle, está bien, no lo cuidarás. Pero eso significa que jamás lo volverás a tener como aprendiz. Te estoy dando una oportunidad de oro, nunca mejor dicho. Tú decides-

La amazona besó la frente de Milo y se acercó lentamente hacia Sargas. Éste seguía reacio, pero sólo tenía dos vías.  
-Mírale, sólo te pido eso- susurró Segin, apartando la suave pelusa azulada de la frente del bebé.

Sargas mantenía los brazos cruzados, pero echó un vistazo al pequeño. El chupete se movía rítmicamente.  
-Se ha quedado huérfano hace unos días.- continuó la amazona.

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo del caballero, que emitió un suspiro.

De repente, el chupete de Milo se deslizó de su brillante boquita y cayó al suelo, despertándole. Abrió sus enormes ojos celestes y parpadeó al cruzar su mirada con la rojiza de Sargas. Milo emitió una risa cómplice y empáticamente Sargas sonrió al pequeño.  
Descruzó los brazos e hizo ademán de querer acariciarlo. Milo alzó sus manitas hacia el caballero, que se quedó estático, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Segin recogió al pequeño y lo tendió al caballero.  
-Sujétale…la cabecita para este lado…así…eso es- sonrió la amazona, acomodándole.

Sargas acunaba a Milo entre sus poderosos brazos. El bebé abrió la boquita pidiendo el chupete.  
La amazona se agachó al suelo y lo recogió. Lo limpió con un pañuelo y se lo entregó al pequeño.

Shion y Polidamas se miraron contentos. Milo se había ganado la confianza de su maestro.  
Segin se arrodilló frente al Patriarca.  
-Mi trabajo con él ha concluido. Si me necesita para cualquiera otra cosa, no dude en pedírmelo, mi señor. Estaré dispuesta para todo, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar-

-Muchísimas gracias Segin. Puedes retirarte a descansar.- agradeció Shion.

La amazona salió fuera del templo.

El Patriarca se levantó del trono y le siguió Polidamas.  
-Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes. Ya verás cómo todo sale bien- dijo con una sonrisa. –Polidamas se quedará para ayudarte unos días, hasta que sepas manejarle. Y dentro de unos años, decidiremos el destino de vuestro entrenamiento-

Sargas continuaba embobado acariciando al bebé.  
-Por cierto ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó  
-Milo- respondió Polidamas.  
-Milo…como la isla…como manzana…es muy bonito…- declaró el caballero, repasando el nombre. –Bueno pequeñajo, ¿nos vamos a dormir?-  
El bebé pareció entender lo que le decía su maestro y se quitó el chupete para bostezar.  
Sargas se contagió del bostezo.

-Bien, toma entonces la llave del templo de Escorpio. Permaneceréis allí instalados hasta dentro de cuatro años que comience su entrenamiento. Buenas noches caballeros- se despidió Shion.

No había salido aún de la sala principal cuando se paró a escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres.

Sargas olfateó el aire.  
-Qué peste- musitó arrugando la nariz.  
-Pues yo no he sido, mi señor-  
El caballero acercó la nariz a la zona pélvica del bebé, que le miraba curioso. Sargas estiró el cuello hacia atrás.  
-¡Pero serás cochino! ¿Ya te has hecho caca? ¡Menudo estreno! ¡Rápido, vámonos al templo para que puedas cambiarle el pañal!- exclamó a Polidamas.  
-Mi señor, ¿para que pueda cambiarle el pañal? Con todos mis respetos, pero esta es la ocasión perfecta para aprender a limpiar un bebé- contestó molesto el joven.  
Ambos salieron del templo del Patriarca.

Shion se dirigió a sus aposentos riéndose.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y me apoyan, como siempre :D**  
**Contesto por mensaje privado, que es más cómodo.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	8. Despedidas y reencuentros

**9. Despedidas y reencuentros**

Milo llevaba unos días en el Santuario junto a Sargas. El pequeño escorpión era un bebé muy despierto, pero afortunadamente apenas lloraba.

Polidamas recogía sus enseres con pesar. Se iba a separar del pequeño y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Durante los días que permaneció en el Santuario se alojó en la habitación del aprendiz del templo de Escorpio. Ahora tenía una cama grande y cómoda, con una mesita de noche con tres cajones, un pequeño escritorio rinconero y un armario, no muy amplio, pero suficiente.  
Además, la cuna del bebé estaba dentro, ya que a Sargas le daba apuro tener al bebé en la que ahora era su habitación.

El joven sirviente se acercó a la cuna donde Milo dormía tras haber almorzado. Shion encargó la comida a una nodriza experimentada, que acudía al templo tres veces al día. El resto del tiempo alimentaban al bebé con leche en polvo.

El caballero se volvía loco al principio, cuando el peliazul demandaba comida cada poco tiempo. Las noches se hacían eternas, con despertares agitados por el llanto del crío. Y corriendo escaleras abajo, abriendo los biberones, preparando la leche en un cazo y observar que estaba en su justa temperatura.

Sargas se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, viendo como Polidamas cerraba su pequeña maleta.  
El sirviente se acercó por última vez a la cuna y acarició la rechoncha mejilla de Milo, mientras dormía. Sonrió.  
-Hasta pronto Milo. Vendré a verte a menudo. No olvides que tienes amigos en la isla. Crece y conviértete en un gran guerrero-

Al fin salió de la habitación, cerrándola para no turbar el sueño del bebé.

Los dos hombres bajaron a la sala principal, ahora acomodada como un gran salón, con estanterías, sofás, alfombras e incluso una televisión.

-¿No quieres llevar algo para el viaje?- preguntó Sargas, cogiendo una manzana del frutero.  
Polidamas negó con la cabeza.  
-No creo que tenga hambre, el viaje no es largo- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Sargas acompañó al sirviente fuera del templo. Allí se abrazaron.  
-Buen viaje Polidamas. Recuerda que aquí tienes una segunda casa y las puertas están abiertas. Ven cuando gustes-  
Y dándole una palmada en el hombro, Polidamas desapareció escaleras abajo.

El caballero de plata se sentó al borde de las escaleras que bajaban hacia Libra. Eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba atardeciendo. A finales de octubre, era lógico que cada día la noche se echara encima cada vez más pronto.  
Con la vista puesta en el ocaso, daba bocados a la manzana, que fue devorada en pocos minutos.

Se giró al oír unos pasos a su espalda.

Casanova, el caballero de plata de Lagarto y regente de Cáncer caminaba serio. Su melena de color platino ondeaba suavemente junto con su capa.

-Buenas tardes Casanova- saludó Sargas.

El aludido pareció salir del aturdimiento de seriedad y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Sargas. ¿Cómo está Milo?- preguntó.  
-Ahora durmiendo, tardará en despertar. ¿Y Angelo?-

Casanova meditó la respuesta.  
-Con cuatro años que cumplió en junio, tiene muchísimo temperamento…y mal temperamento- dijo sentándose al lado de Sargas. El caballero de Lagarto se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los ojos.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-  
-Pues…bueno, de momento le estoy enseñando a leer, tanto en italiano como en griego. Y el niño tiene buenas aptitudes para aprender ambos idiomas. De hecho ya chapurrea el griego. Sin embargo, le cuesta atender cuando le explico las diferentes deidades, es muy terco a la hora de hacer las ofrendas, y muy desobediente. Me paso el día castigándole, porque simplemente me ignora, o como esta mañana, que me dio una bofetada cuando lo agarré en una de sus numerosas pataletas. Eso por no mencionar la cantidad de palabrotas que sabe, que no sé de quién las aprendió…-

Sargas se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en qué haría él si Milo se comportaba de aquella manera.

-A veces pienso que…bueno, quizás éste chico no es el verdadero caballero de Cáncer- terminó abatido Casanova.  
-Pero Shion ha dicho que las estrellas son las que eligen- apuntó Sargas.  
-Lo sé, lo sé…pero es que hay algo…siniestro en él. Y a veces me da miedo, sobre todo cuando dice que ve espíritus de los muertos. Se inventa que están por allí vagando y que el templo de Cáncer es un buen hogar para esas almas perdidas.-

Su compañero se sobresaltó alarmado.

-Eso da mala espina- concedió Sargas.  
Casanova asintió.  
-No sé qué será de él, espero poder reconducir su actitud. Porque si no, vamos a tener un gran problema con él. Pienso, como le comenté a Shion, que el niño debe tener un trauma por culpa de presenciar la muerte de su madre. Pero da escalofríos escuchar cómo lo explica. No sé si es que quiere vengar a su madre, o que la odiaba y se alegraba de que fuera violada y torturada hasta la muerte.-

Los dos caballeros se estremecieron.  
-En fin, voy a ver si le preparo la cena y cruzaré los dedos para que no haya montado una gorda en el templo. Buenas noches Sargas- dijo despidiéndose Casanova.

Sargas saludó a modo de despedida a su compañero y volteó para meterse en el templo de Escorpio.

-Buenas tardes o noches- una voz conocida le hizo girarse.

El recién llegado se acercó hasta él.  
-Vaya la que le espera a Casanova, espero que haga un gran trabajo-  
-¿Nos estabas espiando?-  
-No…bueno, sí…pasaba por aquí y me quedé a escuchar-

Aparctias estrechó a su primo entre sus brazos.  
-No te he visto el pelo desde que llegaste de Egipto, no cuidas nada a la familia- regañó a Sargas.  
-Creí que estarías en Siberia, el otro día pasé por tu cabaña y no estabas-contestó el moreno.  
-De hecho estuve allí hace unos días, visitando al que será mi alumno, Camus-

Sargas se quedó helado al escuchar esto.  
-¿Cómo? ¿El Patriarca te ha concedido un alumno?-

Aparctias sonrió satisfecho.  
-No ibas a ser el único. Además, también es un elegido por las estrellas: el futuro caballero de Acuario-

El caballero de Serpiente sonrió de medio lado.  
-Vaya, así que ahora eres regente del undécimo templo-  
-Así es-

Tras un incómodo silencio, ambos caballeros estallaron en carcajadas.  
-Pues entra, que vamos a celebrarlo con pan, queso, fruta y la mejor retsina- invitó Sargas a su primo.

Ambos caballeros se adentraron en el templo de Escorpio.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Disculpadme el retraso en actualizar, he estado algo pochilla estos días y ponerme frente al ordenador es una tortura. Aprovecho esta breve misericordia (cortesía del medicamento) para subir un capítulo que ya tenía escrito, aunque inicialmente no iba a ser el capítulo 8, sino el 9. El tema está en que el siguiente tengo que ampliar la información y no quiero estar más de 10 minutos delante de la pantalla.**

**Supongo que en un par de días estaré bien y subiré la actualización de "El balneario de Epidauro" así como del capítulo 9 completo.**

**¡Un abrazo a todos los que me leéis y me comentáis! **

**Contestaré a los MP que me dejásteis en el anterior capítulo cuando me recupere.**


	9. Revelaciones

**8. Revelaciones**

_[Templo de Horus, en Edfu]_

-Amón va a convocar la reunión anual- musitó Horus a su esposa, mientras contemplaban el firmamento nocturno.

Ella asintió y desvió la mirada al horizonte. Suspiró profundamente, un signo de preocupación en ella.  
Su esposo la miró de soslayo.

-¿Qué es lo que te perturba, querida?- preguntó acariciándole la cara. Serket era muy hermosa y cada vez que Horus sostenía su rostro entre las manos, un rubor se encendía en sus mejillas.

-Hablé con Mut- dijo suspirando.- Dice que ha escuchado el rugido de Sekhmet-

Horus procesó la información que acababa de darle su esposa.  
-¿Y ahora por qué se enfada? Su falta de disciplina y de responsabilidad hacia los humanos y el resto de dioses realmente me preocupa-  
Serket asintió con la mirada perdida en algún lugar remoto.  
-¿Crees que volverá con ese tema?- preguntó acomodándose entre los brazos de su marido.

-Espero que no…de todas maneras, mucho me temo que habrá que realizar un concilio para volver a recordarle el pacto que tenemos con Zeus. Sigo sin comprender por qué no acepta ese tratado. Es perfecto en todos los aspectos. Y los dioses griegos nos admiran y respetan, no sé de dónde se saca que es todo lo contrario.-

Las palabras de Horus reconfortaron el turbado corazón de la diosa. Ésta, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su marido, se despidió de él, regresando hacia el interior del templo.

Horus se quedó despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Pasándose una mano por la nuca, cerró los ojos y fue junto a su mujer.

_[Templo de Mut, Karnak]_

El dios Amón regresó de su periplo por Grecia. Cuando al fin llegó a su hogar en Karnak, la primera en recibirle fue su esposa Mut.  
-¿Y mi primogénito?- preguntó inquieto.  
-Se encuentra en Menfis, junto a Ptah-

Amón se sentó en su trono, agotado por el viaje.  
-¿Hay noticias nuevas?-  
Mut sacudió la cabeza.  
-Todo ha salido como se esperaba. El caballero griego ha regresado a su país-  
El dios frunció el ceño, preocupado.  
-Atenea no tardará muchos años en reencarnarse. Es un alivio y a la vez, un mal augurio- meditó pensativo.  
-No digas eso, es una gran diosa ¿cómo va a ser un mal augurio su venida?-  
Amón cerró los ojos.  
-Hades. Zeus siente que su hermano está también empezando a dar señales leves de vida-  
Su esposa se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar un grito.  
-Sí, así que nosotros debemos estar preparados igualmente. Por lo que nos toca…-

El dios señaló un jeroglífico en la pared, donde unos símbolos grabados en piedra centellearon revelando un nombre: Seth.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Amón: dios egipcio equivalente a Zeus. Su esposa oficial era Mut, que sería Hera. Junto a su hijo Jonsu, formaban la tríada tebana. Dependiendo del culto, también es conocido como Amón-Ra, acogiendo al dios solar para fusionarse en uno. Solía representarse como un carnero.**

**Ese es el mayor problema de la mitología egipcia, que mezclan sin parar deidades y acabas un poco tarumba. Así que más o menos me he formado un árbol genealógico para aclararme durante este fic. Seguramente cometeré algún error, no es tanto por ignorancia, sino porque he tomado el culto que más me cuadraba para el relato.**

**Ptah: deidad relacionada con la magia y las construcciones, arquitectura y artesanía. Equivalente a Hefesto. Era el esposo de Sekhmet.**

**Seth: deidad que representaba lo malo, la fuerza bruta, la sequía y los desastres naturales. Una deidad muy antigua, cuyo equivalente griego sería Tifón.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y me leen!**  
**Contesto a los comentarios mediante mensaje privado :)**


	10. Ptah

**10. Ptah**

Ptah. Un dios apacible, el divino artista descansaba en su templo de Menfis.  
Leía el legajo de papiro que le instaba a unirse al concilio anual, que se celebraría en el templo de Horus en Edfu. La firma de Amón, emitió un leve destello, instando a confirmar la asistencia del lector.  
Al mismo tiempo que se mesaba la recta barba que adornaba su mentón, Ptah caminó de un lado a otro frente a su trono. Al sentir una presencia bien conocida para él, abandonó el papiro sobre el asiento.

-Querida, ya estás aquí- la voz grave pero aterciopelada del dios siempre conseguía apaciguar los ánimos beligerantes de su esposa. No aquella noche.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Sekhmet avanzó hacia el cuarto que separaba la estancia privada de los dioses del altar principal. El vestido de algodón rojo que cubría el cuerpo de la diosa presentaba oscuras manchas.  
Otra vez había derramado sangre en el templo de Karnak, recinto oficial donde ella solía reposar durante el día, hasta reunirse por la noche con su esposo.

Ptah dejó escapar un suspiro de disgusto. El comportamiento de su mujer le daba frecuentes quebraderos de cabeza. Y seguramente tendría que volver a defender su actitud frente al resto de los dioses, excusándola.

-¿Por qué has matado a Tarik?- preguntó aceradamente. El semblante de Ptah se volvió serio.

Sekhmet giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño, no queriendo responder a la pregunta. Sabiendo que él insistiría, finalmente se dio la vuelta completamente y caminó hacia su marido.

-Se lo merecía- contestó agriamente.  
-Nadie merece una muerte sin respuesta.- un pulso dialéctico entre los dos dioses.

La diosa chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos.  
-Me contradijo. No realizó apropiadamente un encargo que le pedí. Un sirviente que no hace lo que le ordena su ama, no merece vivir-

Y sin esperar la respuesta de su marido, cruzó de nuevo hacia los aposentos privados y se desvaneció lentamente.

El dios esperó unos minutos hasta dejar de escuchar los pasos de su mujer. Recogió el papiro y marcó los jeroglíficos que respondían a su nombre y su esposa, aceptando la invitación al concilio.

Antes de irse a descansar junto a Sekhmet, calibró la circunstancia de hacer una visita al Duat. Los juicios a los mortales solían celebrarse a puerta cerrada, de manera que sólo el difunto y los dioses encargados de la justicia conocían las razones de su destino.

Él podría ser testigo de uno de esos juicios, a petición propia. Ni Anubis ni Tot pondrían objeción alguna, pero quizás tendría que vérselas con Osiris.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos de momento, pero es lo más fácil debido a lo intrincado de la trama que se va a desarrollar más adelante, donde los capítulos tendrán una longitud más acorde.**

**¡Un saludo y gracias por leer! Respondo por privado :)**


	11. El concilio de los dioses

**11. El Concilio de los Dioses**

Amón había decidido celebrar la reunión en un templo regido por él en Luxor. Había meditado profusamente la idea durante los días previos, para garantizar un terreno más neutral.

Consciente de lo que se conversaría en aquel concilio, no dejaría pasar por alto ni el más mínimo detalle. La paz estaría garantizada pero no sabía hasta cuándo.

El recinto principal del templo se había dispuesto para tal ocasión, con una gran mesa de piedra finamente pulida, que reflejaba los rostros de sus compañeros y aliados.  
Presidiendo la larga mesa, Amón se mantenía sentado junto a su fiel esposa Mut.

Un sirviente iba nombrando a los dioses que habían respondido a la llamada, e iban sentándose en riguroso orden de llegada.

Todos y cada uno de los invitados realizó una reverencia ante el dios supremo y su consorte.

Así fueron entrando Horus junto a Serket, seguidos de Ptah y Sekhmet.  
Seguidamente aparecieron Anubis, Tot y Maat.  
Hathor hizo acto de presencia, deslizándose suavemente sobre el pavimento del templo, acompañada de Neith.  
Onuris avanzó, tras Neith, haciéndole una propuesta para después del concilio. Neith sonrió dulcemente y declinó la oferta beligerante de su compañero.  
Sobek entró con la cabeza de cocodrilo, que rápidamente transfiguró a una humana, para saludar a su señor.  
Nadie se percató de la entrada de Bastet, que transfigurada en una gata negra, correteó entre sus compañeros para sentarse en su sitio.  
Finalmente entraron Isis y Osiris, recibiendo un caluroso abrazo por parte de Amón y Mut.

Congregados los dioses comenzó la reunión.

Amón se incorporó de su asiento y tomando un papiro en su mano, pasó lista a los allí presentes.  
-Faltan algunos dioses, pero he recibido sus partes de ausencia, debido a la imposibilidad de abandonar sus funciones. Supongo que algunos de vosotros habréis hablado con ellos y sabréis lo que opinan al respecto del asunto que trataremos esta noche-

Los dioses asintieron, nombrando a aquellos dioses ausentes a los que habían otorgado su voto en caso de realizarse un juicio.

-Bien. Como ya sabéis los aquí presentes, he regresado de Grecia hace poco. Acudí a Zeus, dios supremo del Olimpo, para informarle de un asunto que nos concierne. Asimismo, y gracias al apoyo y respeto mutuo que existe entre ambos reinos, se nos ha concedido el encargo de proteger una de las Armaduras de Oro. Pertenecerá a un guerrero de la élite del ejército de Atenea-

Los dioses sonrieron. Eso significaba que la diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra se reencarnaría pronto. Y que el vínculo entre ambos reinos se fortalecería, puesto que Atenea era un excelente nexo de unión entre ambas culturas. Aparte de haber sido la diosa griega que más ayuda había ofrecido a los dioses egipcios, en el pasado.

-Desde luego que no puede haber mejor noticia. Sin embargo, y aquí viene el asunto a tratar, hay algunos dioses que han expresado su disconformidad respecto a esta decisión-

Un murmullo se generalizó entre los dioses. Amón dirigió la mirada hacia Sekhmet, que hasta ahora había permanecido impasible.

-Sekhmet, ¿podrías hacernos partícipes de tu constante negativa a aceptar nuestro cometido?-

La diosa enturbió la mirada, pensando rápidamente en cómo convencer a sus compañeros.  
Incorporándose, inspiró profundamente y exhaló antes de comenzar su discurso.

-Hermanos y compañeros que nos hallamos aquí reunidos. Desde hace milenios que en Egipto hemos gobernado con acierto, viendo pasar ante nuestros ojos el amanecer y posterior ocaso de la civilización egipcia. De ser venerados gracias a los sucesivos Faraones hasta ser desterrados por el monoteísmo imperante en Egipto. Pocos son los que nos siguen en estos días.  
Sin embargo, no voy a hacer hincapié en este tema, puesto que no está en nuestras manos, al menos, no totalmente.  
Sí está mi objeción a seguir ayudando a los dioses griegos. Creo que ya hemos sido vejados, defenestrados y rebajados lo suficiente por Zeus. Para mayor escarnio, debemos ocuparnos de ¿una armadura?- Sekhmet acompañó esta última frase de una socarrona risa.  
-Por favor, bastantes problemas tenemos nosotros como para encima ocuparnos de los demás. Es por eso que no voy a seguir este servilismo y no voy a ser partícipe de esta pantomima. Hasta que no nos respeten, no voy a ceder- terminó su discurso y se sentó, observando las reacciones que habían surgido en las caras de sus compañeros.

Ptah miraba con recelo a su esposa y se mantuvo en silencio.

Amón había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Sekhmet y se dispuso a replicarla. Sin embargo, Horus pidió permiso para rebatir los argumentos de la diosa leona.

-Con mis más sentidos respetos Sekhmet, pero la que no está mostrando precisamente respeto y conciliación eres tú. Atenea nos ayudó a encerrar a Seth para siempre. Desde que él desapareciera, estamos en plena época de paz. ¿Por qué esa animadversión constante hacia ellos?-

-Porque no son más que escoria advenediza. Nosotros tendríamos que estar gobernándolos a ellos y no sirviéndoles. ¿No ves que estamos sujetos a sus caprichos? A ti te usan como trastero, y lo permites. Eres un inepto- increpó la diosa.

-Pues este inepto cree que es lo mejor, debemos apoyarnos mutuamente. Lo hago porque quiero y respeto a mis amigos.- contestó Horus.

-¡Amigos! Ahora resulta que vivimos en un mundo feliz e ideal donde las deidades se juntan para un ágape, reímos y bailamos hasta el amanecer. Qué estampa tan maravillosa, querido. Pero tan irreal…te recuerdo que estamos sometidos a su jurisdicción, que no podemos ordenar ni someter a los humanos como quisiéramos, gracias a esa alianza entre deidades.-Sekhmet manejaba el sarcasmo con habilidad.

-Tus ideas son descabelladas, propias de una diosa sanguinaria ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Iniciar una guerra contra el Olimpo?- respondió Horus, cada vez más iracundo.

-Si eso es lo que fuera necesario, sí. Sin duda- espetó la diosa, retando al dios halcón.

Él apretó los puños indignado. Serket trató de rebajar la tensión creciente entre las dos deidades en vano.  
-¡Nos llevarás a nuestra destrucción! ¡Y la de miles de hombres egipcios inocentes!- exclamó.

-¡Pues que así sea! ¡Prefiero morir en la guerra a servir de esclava para Zeus y sus secuaces!- gritó Sekhmet.

-¡Basta, parad los dos!- pidió Amón, a petición de su esposa.

El ambiente se había tornado denso. La crispación latente había calado en los corazones de los dioses, que ahora discutían acaloradamente qué hacer.

-Opino como Sekhmet. Tenemos un poderoso ejército, podríamos plantarles cara- dejó caer Onuris. La diosa leona sonrió congraciada.  
Neith cambió su semblante amistoso por uno de severidad.  
-A mi ni me va ni me viene, pero si hay guerra, contad conmigo- apoyó Sobek  
-Si Geb y Nut se enteran de esto, ya podemos ir preparándonos- murmuró Hathor a Bastet, quien asintió, asustada aún por la discusión previa.

Amón se incorporó en su asiento tras pasarse la mano por la cara, con evidente gesto de preocupación.

-No se va a iniciar ninguna guerra. No voy a romper los vínculos que nos unen con los dioses griegos. Son muy valiosos, porque están sujetos, no sólo por la ayuda brindada, sino por sincera amistad- determinó el dios supremo, dejándose caer en su sitio.

El silencio cubrió la sala tras las palabras del dios supremo. Isis y Osiris habían permanecido en mutismo toda la velada, impávidos frente a las discusiones.  
Para el dios de la Duat, recordar a Seth le producía un dolor inmenso. Desde hacía días que sentía ese dolor familiar, que poco a poco iba acrecentándose, pero sin tomar forma definida.

Anubis percibió el malestar de su padre y agachó la cabeza, pensativo. Entre dos aguas, el dios chacal se levantó de su asiento y disculpándose ante Amón, abandonó la sala.

Isis alargó la mano en un intento de seguir a su hijastro, pero Osiris negó con la cabeza.  
-Déjale marchar-

Sekhmet observó a Anubis y sonrió para sus adentros.  
-Con vuestro permiso, me retiro a mis aposentos. Mi decisión está tomada, a pesar de la negativa de mi señor- y levantándose se desvaneció de la sala. Ptah masculló una maldición y haciendo una reverencia a Amón se dispuso a disculparla.  
-No la disculpes Ptah. Sabemos como es. Y cómo piensas tú al respecto. Sólo espero que la hagas entrar en razón, como otras veces. Confío en ti- aconsejó el dios supremo. Ptah asintió con un suspiro y se desvaneció.

Tot observaba con gesto adusto lo sucedido. Se dirigió a Amón.  
- Mi señor, ¿deberíamos preocuparnos por ella?-  
-No. No de momento. Pero habrá que vigilarla- murmuró.  
El dios ibis entendió el mandato y se disipó.

Amón, dirigiéndose al resto de deidades, dio por finalizada la reunión.  
El resto de los congregados abandonaron el templo, comentando lo sucedido.

El dios supremo retuvo a Osiris y Horus junto a sus respectivas esposas.  
-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar nada que pudiera perjudicarte, Osiris-

El dios del Inframundo egipcio asintió y se fundió en un abrazo con él.  
-Lo estoy sintiendo- le informó telepáticamente.  
-Lo sé. Informé a Zeus sobre ello. Está al tanto de lo que pudiera suceder. Por eso su hija se va a reencarnar. Ellos también esperan a Hades-  
Osiris se deshizo del abrazo, con un gesto melancólico en los ojos.

Despidiéndose del dios supremo regresó a su templo de la Duat junto a su esposa Isis, no sin antes de despedirse de Horus y de encomendarle una misión.  
-Habla con tu hermanastro-  
Horus asintió y se desvaneció junto a su esposa Serket.

**NOTAS:**

Más deidades que han aparecido en este capítulo  
Isis y Osiris: esposos y hermanos a la vez. Juntos tuvieron a Horus. Dioses de la Duat o Inframundo egipcio. Serían los equivalentes a Hades y Perséfone.

Anubis: el dios chacal que guiaba a los muertos y vigilaba la balanza en el Juicio de Osiris, que dictaminaba el destino del fallecido. Hijo de Osiris y Neftis, a su vez hermana de Osiris e Isis. (¿qué? Yo no inventé esta mitología…el incesto estaba a la orden del día)

Tot: dios con cabeza de ibis (un ave). Deidad de la sabiduría y la escritura. Anotaba los pensamientos y actos de la persona fallecida en una tablilla que luego entregaba a Osiris.

Maat: es la diosa de la Justicia, de la armonía. Solía representarse con unas alas en los brazos, de ahí que se usara una pluma para equilibrar la balanza.

Hathor: diosa vaca. Encargada de la belleza y del amor. Su equivalente sería Afrodita.

Bastet: diosa gata. En algunos sitios se refiere a ella como la parte tranquila de Sekhmet. Sin embargo en la mayoría de los lugares, diferencian a ambas como deidades distintas.

Onuris: dios de la guerra, equivalente a Ares.

Sobek: dios con forma de cocodrilo, creador del Nilo.

Neith: diosa de la sabiduría, equivalente a Atenea.

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Procuraré actualizar pronto, seguiremos en Egipto.

¡Un saludo a todos los que me siguen y comentan!


	12. Entre hermanos

**12. Entre hermanos**

La luna en cuarto creciente. En ocho días se llenaría, impidiendo la visión de las constelaciones en el firmamento nocturno.  
Ni siquiera el consuelo que le proporcionaba el titilar de los astros podía nublar la decisión más importante que debiera tomar en un futuro que se aproximaba cada vez más rápido.  
Osiris era su padre. Y trabajaba junto a él en la Duat, el Inframundo egipcio. ¿Qué debería hacer?  
Unas suaves pisadas se acercaron por la espalda. La figura que tras él aguardaba se mantuvo distante y en silencio.  
Anubis alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y suspiró.

-Te envía nuestro padre ¿verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a su interlocutor.

Horus asintió suavemente. Un viento frío levantó la arena suavemente. No se decidía a acercarse a su hermanastro.  
Anubis esperó una caricia, una muestra de afecto por parte de su hermanastro. Algo que le diera pie para tomar la decisión acertada y no errar.  
Pero Horus se mantuvo firme a unos pasos de él.

-Imagino por lo que estás pasando y…- comenzó el dios halcón.  
Anubis sonrió brevemente y cerró los ojos.  
-No, no lo sabes. Realmente nadie puede hacerse a una idea por lo que estoy pasando- cortó tajante.  
Horus se calló inmediatamente. Su hermanastro buscaba acciones que le consolaran, no palabras fútiles llenas de fingida cordialidad.

El dios chacal se giró para enfrentar a su hermanastro. Caminó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Te preocupo yo, nuestro padre, los humanos o tú mismo?- preguntó, aún ceñudo.  
-Ahora mismo me preocupa todo, tengo un cargo con muchísima responsabilidad y siento no haber podido brindarte el afecto que necesitabas-

Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien si Anubis entendería sus palabras. Las pupilas dilatadas de su hermanastro impedían conocer el tormento interior que le atenazaba por completo.

-Nunca lo has hecho, tampoco te lo pido ahora- contestó irritado.

Horus exhaló fastidiado. Tarea complicada hacer entender a un ser taciturno como su hermanastro su punto de vista.  
-Pues parece que lo pides a gritos-

Anubis sintió una punzada en el corazón. Aguantó las ganas de tirarse al cuello de su hermano, pero sólo porque sabía que una pelea más entre ellos no solucionaría nada, sino que lo empeoraría todo aún más.  
-¡Qué más te da lo que yo haga! ¡Son mis asuntos! ¡No te he pedido ayuda nunca, y jamás la pediré porque no la necesito! ¡Como tampoco te necesito a ti!- escupió iracundo Anubis.

-Sí me preocupas, hermano. Tus asuntos son los míos también, y quiero ayudarte a resolverlos.- trató de conciliar Horus.

-No, hermano. Cuando te he pedido ayuda en el pasado tus falsas promesas me cegaron frente a ti. Ya no. No puedo confiar en ti. Eres Horus, el dios perfecto. Casado con una bella diosa y protector de los humanos. Vives en Edfu, en un templo donde puedes moverte por entre la vida sin problema. Conoces el día y la noche, el sol, la luna y las estrellas. A todo ser vivo alrededor. Sí, tienes la inmensa fortuna de estar rodeado de vida. ¿Y yo qué? Soy un hijo bastardo, fruto de la infertilidad del que sería mi padre, Seth. Esos avatares del destino que nos ha unido como hermanastros, son mi condena. Soy hijo de Neftis, la odiada. Y mi padrastro fue ¿asesinado?¿desterrado? Qué se yo. Sólo la misericordia de nuestro padre me permitió quedarme junto a él, ayudándole en la Duat. Viviendo en las sombras, rodeado de muerte y viviendo con los muertos. ¿Crees que soy feliz? ¿Cómo puedo serlo? Dime.-

Horus escuchó las palabras de su hermanastro, entre una mezcla de desconcierto y tristeza.

-Yo debería estar muerto. Preferiría la muerte antes que seguir esta vida eterna de esclavitud y de sinsabores. Nunca seré para nuestro padre lo que significas para él. Eres su favorito…yo, el hijo que tuvo con una mujer odiada e hijastro de su asesino- terminó Anubis, agachando la cabeza y con intención de marcharse a la Duat.

-Eso no es cierto, hermano. Padre nos ama a los dos por igual. Es más, te envidio porque le ves a diario, consulta contigo todos sus asuntos. Estoy lejos de él. Crees que porque estoy en el mundo de los vivos soy más feliz, pero ignoras problemas que me acaecen a diario. Piensas que todos te odiamos por ser hijo e hijastro de dos dioses que trajeron la desgracia a nuestra estructura familiar. Pero te has criado conmigo y con mi madre. Ella te adora y te acepta como hijo. Y yo te quiero. Como hermano mío que eres, aunque seamos hijos de distinta madre.-

El dios chacal se derrumbó sobre la arena, atormentado por sus demonios internos. Horus corrió a su lado y estrechándole entre sus brazos, le otorgó el consuelo que realmente demandaba Anubis.

Sólo la luna en cuarto creciente fue testigo de las lágrimas derramadas por ambos dioses.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Para que nadie se pierda: Isis, Osiris, Seth y Neftis eran hijos de Geb y Nut. Osiris e Isis se casaron y tuvieron a Horus. Neftis se casó con Seth, pero como era estéril, su esposa-hermana se quedó preñada de su hermano Osiris y de esa unión nació Anubis. **  
**Así que...Horus y Anubis son primo-hermanastros, por así decirlo. **

**¡Un saludo y gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios! Contesto por mensaje privado.**


	13. Sombras en Dióspolis Parva

**Antes de nada, quisiera agradecer a mis seguidores y comentaristas el apoyo que me están dando :)**

**Desde aquí muchísimas gracias a Lule de Zodiak, FlutterRage, Kimiko Ivanov, Sanathos Ananke, Princess Virgo, Hokuto Sexy, luna-sj, Sylver-hunter, angel de acuario, patin, floriiblue12 y liz egus.**  
**Es que normalmente contesto a los comentarios por mensaje privado, y se me pasa agradecer a la gente que lo sigue o le da a favorita mi historia. Eso no significa que me olvide, es que el correo electrónico del móvil donde me llegan las actualizaciones es una basura y no me permite abrir algunas páginas.**

**Por eso aprovecho estas líneas para manifestar mi agradecimiento a todos vosotros :D**

****Por cierto, por alguna razón que no me explico, la anterior vez que subí el capítulo, no se veía. Espero que ahora sí lo haga. Disculpad las molestias ocasionadas****

**¡Un abrazo!  
**

* * *

**13. Sombras en Dióspolis Parva**

Sekhmet no quiso quedarse junto a su marido. Habían discutido acaloradamente tras el cónclave y no tenía ganas de compartir lecho con él. Abandonó el templo de Menfis entre una oleada de reproches.

Congraciada con la oscuridad, la diosa tomó rumbo a Dióspolis Parva. Allí, entre las ruinas de un templo sagrado, se arrodilló frente a una figura y se identificó ante ésta.

Tras unos breves segundos, se escucharon unos pasos gráciles.  
Una mujer, de aspecto similar a Isis, se acercó a su compañera, que se mantenía arrodillada.  
El vestido negro de algodón y las alhajas doradas que adornaban diversas partes de su cuerpo delataban su rango ante Sekhmet.

-Mi señora, hay noticias- declaró la diosa leona.

-Por favor- dijo la recién llegada, acompañando con un gesto para que iniciara su discurso.

-En el concilio de Amón he obtenido la posible afiliación de Onuris. Sobek ha manifestado su deseo de participar en una guerra en el caso de que se iniciara. Neith está reacia, pero es posible que acabe aceptando gracias a Onuris. Bastet es una gata dócil y asustadiza, no se opondrá llegado el momento. –declaró.

La diosa recién llegada sonrió satisfecha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que mis hermanos se han negado, capitaneados por Amón y Mut. Y mi sobrino Horus junto a su esposa.-

-Así fue- confirmó Sekhmet.

-¿Y mi hijo?- preguntó de nuevo su interlocutora.

La diosa leona trató de recordar lo acontecido.  
-No participó. Simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se marchó-

La diosa escuchó las palabras de su compañera y se acarició la barbilla, pensativa.  
-Aprecia a su padre. Pero haré que la balanza torne a mi favor- respondió.

Sehkmet alzó la cabeza, emocionada.  
-¿Quiere decir que usted va a…?-

La diosa asintió, revelando sus estrategias a su confidente.

-Así es Sekhmet, ya va siendo hora de hacer una visita sorpresa y retomar los lazos familiares. Bien merece la ocasión. ¿No crees?  
Pero tiempo al tiempo, debo de ser cauta. Esperaré el momento oportuno. De momento te pido que sigas informándome como hasta ahora.  
Esta va a ser una campaña larga, donde moveré las piezas con sumo cuidado. No quiero estropear esta partida por adelantar acontecimientos.  
Por el momento, no reveles tus intenciones, ni ante tu marido. ¿De acuerdo?-

La diosa leona reafirmó sus votos con su señora, y despidiéndose de ella, se desvaneció rápidamente.

Al fin Neftis iba a reclamar lo que era suyo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Dióspolis Parva es una ciudad donde Neftis fue adorada, por lo cual he situado ahí su templo, que como podéis intuir, está derruido.**  
**Neftis: contraparte de Isis, esposa de Seth, madre de Anubis junto a Horus. Diosa de la muerte y destrucción. **

**Hasta aquí, por el momento, los inicios de los problemas en Egipto. En el próximo capítulo habrá un salto de unos años, para retomar la historia de Sargas y Milo. **  
**Así que regresaremos a Grecia.**

**¡Un saludo y gracias a todos los que me leen y me siguen!**


	14. Pequeños caballeros

**Cruzaré los dedos para que este capítulo se vea, que tras el desastre de ayer...miedo me da. **

**¡Un saludo a todos!**

* * *

_[Habían pasado tres años desde que Milo llegara al Santuario. Contaba ahora con cuatro años, aunque aún quedaban unos meses para que cumpliera los cinco.]_

**14. Pequeños caballeros**

El Santuario amanecía poco a poco, mientras sus habitantes iban despertándose del reconfortante descanso.

A las seis de la mañana se realizaban los cambios de turno de guardia. Los centinelas, apostados estratégicamente, entregaban sus téseras al oficial que acompañaba al soldado que le relegaría en el puesto de vigilancia siguiente.

Las tablillas bailaban de mano en mano, hasta que los guardias nocturnos se retiraban a sus aposentos a dormir.

Alejandro acababa de despedir a un compañero y se colocó firme en su puesto. Con presteza se encajó el casco que le serviría para permanecer en el anonimato. Siempre tenía el mismo problema, y es que su abundante cabellera era imposible de hacerla pasar desapercibida frente a un posible enemigo. Chasqueó la lengua mientras sacudía la cabeza para alborotar el cabello y poder peinarlo mejor.

Estaba tan enfrascado en su labor que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde la distancia.

Dos ojillos celestes contemplaban al joven guardia, ocultos tras una columna derruida. A su lado, otra figura, no se atrevía a asomarse y tiraba de su compañero para que se ocultara.  
-¡Te va a ver!- musitó el segundo, visiblemente atemorizado.  
-¡Y a ti te va a escuchar si no te callas!- respondió su compañero.

Alejandro reconoció las dos voces infantiles y sin girarse, trató de averiguar de qué lado provenían. Una vez localizadas, depositó el casco en el suelo y se agachó, recogiendo disimuladamente una piedrecita del suelo.

Calculando la distancia, lanzó el proyectil hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces. Se escuchó un quejido y un "¡Ya nos vio!". Alejandro sonrió divertido.

-Ahora resulta que los ratones hablan. ¡Salid de ahí!- pronunció en voz alta.

Milo asomó la cabeza azulada entre los escombros frotándose la cabeza. El guardia forzó una cara seria.

-Camus, tu también-

Al segundo, el niño francés salió con la cara enrojecida por vergüenza al verse descubierto. Aunque, pensaba para sí, él no había hecho nada, sino que había sido arrastrado por su compañero de juegos.

Antes de que pudiera excusarse ante Alejandro, éste se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, en señal de silencio.

-¿Por qué madrugáis tanto? Si vuestros maestros llegaran a conocer vuestras escapadas, os van a castigar. Y creedme, nadie ha sobrevivido a la cólera de los primos.- dijo bajando la voz a un tono lúgubre.

Los ojos de Camus reflejaban temor, sin embargo los de Milo parpadearon un par de veces como si no hubiera comprendido lo que le decía Alejandro. Ladeó la cabeza y cambió su expresión facial de incertidumbre por una de orgullo.  
-No te creo. Además nuestros maestros anoche hablaron seriamente con el Señor Vino y siempre que hacen eso, duermen más.  
Por lo menos hasta mediodía no despertarán.-

El centinela ahogó una risa. "¿Con que el señor Vino? Menuda resaca tendrán hoy entonces Aparctias y Sargas". Sacudiéndose la imagen mental de ambos caballeros de plata, Alejandro se agachó para recoger el casco. Su melena cayó al frente y el joven se colocó el mechón rebelde detrás de las orejas. Finalmente observó que los niños seguían frente a él, mirándole embelesados.  
Acordándose, tendió un par de caramelos a los niños, que agradecieron el gesto.

Ambos niños cuchicheaban algo entre ellos. Tras una breve pelea verbal, Milo se aventuró.

-¿A ti tu maestro no te corta el pelo?- preguntó el pequeño escorpión, desenvolviendo el dulce e introduciéndoselo en la boca.

Ante la pregunta, Alejandro dejó atrás la seriedad de su puesto para responder apropiadamente a los dos niños.

-Hace tiempo que yo no tengo maestro. Soy mayor y puedo valerme por mi mismo. Y nadie me impide tener pelo largo-

Los dos niños miraron a Alejandro y admiraron la larga cabellera castaña.

-¡Pues yo ya no quiero tener pelo corto! ¡Quiero tener pelo largo, como tú!- pronunció Milo envalentonado.  
-Y yo…también…- apoyó Camus, que se guardó el caramelo en un bolsillo como si fuera un tesoro.

Alejandro soltó una carcajada.  
-Dudo mucho que vuestros maestros os dejen tener el cabello largo, según ellos, en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, son una desventaja, pues tu adversario lo tiene más fácil para tirar de tu cabeza-

Los dos niños rezongaron y patalearon disgustados. Pidieron a Alejandro que la próxima vez que sus maestros les fueran a cortar el pelo, intercediera para evitarlo. El centinela asintió y apuró a los niños para que regresaran a sus respectivos templos, so pena de ser castigados por sus maestros.

Saltando entre los escombros se hallaban cuando observaron una pequeña comitiva, de ocho personas vestidas con largas túnicas naranjas. A la cabeza, otro hombre con una túnica granate avanzaba silencioso, inclinando la cabeza y con las manos juntas cada vez que pasaba por delante de alguien, no importaba el rango que tuvieran. Caminaban descalzos y con unos extraños collares de cuentas.

Entre las túnicas naranjas, Milo y Camus divisaron unas piernecitas que caminaban casi elevándose del suelo. Éste, al contrario que el resto, llevaba una túnica blanca.

Muertos de curiosidad, los dos niños se acercaron a la comitiva. Camus se quedó en la retaguardia mientras que Milo caminaba decidido a presentarse frente a los extranjeros.  
Antes de que pudiera interrumpir el paso de la comitiva, sintió como una mano firme le agarraba de la ropa y le tiraba hacia atrás. El niño perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra la piedra.

Antes de que pudiera emitir un aullido de dolor, la mano que antes le había derribado, se posó suavemente sobre su boca y escuchó un siseo.  
-No seas maleducado Milo- le dijo la voz.  
El niño frunció la boca en gesto de desaprobación, pero se mantuvo en silencio y quieto junto al compañero.

"Aunque Aioros aún no porte ninguna armadura, debes mostrarle respeto y obedecerle, quieras o no".  
Las palabras de su maestro se le taladraron fuertemente tras un duro castigo que Sargas le dio al ser testigo de cómo su alumno sacaba la lengua al aprendiz de Folo, por haber impedido una trifulca entre Aioria y él.

El futuro caballero de Leo llevaba poco tiempo dentro del Santuario, ya que su madre fue la última en dejar huérfanos a los dos hermanos, y al no estar habituado a la compañía, se había enzarzado con Milo en una escaramuza a la que Aioros puso fin, tirando de ambas bestezuelas para separarlas.

Desde aquel día, Aioria y Milo tomaron la decisión de odiarse, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sargas, Folo y el propio Aioros para que se llevaran bien.

Tragándose su orgullo, Milo se colocó a la izquierda de Aioros, que por aquel entonces contaba con once años. A la derecha del futuro caballero de Sagitario, su hermano se aferraba a su mano, tratando de ignorar al muchacho de pelo azul insolente.  
Camus sonrió a Aioros y éste le devolvió la sonrisa. Aioria frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de su hermano, en un visible ataque de celos. Sin embargo, aflojó la presión al ver que el francés se situaba junto a Milo.  
La comitiva pasó a la altura de los cuatro niños y Aioros susurró que debían corresponder al saludo de aquellas personas.

Tras la reverencia de aquellos, los cuatro inclinaron la cabeza con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, en señal de respeto.  
Sin embargo, nada había dicho Aioros de cuánto debía durar el gesto, así que antes de que pasaran completamente, Milo abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, aún con las manos juntas.

Y le vio. Vio al muchachito que vestía la túnica blanca. Estaba girado, mirando a otro lado. Una abundante melena de cabellos dorados caía suavemente sobre sus hombros. Sintiendo una punzada en su nuca, se giró y miró a aquel peliazul insolente que no estaba inclinado en la reverencia.  
Los dos intercambiaron una mirada. Al ver al niño tan serio, Milo se preguntó si es que estaría triste o es que le habían secuestrado aquellos hombres calvos con excéntricas túnicas naranjas.

Así que sonrió al recién llegado y agitó una de sus manitas a modo de saludo.  
El niño rubio se ruborizó, consternado. No sabía lo que quería indicar Milo, pero siguiendo su doctrina pacífica, devolvió el gesto, acompañado de un esbozo de sonrisa.

Entonces Aioros se dio cuenta y regañó por lo bajini a Milo, que inmediatamente volvió a su posición inicial.

Cuando al fin terminaron de pasar y la comitiva ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Aioros dio aviso a los niños para que dejaran la reverencia.  
Milo buscó con la vista a aquel misterioso niño, pero éste se había pertrechado entre las filas de cuerpos naranjas.

-¿Quiénes son esos, hermano?-la voz de Aioria despertó de su ensimismamiento a Milo.  
Aioros revolvió el cabello de su hermano en un gesto fraternal.  
-Ellos son monjes budistas, que han venido a presentar ante el Patriarca a nuestro futuro compañero de armas-  
Camus observó a su amigo y volvió la cara hacia Aioros.  
-¿Era el señor de la túnica granate?- preguntó, con curiosidad.  
El mayor sonrió divertido.  
-Pregúntale a Milo, él le ha visto-

Ahora tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña figura del escorpión, que oteaba el horizonte, viendo como la comitiva continuaba su paso lento pero sin descanso, escaleras arriba, atravesando los templos zodiacales.

-Shakyamuni. Shaka. Él portará la armadura de Virgo. Tiene cuatro años y es rubio- informó Milo sin molestarse en mirar a sus compañeros.

Aioros asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Juraría que no había escuchado a Milo abrir la boca mientras observaba el cruce de miradas entre ambos niños.  
"Parece que Milo potencia sus poderes en situaciones límite" juzgó para sus adentros.

Decidió acompañar a los niños junto a sus entrenadores, y hablaría de aquello con Sargas.

* * *

**Seguiremos en Grecia unos cuantos capítulos más, gracias a la aparición de Shaka :)**


	15. El budista, el cordero y una mentira

**15. El budista, el cordero y una mentira.**

La comitiva de monjes budistas alcanzó el templo del Patriarca. A pesar de haber ascendido numerosos tramos de escaleras descalzos, no reflejaban síntomas de cansancio cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Ni siquiera Shaka, que con tan corta edad demostraba una fuerte resistencia al sufrimiento.

Los guardias apostados a la puerta anunciaron su llegada.

Shion los esperaba impaciente, por fin conocería al pequeño. Conscientemente se había quitado el casco sagrado.  
Mandó llamar a alguien. Una sirvienta se apresuró silenciosa en busca de la persona.

El líder de los monjes hizo su aparición tras serle abiertas las puertas del templo de par en par.  
Murmuró unos rezos mientras avanzaba con las manos extendidas, donde un mala de rudraksha se enredaba en la diestra.

Shion mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se dejó envolver por los rezos.  
Antes de que el líder llegara ante él, descendió de la escalinata donde estaba el trono y se colocó frente al monje. Inclinó la cabeza con las manos juntas y el monje deslizó el mala por el cuello del Patriarca.

Tras un breve silencio, el líder sonrió dulcemente y un brillo especial resplandeció en sus ojos, protegidos por unas gafas.

-Maestro Gyatso-pronunció emocionado el lemuriano, colocándose de rodillas frente a él.  
Inmediatamente, el Dalái Lama le hizo levantarse.

-Shion, muchos años han pasado ya- pronunció el Dalái con su eterna sonrisa y abrió sus brazos para estrecharse con su amigo.

-Tu visita sosiega mi espíritu, y alegra mi corazón. Al fin honras a todo el Santuario con tu presencia. Te lo agradezco de corazón. Por favor, si me acompañáis, podremos dirigirnos a estancias privadas, donde os serviremos con nuestra mejor hospitalidad-

Antes de que el Dalái pudiera replicar nada, el Patriarca comenzó a andar en la dirección propuesta. El bodhisattva indicó al resto de monjes que le siguieran.

Entraron en una salita, iluminada por grandes ventanales y donde el suelo era una gran alfombra persa ricamente bordada. En el centro, una mesa de oscura caoba y patas cortas regentaba la estancia. Como asientos, unos cómodos cojines para replegar las piernas.

Shion indicó a sus huéspedes que se sentaran mientras él vertía hojas de té en una tetera de latón con agua caliente dentro. Colocó diversas tazas de porcelana frente a todos los monjes y puso la tetera con la infusión en el centro de la mesa.  
Shaka permanecía en silencio mientras un compañero adulto le servía en su taza.  
Olisqueó la infusión sutilmente, sólo para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, no era té tibetano.

Shion contemplaba al pequeño, entre divertido y nostálgico. Sí. Ese pequeñuelo apuntaba maneras y podía sentir su cosmos. Para su edad, mostraba un poder realmente fuerte. ¿Cuántos sentidos habrían despertado ya en él, aparte de los cinco físicos? Era muy probable que dominara el sexto sentido a su antojo, permitiéndole desarrollar nuevas formas de conciencia. Quizás le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar el séptimo.

-¿Y bien amigo mío? ¿Qué te parece el pequeño Shaka?-

La voz del Dalái despertó de sus pensamientos a Shion. Éste sonrió al verse visto atrapado en sus ensoñaciones. El maestro Gyatso era mortal, pero era el bodhisattva más poderoso de su orden. Nada escapaba a sus sentidos.

-Se parece mucho a Asmita, ciertamente podría tratarse de su reencarnación- aseveró Shion.

Shaka, como si de un resorte se tratara, levantó la vista sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre. Cerró los ojos cuando un recuerdo fuerte brotó en su mente. Su pequeño cuerpecito no supo aguantar la tensión del momento y se desvaneció sobre la alfombra.

Rápidamente Shion se incorporó de su cojín y corrió a socorrer al pequeño. Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos y pidió a un monje que le alcanzara el jarro de agua fresca. Empapó sus manos y vertió el agua delicadamente sobre el rostro del pequeño, dejando que el líquido elemento refrescara su ser.

El niño entreabrió los ojos y observó al Patriarca, que le miraba con preocupación. Desvió la mirada alrededor y el Dalái se ajustó las gafas.  
-Shi…Shion- musitó Shaka, arrastrando un gemido. El Patriarca hizo que se incorporara suavemente y le colocó sobre el cojín de nuevo. Los dos monjes a los lados le preguntaron si se encontraba mejor, y Shaka asintió agradeciendo la ayuda recibida.

El Dalái suspiró y caminó para arrodillarse frente a la mesa. Bebió un poco de té.

-Desde que supo que vendríamos al Santuario, le suceden a menudo estos desmayos. Pronuncia cosas ininteligibles y necesitamos respuestas. Por eso hemos venido, de no ser así, hubiera seguido los planes que me pediste, Shion-

El Patriarca se mesó la barbilla y recobró la compostura. Un par de golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta e hizo entrar a quien esperaba. El ambiente se relajó tras el susto.

Un pequeño niño, de cabellos lavanda, apareció en el marco de la puerta. Al igual que Shion, el pequeño no presentaba cejas, sino un par de puntos rojizos en la frente. Realizó la consabida reverencia ante su Maestro y los monjes.  
-Me mandó llamar, Maestro- pronunció con una voz aterciopelada.

Shion le indicó que entrara y tomara asiento junto a ellos. Con diligencia se arrodilló frente a la mesa, en el extremo opuesto donde estaba Shaka.

-Mi alumno, Mü. Futuro caballero de Aries- pronunció con orgullo Shion. El Dalái asintió, divertido al ver el parecido entre maestro y discípulo.

Mü observó a Shaka, que aún estaba tembloroso tras su desmayo. El niño indio se arrebujó en su túnica, buscando calentarse debido a los escalofríos que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo.  
Mientras las dos eminencias religiosas conversaban sobre el origen de esos desmayos, el pequeño lemuriano se incorporó de su sitio aprovechando la distracción de los mayores.  
Con unos pasitos cortos se sentó junto a Shaka.

El Dalái hizo un gesto a Shion con los ojos para que se callara un momento y observara. El Patriarca se enterneció con la imagen.

El lemuriano se estaba quitando la estola granate que llevaba al cuello y con ella envolvió a Shaka, delicadamente.  
-Está hecha con lana de yak, unas vacas lanudas que pueden vivir en la montaña y soportar el frío- informó con su característica voz dulce, aún aniñada.  
Shaka agradeció el gesto y sonrió abiertamente. Musitó un "gracias" y enseguida empezaron a conversar.

-Me congratula ver que Shaka ha hecho un amiguito- admitió el Dalái. Shion asintió y prosiguieron su conversación.

**_[Templo de Escorpio]_**

Sargas daba vueltas por el salón como un león en una jaula, mientras Aparctias se preparaba un café.  
-Es que le voy a cerrar la puerta con llave por la noche- murmuraba el caballero de la Serpiente.  
Su primo vertió dos cucharadas de azúcar en la taza humeante.  
-Se las apañará para salir por la ventana- le dijo mientras buscaba la botella de leche en la nevera.

Al escuchar dos golpes suaves en la puerta, Sargas corrió a abrir.  
-¡Te voy a castigar hasta el fin de tus…!-  
La ira del maestro de Milo se cortó de repente cuando vio ante él a Aioros junto a su aprendiz, al de su primo y a Aioria, que se atemorizó por los gritos de Sargas y se escondió tras su hermano.  
Sargas se mordió la lengua suavemente para evitar soltar un taco que retumbara por todo el Santuario y respirando profundamente, saludó a Aioros.

El niño sonrió y relató lo ocurrido, modificando convenientemente la historia para que los dos caballeros de plata no castigaran a los dos pequeños.  
-Señor, le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ni Camus ni Milo se escaparon del Templo. Estaban despiertos cuando pasé por aquí delante y les pregunté si querían acompañarme para ver la comitiva de recibimiento del Dalái Lama.-

El convencimiento de las palabras que salieron de boca de Aioros sonaron perfectas, a pesar de enmascarar una mentira. Sargas y Aparctias se miraron resueltos e hicieron entrar a sus respectivos aprendices.

-De acuerdo Aioros. Gracias por cuidarles. Espero que no hayan sido un incordio para ti- respondió el caballero de Corona Boreal.

Sin más despidieron a los dos hermanos, que pusieron rumbo al templo de Sagitario.  
-Hermano, ¿por qué les mentiste? ¿Por qué encubriste a esos dos?- preguntó Aioria. Se mostraba molesto con la decisión de su hermano. Esperaba ver cómo los dos compañeros eran regañados por sus maestros, y su diversión se fue al traste.  
Aioros esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.  
-No quisiera quedar como un chivato…y tengo la impresión de que Sargas se llevará una sorpresa.-  
El pequeño suspiró frustrado, pero convencido con la explicación que dio su hermano.  
Subieron las escaleras y acudieron junto a Folo, su maestro.

Aparctias preparó el desayuno para los dos pequeños, que se habían sumido en un extraño silencio, sólo roto por leves murmullos de agradecimiento cuando recibieron las tazas de leche con chocolate.

Sargas no quitaba la vista de encima a Milo, que trataba de mostrarse natural, aún sumido en ese silencio. Sumergió una magdalena en su café. Justo cuando el bollo iba a ser devorado, Sargas lo soltó y la magdalena cayó estrepitosamente en la taza, salpicando todo alrededor.

-¡Primo, ten más cuidado!- exclamó Aparctias, limpiándose donde le había empapado.

El caballero de plata de Serpiente se había echado hacia atrás y continuaba mirando a su alumno, que ahora le miraba retadoramente. Tragó saliva y sintió como la sangre le iba subiendo a borbotones.  
Inmediatamente, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia Milo y se posicionó frente a él.

-¡Si es que lo sabía! Aioros ha tenido piedad contigo, pero a mí no me puedes mentir. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé. ¡A tu habitación ahora mismo, y no quiero oírte en el resto del día! La próxima vez que te escapes del templo sin mi permiso, te voy a dar tantos azotes que no vas a poder sentarte en un mes. ¡Vamos!- ordenó a su alumno.

Milo se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos. Tragó saliva y miró a Camus, que se había quedado lívido, con una galleta en la mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y trató de tragar la comida, atascándose e impidiéndoselo.  
Aparctias rápidamente entregó la taza a Camus, que bebió ávidamente la leche para que la bola de galleta bajara por su garganta.

-¿Acaso no me has oído Milo? ¡A tu cuarto! ¡YA!- dijo acompañando la orden de un gesto con la mano.

Milo depositó la galleta que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y cabizbajo caminó rumbo a su reclusión.

Aparctias miró con severidad a Camus, que por fin había tragado la bola de galleta. Sin limpiarle las foceras ni las manitas llenas de migas y chocolate, el caballero de plata recogió a su pupilo en volandas y fue a despedirse de su primo.

-¿Pero cómo…?- preguntó a Sargas.  
-Estos dos se comunican por telepatía. Y no ha sido una conversación privada-respondió.

Su primo se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.  
-Pues yo ni me enteré. Pasaré a hablar con Folo. Nos vemos luego-

Sargas se despidió de su primo y se quedó limpiando el desastre de la cocina. Mientras recogía las migas y pasaba la bayeta, rumiaba en su cabeza ponderando si había hecho bien castigando a Milo o si debía agradecer a los dioses que diera señales de su genialidad. Empezó a reírse incontroladamente.  
-Demonio de crío…qué ganas tengo de empezar a entrenarle correctamente-

Tras limpiar, agarró una manzana y le dio un bocado. Decidió levantarle el castigo.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
Rudraksha: Semilla del árbol de Rudraksha (literalmente, ojo de Shiva). Es considerada sagrada para los indios, tanto hindúes como budistas. Por eso muchos malas están hechos de esta semilla.**

**Bodhisattva: persona que profesa la religión budista y se embarca de manera muy significativa. El Dalái Lama (actualmente Tenzin Gyatso) es un bodhisattva y líder espiritual del budismo. No es la reencarnación de Buda, puesto que Siddharta Gautama terminó el ciclo de las reencarnaciones al alcanzar el Nirvana.**

**Foceras: cerco de suciedad que queda alrededor de la boca tras comer. El típico que les queda a los niños al beber leche. Es un término español, coloquial.**

**Seguiremos en Grecia en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer!**


	16. Augurios

**16. Augurios **

-Todos tenemos virtudes y defectos, Saga-  
Quien hablaba solemne y pausadamente era Atreo, el caballero de plata de Cuervo, ahora maestro del futuro portador de la armadura de Géminis.

El joven griego escuchaba atento a su mentor.

-Es nuestro deber potenciar esas virtudes, en detrimento de los defectos, para gobernar con justicia, sabiduría y respeto. Sin respeto, no conseguirás nada. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?- dijo volviéndose a su alumno.

Saga asintió. Su maestro era demasiado insistente con esas teorías y llegaban a agotarle. Tratando de ocultar un bostezo, se colocó la mano sobre la boca.

-Sé que tienes muchísimas papeletas para convertirte en el futuro Patriarca-

El tema. Con esto, Atreo obtenía la atención del pequeño preadolescente. Sonrió de medio lado, puesto que la treta había dado su fruto. Otra vez tenía a Saga pendiente de sus palabras.

-Escúchame bien ¿de acuerdo? Hay una teoría que dice que el caballero de Géminis no nace nunca solo, sino que tiene un gemelo. En estos nacimientos, uno de los dos nace con la semilla de la bondad, y el otro con la semilla de la maldad. Tú has sido bendecido por los dioses, que te han otorgado esa dicha. Eres bueno y no tienes hermanos. No sólo portarás la armadura de Cástor y Pólux, sino que además llegarás a ser líder de este Santuario. Es el destino que te dieron las estrellas.-

Saga esbozó una sonrisa. Pensaba en su hermano Kanon, oculto a los ojos de toda la gente del Santuario. Ni siquiera Atreo conocía su existencia.  
Sólo una persona llegó a saber del gemelo menor.

Doce años atrás, Leda, una mujer de ascendencia noble, de la más rancia aristocracia de Grecia, dio a luz a dos gemelos. Nunca quiso decir quién fue el padre de las criaturas. Pero fueron la causa de su desgracia, puesto que esos niños nacieron fuera del matrimonio que ella mantenía con su marido. Eran hijos fruto de un adulterio.

Leda rápidamente fue despreciada por su esposo, quien se divorció de ella. Todas las amistades que ella creía sólidas la abandonaron. Su reputación cayó en picado y era vapuleada en todas las reuniones de la aristocracia. Avergonzada por todo aquello, se refugió con los dos bebés en la isla de Egina.

Sus días en aquella isla no mejoraron su situación y poco a poco fue sumiéndose en una fuerte depresión, por lo que descuidaba a sus hijos. Los maldecía constantemente, y maldecía el día en que conoció al padre. Ni siquiera los momentos de placer junto a él eran un alivio.  
Trató de buscarle, para que se encargara de esa pesada carga. O de compartirla. Pero tan misteriosamente apareció en su vida, tan rápido que desapareció.

Dejada de la mano de la locura, Leda fue tornándose más y más violenta, con furiosos arranques de inmisericordia para la sangre de su sangre. Saga y Kanon se protegían mutuamente de aquel ser endemoniado que se hacía llamar "Madre".

Una mañana, cinco años después de su nacimiento, llegó un emisario del Santuario a la humilde casa que compartían y servía de cárcel para los niños. Éste interrogó a Leda convenientemente y preguntó por el niño.

-¿Cuál de ellos?- respondió bruscamente la mujer.

El emisario se quedó perplejo y revisó el papel que le había entregado el Patriarca.

-Aquí sólo nombra a uno, el que naciera bajo la constelación de Géminis-

-Son gemelos, nacieron el mismo día- Leda abrió la puerta del huerto y llamó a los dos niños, quienes se presentaron rápidamente frente al hombre.

El emisario no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que llevarse sólo uno. No dos.  
Leda se cruzó de brazos impaciente. No le agradaban las visitas, por si alguien pudiera reconocerla.

-Puede llevarse a los dos si quiere. A mi me da igual- masculló, sin preocuparse que sus hijos estaban delante. Los dos hermanos se apretaron las manos.

El hombre suspiró y declaró que sólo podía llevarse a uno. Que en el papel con instrucciones ponía específicamente que sólo era un niño, no dos.  
Ante tal contestación Leda se arrojó a los pies de aquel emisario.

-Por favor, llévese los dos. Son mi desgracia, no eran deseados. Verles día a día me recuerdan todo el mal que padecí. No les quiero. Por favor, prefiero que se los lleve alguien y los cuide porque yo no puedo más-

Una situación incómoda y patética sin igual. El emisario arrugó el rostro en señal de desagrado y sintió lástima por los dos pequeños, que le miraban suplicantes, queriendo salir de aquel futuro incierto junto a su madre.

Aún un poco reticente, el emisario acordó llevarse a ambos pero con la condición de que nadie debía saber que eran gemelos. Uno de ellos debería permanecer en la sombra, mientras el otro sería entrenado convenientemente. Para ser caballero. En el Santuario de Atenea.

De camino a su destino se decidió que se presentaría Saga, por ser el mayor de los dos. El emisario había dejado a Kanon en el templo de Géminis convenientemente oculto bajo una capa y acudió con Saga frente al Patriarca.

Después de que Shion declarara a Saga como futuro caballero de Géminis y a Atreo de Cuervo como maestro, el emisario y el niño regresaron junto a Kanon.

-Nadie debe conocer su existencia. ¿De acuerdo? Nadie. Ni tu maestro.- dijo seriamente mirando a Saga. ¿O estaba mirando a Kanon?. Daba igual. Ambos asintieron afirmativamente.

Dándose por satisfecho, el emisario se encaminó fuera del templo.

-Ha dicho que NADIE debe saber de ti, ¿verdad hermano?- habló Saga esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lo ha remarcado- apoyó Kanon, imitando el gesto de su hermano.

Los gemelos cruzaron sus miradas y rieron, de una manera traviesa para su edad. Quizás no eran conscientes de lo que hacían. Pero lo único seguro fue que nadie supo nada más de aquel emisario, perdido en un laberinto infinito dentro del templo de Géminis. La única persona que conocía la existencia de Kanon ya no podría delatarles.

Sumido en esos pensamientos Saga no se percató de que, precisamente su hermano había escuchado la conversación entre maestro y alumno.  
Oculto convenientemente tras una cortina, Kanon asistía diariamente a las mismas lecciones que recibía su hermano. Y Saga a su vez se convirtió en su maestro.

El gemelo menor apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, dolido por las palabras que aquel caballero escupía por la boca. Sobre todo porque desde que apareció en sus vidas, Kanon tuvo claro que poco a poco taladraban el subconsciente de su hermano…y el suyo propio.

Una brecha se abrió entre ambos hermanos, que día a día fue agrietándose más, haciendo que la complicidad que tenían de niños, se fuera perdiendo paulatinamente.

Kanon, consciente de esto, fue alimentando un odio exacerbado hacia el Santuario y sus habitantes. Por culpa de ellos, su hermano ya no era el mismo.

Raudo fue a esconderse en su habitación, oculta a los ojos de extraños. Con el corazón desbocado, entró en el cuarto y descargó su rabia contra la pared, propinando un puñetazo y abriendo un boquete en ella.  
Aún con el puño incrustado en la pared, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
Retiró la mano y los cascotes cayeron contra el suelo, quebrándose en más pedazos.  
Lentamente se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella. Rebuscó entre unos cajones de la mesita un rollo de vendas. Contempló unos segundos la piel desollada en sus nudillos, la sangre que empezaba a brotar y el dolor que comenzaba a aflorar recorriendo su muñeca subiendo por el brazo.

Comenzó a vendarse la mano lentamente, pensando en cómo utilizar a su hermano como marioneta para sus propios designios.

-Yo seré el gemelo malo...pero mi hermano no es tan santo como finge...volveremos a estar juntos, como antes...y entonces...- masculló, tratando de apaciguar su dolor.

**_[Templo del Patriarca]_**

Shion había despedido al Dalái Lama y al pequeño Shaka. Frente a su templo, salió a ver la comitiva marchar con su paso lento pero sin pausa.  
Tenía sus dos manos colocadas sobre los hombros de Mü, que agitaba la mano aún, deseoso de volver a ver a su nuevo amigo.

Poco a poco el sol se iba poniendo en el horizonte, y el sol dejaba que sus anaranjados rayos dieran un color similar al de las túnicas de los monjes al Santuario, al reflejarse sobre la piedra y el mármol.

Maestro y alumno permanecieron en esa posición, hasta que la comitiva fue un punto indistinguible.

-Vamos- conminó Shion a su alumno.  
Mü asintió y ambos se adentraron en el templo patriarcal.

El pequeño caminaba a su lado, cabizbajo y pensativo. El Patriarca se sentó pesadamente sobre su trono y pidió al niño que se sentara en sus piernas.

Mü rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de su maestro y se quedó unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de esa situación.

-Maestro- comenzó el niño, mirando a aquél, con ojos interrogativos.  
-Dime hijo- respondió Shion, retirando unos mechones rebeldes del cabello lacio de su alumno.  
-¿Por qué no puede entrenar aquí, con nosotros?-  
Shion sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo lástima por el pequeño.  
-Porque necesita un entrenamiento especial. No todos pueden permanecer en Grecia.-

La respuesta no satisfizo al pequeño lemuriano, quien arremetió con una ristra de preguntas.  
-¿Y nosotros? ¿Estaremos siempre aquí? ¿O tendremos que marcharnos? ¿Y los demás, también se quedarán aquí en Grecia?-

Shion meditó la respuesta. Un niño tan despierto no aceptaría cualquier frase dicha por salir del paso.  
-Cada uno tendrá un destino diferente. Al fin y al cabo estáis a punto de cumplir cinco años. Shaka seguirá en el templo de Bodh Gaya. Pero tiene que entrenar físicamente y deberá viajar para pasar una larga temporada en el templo Shaolín, en China. Es probable que tardéis en volver a veros, pero si algún día tienes que buscarle, ya sabes dónde encontrarle. El resto de tus compañeros aún no tengo decidido dónde irán, pero pronto se lo haré saber. Seguramente quedarán algunos en Grecia, con nosotros. Así que no te preocupes.-

Mü arrugó los labios y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.  
-Pero yo quería que Shaka se quedara-

Shion comenzó a reírse ante la espontaneidad del niño.  
-Hijo mío, tienes que aprender a ser más condescendiente. Es por su bien. Algún día lucharéis juntos y agradecerás mi decisión. Créeme-

El pequeño jugueteó con un mechón de cabello de su maestro. Lo miró detenidamente y enfocó sus ojos hacia la cara de Shion. Observó las arrugas de su rostro y su gesto cansado.  
De repente un miedo incierto se apoderó de su corazón.

-Maestro…¿siempre estarás aquí, conmigo?- preguntó atemorizado.  
Shion se sobresaltó. Un halo de tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos y agachó los párpados, no queriendo revelar la posibilidad de un fin que podría adelantarse antes de que él lo deseara.

-Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final Mü. Algún día yo no estaré y alguien me sustituirá. Sólo te pido una cosa, y escúchame con atención.-  
En este momento, Shion agarró la barbilla a su alumno y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
-Trataré de dejar todo arreglado en el Santuario para cuando me marche. Si los avatares del destino cambian mis planes, te lo haré saber. Llegado ese momento, quiero que hagas lo que te ordene, ¿de acuerdo? Independientemente de si estás de acuerdo o no.-

El tono lúgubre de esas palabras hicieron que Mü se estremeciese al sentirla como una premonición. Al ver la cara de terror de su alumno, Shion relajó la expresión facial y sonrió, lamentando haber asustado a un niño de casi cinco años. Revolvió el pelo de su alumno y le dedicó unas palabras cariñosas para que no se fuera asustado.  
Mü se bajó del regazo de su maestro y salió corriendo a reunirse con sus compañeros para cenar.

Una vez a solas, Shion sintió un viento frío recorriendo la sala. Como si de un augur se tratase, pudo advertir que nuevos tiempos se avecinaban. Y seguramente no serían propicios.

Hacía tiempo que dormía mal a causa de unas terribles pesadillas que le hacían estremecerse en su cama, teniendo auténtico pánico para volver a dormir. Como todas las noches, Shion caminaba hasta Starhill y contemplaba el firmamento nocturno antes de retirarse a descansar.  
Gracias a esos malos sueños, empezó a dejar de acudir.

¿Su pesadilla? Que alguien le asesinaba en ese lugar y sumía al Santuario en un régimen de terror y muerte.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Saga y Kanon son los personajes más enrevesados del manga. Es muy fácil señalar y decir que son los malos, y que Kanon (me encanta este personaje, mucho más que Saga) especialmente desencadena toda la vorágine, aunque luego sean redimidos en Hades. Pero quiero ir más allá y profundizar un poco en ellos, ya que de otra manera me quedarían planos, puesto que esta historia terminará cuando Milo consiga su armadura. Como dije en un capítulo, he subido la edad de obtención a 14-15 años.**

**Los hechos más notables permanecerán estables. Es decir, la línea argumental principal seguirá su curso, con sus respectivos pequeños cambios para ajustar y poco más.**

**Algunos los pasaré por alto, quitándole relevancia y centrándome en aquellos que pudieran influir en Milo. Lógicamente no voy a desvelar absolutamente todo ahora, así que toca tener paciencia. Aún le queda a Milo que le digan su destino de entrenamiento, sus años de entrenamiento...y por supuesto, la obtención de la armadura. **

**En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos en Grecia. Aún hay que desarrollar un par de cosas para dar consistencia al relato y el papel que juegan los dioses egipcios.**

**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen y los que comentan!**


	17. ¡Restricción!

**17. ¡Restricción!**

Tras la tempestad llegó la calma. Unos días después de que Shaka fuera presentado ante Shion, la normalidad regresó al Santuario.

Era principios de marzo, el invierno aún daba coletazos y las lluvias eran intermitentes.

El cielo amaneció encapotado, con nubes bajas teñidas de gris y cargadas de agua. En cualquier momento descargarían la tromba pertinente.

Desde que Milo diera señales de hablar telepáticamente, Sargas se había centrado en ese poder, desdeñando las lecciones típicas de aprendizaje para un niño de cuatro años.

Su primo hacía lo mismo con Camus, con la diferencia de que lo compaginaban con largas tardes de lectura. Aparctias daba especial importancia a la cultura, y además propuso al Patriarca que alguien enseñara francés al pequeño, puesto que de tanto tiempo viviendo en Grecia, prácticamente lo había olvidado.

Para no variar, Milo estaba más pendiente de todo lo que sucedía alrededor, excepto de su maestro. Sargas continuamente le llamaba la atención y las pequeñas discusiones se zanjaban rápido gracias a una severa advertencia.

Repasar las lecciones por telepatía agotaban al pequeño mentalmente. Sargas extenuaba a su alumno y éste empezaba a tomarse las clases como una condena. Poco a poco fue minando su moral y su explosivo carácter empezó a dar sus primeros frutos.

Viendo el cielo propicio para una tormenta a través de la ventana de su cuarto, Milo se meneaba inquieto en su silla. Su maestro le amenazó con un castigo si continuaba nervioso.  
Por respuesta el niño estalló.

-¡Ya no quiero seguir estudiando, estoy cansado, quiero salir fuera!- se quejó.

Sargas frunció el ceño y observó que el niño no se daría por vencido. Lo intentó apaciguar de la única manera que sabía, amenazándole con castigarle. Pero eso ya no resultaba con el pequeño.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí!- y dicho esto saltó de la silla y se escabulló rápidamente de la habitación.

Sargas le gritó que volviera y fue tras él, corriendo escaleras abajo. Al llegar abajo, vio a Milo junto a la puerta, con una mano en la manilla.

-Ni se te ocurra desobedecerme Milo- advirtió seriamente el caballero.

El niño mantuvo la compostura debatiéndose entre la libertad y desobedecer, con las consecuencias que aquello implicaba o agachar la cabeza y regresar a la cárcel, pero ileso.

La tensión por tomar la decisión correcta fue acumulándose en su cabeza y sintió una oleada de fuego quemándole por dentro. Cerró los ojos en un intento de apaciguar ese intenso dolor.

Al ver a su alumno sufriendo, Sargas corrió hacia el niño antes de que pudiera desmayarse sobre el pavimento. El caballero se agachó frente al niño y le llamó a voces.

Milo oía que su maestro le llamaba, pero le escuchaba turbiamente, como si estuviera bajo el agua.  
Sin saber cómo reaccionar, el pequeño abrió los ojos espontáneamente y sintió una ráfaga poderosa saliendo de su cabeza, aliviando el dolor aprisionado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y observó que aún estaba dentro del templo, frente a la puerta. Delante de él, Sargas completamente inmóvil. Milo se quedó sorprendido por la pétrea rigidez de su maestro. Le llamó, con voz temblorosa por el gesto de dolor que reflejaba el rostro.

No era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, así que viendo que su maestro seguía rígido, salió fuera del templo.

Inspiró profundamente, notando el olor húmedo en el aire. Caminó unos pasos fuera y se sentó en las escaleras que daban al templo de Libra, deshabitado.

Sintió una gota caer sobre su pelo, un poco más largo de lo habitual. Sargas había accedido a la petición del pequeño de llevar melena. Aún cuando sólo había crecido un centímetro más de lo habitual, el pequeño estaba ilusionado. Ahora sentía más gotas caer, y las piedras de alrededor se llenaron de motitas oscuras.

Milo sonrió abiertamente y lanzó la vista al cielo. Parpadeaba cada vez que una gota le caía en los ojos. Abrió la boca para capturar todas y cada una de ellas. De repente, las gotas se tornaron más duras y frías. ¿Granizo?

Alrededor no vio pelotitas de granizo rebotando contra la piedra. Sorprendido por este hecho, vio que sólo a él le caían esos trocitos de hielo diminutos. Empezó a sentir frío y tiritó.

-Bonjour Milo- la voz de Camus le sorprendió gratamente.

-¿Bonqué?- dijo cubriéndose con las manitas la cabeza.

-Bonjour, quiere decir buenos días en francés- informó su amigo. Milo asintió y repitió la frase hasta que Camus dio por buena la pronunciación. A un gesto con la mano, los trocitos de hielo que caían sobre Milo cesaron. El griego abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Eras tú quien hacía eso?- exclamó boquiabierto.

El francés asintió divertido.  
-Sí, me lo ha enseñado mi maestro. Dice que los nativos de acuario podemos llegar a congelar todo lo que queramos, incluso en verano. Algún día alcanzaré el cero absoluto- añadió orgulloso.

Milo esbozó una sonrisa.  
-¿Y cómo se llama lo que acabas de hacer?-

Camus se quedó pensativo unos segundos.  
-Polvo de diamantes. Aunque no es tan fuerte como el que hace mi maestro- resolvió, no muy convencido.  
Su compañero asintió y le pidió que volviera a hacerlo.

Los dos niños continuaron jugando bajo la lluvia.

A los lejos, en el templo de Libra, un pequeño de tez morena observaba el ir y venir de ambos. Iba acompañado de Mü quien se adelantó a subir las escaleras para juntarse a sus amigos.  
El lemuriano se giró a mitad de camino.  
-¡Vamos, no pasa nada!- le gritó.

Milo y Camus pararon unos segundos mientras observaban la escena. Sabiendo de quién se trataba, corearon al niño para que se uniera, mientras Mü terminaba de subir las escaleras.

-¡Aldebarán! ¿Juegas con nosotros?- chillaron al unísono.

El pequeño sonrió divertido, pero la sola idea de empaparse no le agradaba mucho. Más que nada temía por su maestro, que se enfadaría si regresaba calado. Finalmente se aventuró y corrió escaleras arriba. Ya le daría explicaciones pertinentes a Espartaco.

Aldebarán destacaba mucho entre sus compañeros. A pesar de tener todos la misma edad, era más alto y corpulento que los demás. Al principio todos huían de él, por temor a encontrarse con un niño bruto y torpe. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Aldebarán era tímido, dulce y a pesar de su envergadura, podía presentar más delicadeza que el tallo de un lirio.

Los cuatro pequeños se entretenían correteando por entre los templos de Escorpio y Libra, jugando a pillarse.

De repente empezó a llover con más fuerza y rápidamente se cobijaron en el séptimo templo.  
Mü, que tenía el pelo más largo de los cuatro, se apartó los mechones empapados de la cara y escurrió el cabello a un lado. Milo y Camus le miraban con envidia y siempre lo andaban comparando.

-Nos lo vamos a dejar tan largo como tú. A mí ya me ha crecido dos centímetros más. Está más largo que el mes pasado- respondió orgulloso Milo.  
-Sí, ahora lo tienes como Aioria- dijo Aldebarán, revolviéndole el cabello azulado.  
Milo gruñó disgustado.  
-¿Y tú Aldebarán? ¿Te lo vas a dejar muy largo también?- propuso Camus. El cabello turquesa del francés, también más largo que el mes anterior, empezaba a tomar forma, aunque más lacio que el de Milo.

El pequeño Tauro mostró la tirante coleta que llevaba atada.  
-A mi me da para atarme una coleta, aunque mi maestro me peina con mucha agua encima para poder hacerlo. Aún no está lo suficientemente largo como para que los pelos se mantengan atados por la goma elástica- dijo señalando la coleta malva que se estaba atando Mü.

Repentinamente los cuatro niños se quedaron callados.  
Camus comenzó a ensayar el polvo de diamante delante de sus compañeros. La atmósfera circundante se enfrió súbitamente y pequeños cristalitos aparecieron delicadamente, formando una suave capa de escarcha sobre el suelo del templo de Libra.

Sus compañeros observaron asombrados el poder de Camus, que les explicó de qué se trataba.

Aldebarán se dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.  
-Pues mira de lo que soy capaz. Esto me lo enseñó mi maestro-

Y caminando contra un pilar derruido, lo hizo pedazos de un solo golpe con la mano.

Todos aplaudieron la demostración de fuerza del brasileño.

Mü sonrió dulcemente y pidió silencio unos segundos.

Los pedazos que Aldebarán había dejado tras golpear el pilar, se elevaron por encima de sus cabezas y lanzó los cascotes fuera del templo.  
-Telequinesis- informó el lemuriano.

Sus compañeros aplaudieron de nuevo la demostración de sus poderes.

Milo sintió tres pares de ojos centrándose en él. Era su turno de demostrar su poder.  
Pero ¿cómo? Si no había empezado a entrenar con su maestro. Solamente la telepatía y estudiar era lo que hacían. No sabía cuáles eran los poderes de Escorpio.  
Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara y explicó a sus amigos la situación.  
-Vosotros ya empezáis a dar muestras de vuestro poder…pero yo no- murmuró cabizbajo.

Mü se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.  
-Es raro que no hayas hecho nada durante este tiempo, aparte de la telepatía. Pronto empezaremos a entrenar en serio nuestros poderes. No conozco las técnicas de Escorpio, pero alguna forma deberías dar ya. De todas maneras, mi Maestro sabe hacer más cosas que levantar piedras, hay muchos ataques de Aries que no sé utilizar.-

Aldebarán agitó la cabeza negativamente, dando a entender que él tampoco sabía las técnicas de Escorpio.

Camus miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros.  
-Quizás hayas hecho algo pero que no sepas como llamarlo. Así empecé yo con polvo de diamante. Noté una fuerza muy fría, la dejé escapar…y congelé el desayuno-

Milo pensó unos segundos. De repente cayó en la cuenta de la situación que le había abocado a salir al exterior. La pelea con Sargas. Algo ocurrió. La mención de una fuerza, en su caso ígnea y no helada, que se escapaba en tromba de su cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Vamos!- pidió a sus amigos al salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Rápidamente Milo abrió la puerta del templo de Escorpio, atemorizado.  
Llamó a su maestro, primero en voz alta y después a gritos. No obtuvo contestación.

-Le dejé aquí, en la puerta. Estaba como paralizado- dijo el griego.

Justo cuando iban a salir del templo, se toparon de bruces con Sargas, Aparctias, Aioros y Aioria.

El maestro de Milo observó a los cuatro pequeños. Aparctias ordenó a Aldebarán y Mü marcharse, pero su primo le interrumpió.

-No, se pueden quedar. Quiero probar una cosa.- musitó acercándose a su alumno. Se acuclilló frente al peliazul, quien agachó la cabeza.

-Milo. Quiero que hagas a uno de tus compañeros lo que me hiciste a mi-

Aparctias se sobresaltó y recriminó a su primo, pero éste le mandó callar.

-Hazlo. No es una petición. Es una orden.-

El pequeño tragó saliva, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. De alguna manera sabía que había herido a su maestro cuando le paralizó. Y él no quería hacer daño a sus amigos. Negó con la cabeza.

-Maestro, no puedo hacerlo.- declaró apretando sus puños.

Sargas sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Vas a desobedecer una orden?-

-No quiero hacerles daño- dijo manteniéndose firme en su decisión.

Camus, Mü y Aldebarán se miraban entre interrogantes y sorprendidos.

Sargas sabía manejar al pequeño escorpión, y lo estaba llevando por el camino que quería.

-Entonces pagarás tú por ellos. Tu insolencia tiene un límite, y mi paciencia también. Prepárate- dijo poniéndose en una posición aparentemente ofensiva.

Aioros fue a hablar, pero Aparctias, que al fin había comprendido lo que quería hacer su primo, le apartó.

Aioria, aferrado a las piernas de su hermano sonreía descaradamente. Por fin podría ver al escorpión sufrir.  
La mala fortuna hizo que Milo, quien se mantenía estoico esperando recibir un ataque de su maestro, abriera los ojos y viera a Aioria reírse.

El peliazul sintió como su cabeza se inundaba de un calor asfixiante que dolía endiabladamente. Apretó los dientes y gritó hacia Aioria.

-¿¡De qué te ríes tú!?- la furia de Milo se había desbocado. Sargas se quedó atónito ante el repentino estallido de su alumno. Esta vez no fue él quien hizo enfurecer al pequeño, sino un compañero.

Aioria se armó de valor y se enfrentó a Milo.

-De ti, de quién si no. Sólo sabes meterte en problemas y fastidiar a los demás- soltó socarronamente. Para ser pequeño, era bastante deslenguado.

Aioros reprendió a su hermano pequeño, pero éste le pidió que no se entrometiera.

Ahora estaban los dos niños, frente a frente, mirándose con odio. Aioros suplicó a Sargas que parara a los dos niños, puesto que Aioria estaba siendo entrenado y podía hacerle daño a Milo.  
Sargas miró a Aioros y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Eres la vergüenza de este Santuario! Mírate, si ni siquiera conoces los ataques de Escorpio.- arremetió el pequeño Leo.  
Y sin esperar la contestación de su contrincante, Aioria se lanzó como un rayo sobre Milo y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago.

El peliazul se dobló de dolor, llevándose las manos al vientre, pero sin caer al suelo.  
Sólo Sargas se mantuvo impasible, el resto cerraron los ojos con gesto de dolor al ser testigos de su incipiente poder.

Aún con la mano sobre su abdomen, Milo hizo de tripas corazón y se irguió orgulloso. Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y tosió fuertemente.

Aioria corrió hacia él de nuevo, dispuesto a propinarle otro puñetazo y terminar con ese odio.  
Un segundo golpe derribó definitivamente al aprendiz de Escorpio.  
Camus gritó su nombre asustado. Mü le sujetó y le indicó que no le desconcentrara.  
-¿Qué dices?- le contestó el francés, aún aterrado.  
-Espera y verás. Mi Maestro dice que Escorpio tiene mucha resistencia y se deja golpear sólo para ver el alcance de poder de su adversario-

Milo estaba tirado en el suelo. No se movía. Aioria hizo crujir sus nudillos y caminó hacia él.  
Chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar junto a su hermano.

Alrededor del cuerpo de Milo se empezó a generar un aura dorada suavemente. Poco a poco fue incorporándose hasta quedar de pie de nuevo, con la cabeza gacha.

Todo sucedió en milésimas de segundo. Ni siquiera Aioria, el más rápido de sus compañeros, pudo esquivar el ataque.  
Primero sintió que se sus músculos no respondían a sus decisiones cerebrales. Como si de un cortocircuito se tratara, dejaron de responder. Súbitamente sintió pánico al verse paralizado. Veía lo que pasaba alrededor, pero era incapaz de gritar o de hacer un gesto para liberarse.  
Por dentro gritaba desesperado, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando, sólo que no podía moverse y la sensación de miedo se apoderaba más y más de él.

Repentinamente, todo cesó. Aún con pánico en el cuerpo, sintió hormigueo en sus extremidades. Temblando de terror finalmente pudo ser capaz de correr tambaleándose a refugiarse en brazos de su hermano, quien mantenía un gesto adusto en la cara.  
Aioria se echó a llorar por el sufrimiento padecido en esos segundos y su hermano le consoló, llevándole fuera del templo de Escorpio.

Sargas sonrió a Milo, que jadeaba de cansancio y dolor.  
-A ese ataque se le denomina Restricción- informó a su alumno.

Milo sonrió de medio lado, imitando el gesto de su maestro.

Camus, Mü y Aldebarán corrieron junto a él y le felicitaron. Agotado como estaba, Sargas despidió a los niños y a su primo, que se encargó de llevar a Aldebarán con Espartaco y a Mü al templo patriarcal.

Pasadas unas horas, y con la noche ya encima, Sargas habló con Milo. Le explicó la naturaleza de los ataques de Escorpio y que empezarían a entrenar esos poderes poco a poco. Tras el ataque que le hizo en el templo, fue a hablar con Shion, y le pidió que le pusiera a prueba, en una situación límite.  
-Y así lo hice. No tenía intención de atacarte, no viste mi posición defensiva. La confundiste con mi posición ofensiva y te preparaste para recibir, sin embargo yo esperaba que fueras tú quien me atacara. Por eso me estaba defendiendo. Para mala suerte de Aioria, que recibió tu ataque de pleno y él no tenía los medios para contrarrestarlo adecuadamente-

Milo observó con sus ojos celestes a su maestro. Sus miradas se cruzaron, como aquella primera vez que lo vio siendo un bebé. Algo se revolvió dentro de Milo que hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lanzara en los brazos de su maestro, reclamando cariño.  
Sargas se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué hacer. No era precisamente una persona excesivamente afectuosa, y se quedó con las manos en el aire y el niño rodeándole el torso.  
Suspirando estrechó al niño entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza azulada.  
Milo se apartó e hizo un gesto de disgusto.  
-Besos no, que me pinchas- dijo colocando las manitas sobre la boca de su maestro.

Sargas se puso colorado repentinamente, puesto que esa frase se la decía alguien a menudo.  
Hasta entonces no se preocupaba de ocultar sus relaciones, puesto que Milo no entendía nada. Pero el niño ya no lo era tanto, y comenzaba a ver actitudes un tanto extrañas.  
Demasiadas preguntas últimamente.

-Me imagino de quién aprendiste esa frase…ya hablaré con ella…- musitó aún con cierto rubor en la cara.  
Milo se percataba del cambio de color de su maestro cuando ella andaba cerca. Le divertía ese contraste, y constantemente repetía su nombre sólo para ver cómo él se tornaba colorado.

Recordando esas travesuras que Milo aún no alcanzaba a entender completamente, Sargas se echó a reír.

-Ya viene- informó el enano con media sonrisa. Inmediatamente, Sargas se sobresaltó y echó una mirada rápida al reloj. Era la hora que ella solía acudir a hacer visitas. Y Milo no estaba durmiendo, como la mayoría de los días.

-Demonios…tú quédate aquí a dormir- le ordenó antes de salir de su dormitorio. Se miró en el espejo del pasillo mientras salía acelerado escaleras abajo.

Abrió la puerta y una amazona se presentó. Quitándose la máscara plateada, descubrió su bello rostro adelantando los labios para recibir el beso de Sargas. Bajo el marco de la puerta, los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Tras despegarse, y aún enredados los brazos de ella en el cuello de él, y los brazos de él rodeando la cintura de la amazona, escucharon una vocecita.  
-¿A que hoy pincha?- dijo Milo, que había visto cómo se besaban su maestro y la amazona recién llegada.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y deshicieron el agarre mutuo.  
-¡Pero bueno, qué haces aquí! ¡A la cama ahora mismo!- dijo Sargas, relamiéndose.

La amazona aupó al pequeño en sus brazos y estampó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.  
-Pronto no podré cogerte en brazos- dijo con su hermosa voz.  
Milo devolvió el beso a la amazona y hundió su cabecita en el cuello de la mujer, aspirando el perfume dulce que emanaba.

-Segin, hoy derroté a Aioria- informó el pequeño, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un mechón de cabello verde entre los dientes.

La amazona de Cassiopea soltó una risa cristalina y le felicitó. A su manera, atropelladamente, Milo le relató lo acontecido. Segin escuchó atenta las palabras del niño y al finalizar el relato, miró preocupada a Sargas.  
-¿Y cómo está Aioria?-

-Estuve por la tarde charlando con Folo, y le tuvieron que dar una tila para que se tranquilizara. Pero supongo que a estas horas estará bien- respondió el caballero.

Segin levantó una ceja y lanzó una mirada de reproche al hombre. Luego, depositando a Milo en el suelo, se agachó y agarró a Milo de las manos.  
-Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Aioria? A ver qué tal se encuentra. Sería un bonito detalle por tu parte-

Las palabras dulces hacían efecto en el pequeño escorpión, y en lugar de quejarse, desvió la mirada y suspiró.  
-Vale, iré a verle- dijo sin mostrar resistencia a tal efecto.

Segin sonrió y le dio un tercer beso.  
-Vencer o no es cuestión de poder. Pero un caballero debe mostrarse magnánimo en la victoria. Puede que algún día pierdas, y tienes que aprender tanto el sabor dulce de la victoria como el amargo de la derrota. En ambos casos, muestra tus respetos a tu adversario, pues seguramente él te ha golpeado. Ve con Aioria- incitó la amazona.

Milo sacudió la cabeza y salió escopetado escaleras arriba, hacia Sagitario.

Sargas rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su amada.

-Tendremos, por lo menos, media hora para nosotros solos- susurró a Segin en el oído. Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Suficientes- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_**[Templo de Sagitario]**_

Aioros abrió la puerta del templo al sentir a alguien llamar insistentemente.  
-Ah, eres tú- dijo con cierto desdén en sus palabras.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz grave desde el fondo de los aposentos privados.  
-Es Milo, maestro- respondió el muchacho, desde la puerta.  
-Déjale pasar- indicó Folo a su pupilo.

Aioros se mantuvo en el marco, y frunció el ceño. Finalmente abrió la puerta completamente y dejó pasar al pequeño.

Le indicó que le siguiese y que mostrara respeto a su maestro. El chiquillo agitó la cabeza en gesto de afirmación.

El salón privado de Sagitario era, aparentemente, más pequeño que el de Escorpio. Pero era una mera ilusión óptica, puesto que estaba más amueblado que su templo. Por todas las paredes había muebles, que almacenaban libros, enciclopedias y numerosas cajas rellenas de papiros. No había mucha decoración, excepto un gran mapa antiguo regentando uno de los sofás y unos grabados de la constelación de Sagitario.

Una alfombra de colores tierra se extendía hasta dos sofás de tres plazas, tapizados en color naranja oscuro. Una butaca grande de cuero marrón oscuro era el emplazamiento predilecto de Folo, donde solía leer las noches antes de irse a dormir.

El caballero de Orión se incorporó en su butaca, depositando el rollo de papiro que tenía entre las manos en una mesita a su derecha.  
Con un sutil gesto indicó a su alumno que se retirara, ya que deseaba privacidad para conversar con el invitado.

Aioros accedió y se refugió en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano pequeño.

Folo se mesó la recortada barba e indicó al pequeño Milo a sentarse en el sofá grande.  
Casi no llegaba, y tuvo que trepar un poco para poder sentarse correctamente. Ni en el borde del sofá, porque denotaba nerviosismo e impaciencia ni con la espalda pegada al respaldo, puesto que denotaba pereza y desgana.

Justo a mitad de camino, con la espalda erguida y las manos sobre sus muslos. Las piernas colgaban un poco por el sofá, sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Aún le quedaban años para crecer lo suficiente.

El caballero observó con minuciosidad los gestos del pequeño y acordó que, al menos, Sargas había progresado enseñando protocolo a Milo.

Folo cruzó la pierna derecha y se recostó en su butaca. El niño mantenía la cabeza gacha, como siempre que esperaba recibir una regañina.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó con voz grave, en un griego exquisito. No era para menos, él era oriundo de Tesalónica.

Milo inspiró y miró directamente a los ojos del caballero.  
-Quería saber qué tal estaba Aioria- corta y concisa la respuesta.

El pequeño escudriñó al caballero de Orión, su curtida piel por el sol y mil batallas. Realmente era un santo poderoso. Su pelo entrecano le daba más autoridad si cabía.

-¿Cómo crees qué está?- otra pregunta directa, sin rodeos.

Milo no sabía cómo encarar esta nueva pregunta. Él sólo había venido a interesarse por Aioria, no a que le sometieran a un tercer grado.  
-No sé, a eso he venido.- fue tajante de nuevo en su respuesta.

Folo se cruzó de brazos y observó la reacción del pequeño. Empezaba a mostrarse inquieto, desviando la mirada a todos lados y rascándose el brazo izquierdo.

Mandó llamar a Aioria, quién se presentó raudo frente a su maestro, ignorando a Milo.

-Tienes visita muchacho- indicó con la cabeza.

Aioria miró a su compañero de armas y con una inclinación de cabeza, dio las buenas noches.  
Folo se incorporó de la butaca, dejando a los dos pequeños a solas.  
Sabía que no hacía falta hacer nada más, que ambos se comportarían.

Los dos niños quedaron finalmente a solas. Aún con cierto resquemor en el cuerpo, Aioria se sentó en el otro sofá, en la misma posición que su compañero.

-Eres tonto- espetó Aioria a Milo. Éste se sobresaltó.  
-Y tú más- respondió ofendido y le sacó la lengua.  
-Aquí no puedes hacerme cosas raras, porque estoy en mi templo y si me haces algo mi hermano y mi maestro te harán pedazos- prosiguió el rubio. Le devolvió el gesto.

Milo frunció el ceño.  
-¿Por qué tienes la lengua roja?- preguntó curioso.  
-Mi hermano me dio unas tiras de regaliz rojo, por los puñetazos que te di- y abrió la boca para mostrar completamente el color de lengua.  
-No me dolieron- respondió orgulloso Milo.  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tú- reclamó Aioria, ahora él estaba molesto.  
-¿Quieres volver a probar mi restricción? Era divertido verte con esa cara de terror- terció Milo, replicando el gesto de sonreír de medio lado.

Aioria se estremeció ante esa sonrisa y al recordar lo acontecido horas antes en el templo de Escorpio.  
-Si sigues así llamo a mi hermano y a mi maestro- amenazó el rubio.

Milo se dejó resbalar por el sofá y se subió al de Aioria. Éste retrocedió espantado y volvió a repetir la amenaza de llamar a los mayores.  
Sin decir una sola palabra, Milo se levantó la camiseta.

Aioria abrió los ojos como platos y acarició el vientre de su compañero. Milo aguantó estoicamente, a pesar de que un suave roce le hacía ver las estrellas de dolor.

Se bajó la camiseta de nuevo.  
-Eso me lo hiciste tú, y no me he quejado ni a mi maestro ni a nadie-

El rubio comprendió entonces el error cometido. Miró a Milo unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Del mismo modo se dejó resbalar por el sofá y fue trotando hasta su habitación, donde Aioros estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo. Intercambiaron unas palabras y a los pocos segundos el pequeño regresó al sofá con algo en la mano.

Trepó por el sofá y se sentó junto a Milo. Tendió lo que llevaba en la mano a su compatriota.

-Toma. De parte de mi hermano y mío.-

Unas barritas de regaliz rojo. El escorpión cogió una y la miró detenidamente, aspirando el dulce aroma a fresa que destilaban. Mordió una y la masticó profusamente. Al terminar mostró la lengua a Aioria.  
-¿Está roja?-  
El rubio negó con la cabeza.  
-Muy poco. Tienes que comer más para que se te ponga roja del todo. Y mantener el trozo en la boca mucho tiempo. Así- y le dio un bocado a otra tira. Al cabo de un minuto, Aioria tragó el regaliz y conminó a Milo a imitarle.

Al fin Milo consiguió teñir su lengua de rojo y se retaron a seguir oscureciéndola. Las risas de los dos pequeños inundaron el templo de Sagitario.

Folo sonrió para sí mismo y acudió a verles al salón. Llamó a Aioros para que fuera testigo.

Aioria y Milo se perseguían por el salón, entre risas y juegos suaves, debido al enorme moratón que presentaba el escorpión en la tripa.

Al verse sorprendidos, los dos corrieron hacia los dos mayores y les sacaron la lengua, mostrándoles lo rojas que estaban.

-En el fondo son iguales, por eso se peleaban tanto- declaró Folo a Aioros. Éste sonrió divertido por la escena y se sumó a los juegos de los dos pequeños.

Pronto se les unió Folo, que acabó rodando por el suelo con los tres niños atacándole sin piedad, entre risas.

Quizás nunca más volvieran a retumbar esas risas en el templo de Sagitario.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Primeros pasos de los peques del Santuario. Las amistades se fraguan, a veces, bruscamente.**

**Tengo una preguntilla. Si alguien pudiera resolvérmela, lo agradecería. Normalmente para escribir estos capítulos lo hago en formato Word. Para los diálogos utilizo el guión medio - que ya forma parte de una tecla y es más rápido y cómodo. Sin embargo, en multitud de fics, inician los diálogos con un guión medio mucho más largo, quedando más visibles. Seguro que es torpeza mía pero ¿cómo se pone ese guión con el teclado? ¡Gracias por adelantado!**

**En el siguiente capítulo regresaremos a Egipto, para ver cómo van las cosas por allí y cuáles son los planes de Neftis. **

**¡Un abrazo para todos los que me leen y comentan! Contesto por privado :)**


	18. El Juicio de Osiris

**18. El Juicio de Osiris.**

Caminaba apesadumbrado. O más bien, temeroso. Tarik escuchaba sus pasos retumbar por la fría piedra de la estancia. A un paso de la eternidad, o de la condena.

Tras varios años vagando por el mundo terrenal, desafiando a numerosos demonios que trataban de devorarlo, finalmente encontró el lugar para llegar a la Duat. Su persistencia y su valor lo habían llevado ante la ansiada puerta a un futuro mejor.

Continuó su pesado andar por los estrechos pasadizos iluminados por antorchas portadoras del fuego eterno. Al fin pudo divisar una luz más intensa al final de un pasillo, que daba a una pequeña sala fría, con una puerta áurea.

Frente a él, con su característica cabeza de chacal, Anubis le recibió. Portaba un ankh y dedicó unas palabras sagradas al alma del difunto. Los ojos ambarinos del dios escudriñaron al hombre.  
-Sígueme- habló el dios.

Una pesada puerta dorada se abrió ante ellos y pasaron. Por miedo o respeto, Tarik caminaba tres pasos por detrás del dios.

Ante él se extendió una gran sala, donde al final se hallaba Osiris junto a su esposa Isis, en un trono de jade y oro.  
Una especie de tribuno se extendía a la izquierda del trono, donde se hallaban cuarenta y dos jueces, esperando impacientes el desarrollo del juicio. Estos asesores podrían ayudar o no al alma del muerto.

La primera en aparecer fue la diosa Maat. Relucía espléndida, extendiendo sus alas blancas hacia Anubis. Éste realizó una leve reverencia ante ella y tomó una pluma nívea entre sus dedos. De un pequeño tirón, Anubis arrancó la pluma necesaria y tras agradecer a su compañera su servicio, se dirigió a la balanza dorada que colgaba en medio de la sala y la depositó en uno de los platillos.

Con un papiro en la mano y una pluma de ibis en otra, Tot hizo brotar sangre de la punta para relatar el resultado.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Tarik contestó, aún abrumado por todo lo que estaba observando. Nunca imaginó la Duat de esa manera. Supuso que sería un lugar frío y oscuro, como el Inframundo griego, que tantas veces le contaron.

Tot garabateó en el papiro y cuando terminó, concedió permiso a Anubis.

El dios chacal se acercó a Tarik. Colocó el ankh sobre el lado derecho del tórax del hombre. Pronunció una serie de rezos extraños y a continuación introdujo su mano. Cuando obtuvo lo que necesitaba, sacó el brazo de las entrañas. El hombre sintió un vacío en su pecho.

El corazón de Tarik salió limpio, puesto que no era el corazón mortal, sino el del alma. De color rojo oscuro, Anubis lo depositó sobre el otro platillo, recuperando el ankh.  
Con la mano libre, sujetó a Tarik, tomándole de la mano.

El silencio ahora era total. La oscuridad se adueñó de la sala, sólo iluminada por el resplandor de la balanza.  
Pasaron unos segundos inquietantes, donde los dos extremos trataban de compensarse.

Finalmente, el resultado del veredicto.

Tarik empalideció y emitió un grito ahogado. La balanza estaba muy descompensada por el corazón.

Tot escribió unas últimas palabras y se dirigió ante Osiris, entregándole el papiro con el veredicto.  
El dios leyó meticulosamente lo redactado por su compañero y entrecerró los ojos. Levantó la vista del papiro y dirigiéndose a Tarik le pidió que avanzara hasta él.  
Una vez que el difunto se arrodilló ante él, Osiris le observó detenidamente.

-Por favor, léeme la Confesión Negativa-

Los asesores se revolvieron inquietos y algunos protestaron. El dios de la Duat pidió silencio a los jueces.

El difunto comenzó a enumerar la lista de 42 pecados de los que no había sido partícipe. El dios escuchaba atentamente y cuando iba a finalizar, le interrumpió.

-Es sorprendente...te declaras puro de todos esos pecados. Sin embargo tu corazón indica que has debido cometer más de una docena. ¿Cuál fue tu pecado, Tarik, que resulta tan pesado para tu corazón?-

El difunto se estremeció y levantó la vista hacia el dios. No tenía tiempo para pensar. No estaba ya en el mundo real, estaba en la Duat, rodeado de dioses poderosos que podrían catapultarle a una muerte definitiva.  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y se giró hacia Anubis. Éste frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-Dios Osiris, Señor de la Duat y del Reino de los Muertos. He aquí mi pecado, puesto que no puedo ocultarlo a los ojos de los dioses. En vida ocupaba el cargo de sacerdote del templo de Sekhmet. Fui encomendado para asesinar a un visitante de tierras lejanas. Por el contrario, desobedecí la orden de mi señora y perdoné la vida a ese hombre. No pude cumplir su mandato-

Su alegato provocó un nuevo revuelo en la sala y Osiris pidió silencio de nuevo.  
Aún sentado en su trono se giró hacia su esposa.  
-Este es el hombre que Ptah nos indicó hace cuatro años. Las fechas coinciden- musitó con cierta inquietud.

Isis asintió y emitió un suspiro.  
-Debemos confirmarlo, pregúntale por el nombre de la que iba a ser su víctima-

Osiris se acomodó en su trono adecuadamente y formuló la pregunta a Tarik.

El difunto declaró que era Sargas, caballero de la Orden de Atenea.

Osiris se revolvió inquieto en su trono y oteó a su hijo Anubis al fondo, mientras alrededor se armaba una algarabía de lamentos y protestas por parte de los jueces, que querían ejecutar a Tarik.

-¡Debe morir, es impuro!- alegó uno, tajante.  
-¡Traición a una diosa, su castigo será terrible!¡Que lo despedace Ammyt!-pidió otro.  
-¡Mejor que Tot se lo eche a sus mandriles, que hace tiempo que no nos divertimos!- profirió otro más allá.

Tarik escuchaba aterrorizado los gritos de los asesores, y se echó a temblar de miedo.

-El difunto no va a ser condenado-

Los jueces callaron simultáneamente. Antes de que nadie abriera la boca, Osiris levantó su heka.

-No va a ser condenado porque si bien ha traicionado a su diosa, lo hizo para salvar de la muerte a un ser inocente. No se ha manchado las manos con un crimen, y eso me basta para perdonarle la afrenta. Anubis, por favor, pesa de nuevo el corazón de Tarik-

Las quejas por un segundo juicio retumbaron más potentes en la sala, pero Osiris hizo caso omiso.

Anubis pesó de nuevo el corazón del difunto y la balanza dictaminó un equilibrio perfecto.

El difunto suspiró profundamente aliviado. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos negros y se postró ante Osiris, agradeciéndole el gesto.

-Emprende pues, Tarik, tu viaje hacia mis tierras, y protégete sabiamente. Sé que lo conseguirás, pues partes con mis bendiciones. Te veré allí, pues necesito realizarte unas preguntas.-

Y dicho esto, el sacerdote abandonó la sala de los juicios, dispuesto a emprender un nuevo periplo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Heka: es el bastón de mando de los faraones.**

**La muerte en el mundo mitológico egipcio es realmente tortuoso. De hecho es una mitología que gira en torno a ella. Por ello, no es tan simple como "me muero, me juzgan y si sale bien voy a un paraíso pero si sale mal me condenan". No.**

**Nada más fallecer, el alma del difunto tiene que buscar la entrada a la Duat. Eso implica un tiempo indefinido vagando por la tierra (de ahí el tema de los fantasmas o almas en pena), enfrentándose a numerosos "demonios" que pretenden aniquilarlos.**

**Cuando alcancen la Duat, se les juzga. Aunque salga un resultado negativo, se puede apelar al tribunal que acompaña a Osiris.**

**Si el veredicto final es positivo, el alma debe viajar de nuevo al paraíso de los dioses, con sus consecuentes dificultades (de ahí que los funerales fueran tan largos y entre los vendajes metieran pedazos del Libro de los Muertos, plegarias, amuletos y armas para defenderse. Todo lo que sea por ayudar al difunto)**

**Si el veredicto es negativo, el alma se entrega a Ammyt (la bestia múltiple, con cabeza de cocodrilo, cuartos delanteros de león y cuartos traseros de hipopótamo) y lo devora, muriendo en cuerpo y alma el fallecido. Otras veces se menciona a los mandriles de Tot, que despedazan, o lanzan al desdichado a un mar de llamas, entre otras virguerías.**

**Tarik ha empleado cuatro años en llegar a la Duat, y ahora es cuando se enteran de que Sekhmet ordenó matar a Sargas. Es un salto temporal grande, pero no es un flashback. No os perdáis porque tanto Egipto como Grecia están en el mismo lugar, temporalmente hablando.**

**Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. En el siguiente no sé si regresaré a Grecia o continuaré en Egipto. Tengo que meditar el orden.**  
**Por cierto, tardaré un poco más de lo habitual en actualizar (llevo un ritmo acelerado, la verdad) porque ando liada con el estudio de chino y con mil cosas más.**

**Me despido sin más, cualquier duda, poneos en contacto conmigo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	19. El destino de los caballeros

***Pequeño Flashback en cursiva al principio**

**19. El destino de los caballeros**

Shion contempló el calendario colgado en su estancia personal. Las hojas de lokta se mecían suavemente por el viento que entraba por la ventana.

El número 27 estaba señalado con cera de color verde.

_Nada más comenzar el año nuevo, Mü se agenció el calendario y empezó a rodear las fechas de sus amigos en diferentes colores. Escogió para el suyo el color verde._

_-¿Cuántos vas a cumplir Mü?- preguntó su Maestro, sonriendo al verle encima de su escritorio, con su caja de ceras de colores vacía, inclinado sobre el calendario._  
_El pequeño garabateaba cientos de cosas en las hojas vegetales y coloreaba los dibujos mensuales a su manera._  
_Con la lengua fuera y el pelo desatado, parecía que estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo._  
_Tenía las manos manchadas de todos los colores que había ido cogiendo._  
_Al ser preguntado, se colocó un mechón lila que le estorbaba y lo colocó detrás de la oreja._  
_Se miró las manitas un segundo y sin titubear enseñó la palma entera._  
_-Cinco-_

_El Patriarca se incorporó en su silla y agarró al pequeño un segundo para atarle la coleta._  
_-Tienes pintura hasta en las mejillas- regañó dulcemente Shion a su discípulo._  
_Mü hizo caso omiso y continuó su trabajo._

Sí, cinco años iba a cumplir. Y no sólo él, sino el resto de sus compañeros también cumplirían cinco. Excepto Camus, que hasta el año siguiente no los cumpliría.

Meditó unos segundos lo que debía hacer o no. Los pequeños ahora eran una piña, por ser los más jóvenes del Santuario. Mü se divertía con Aldebarán, jugaba con Aioria, se metía en problemas con Milo y aprendía con Camus. Era un grupo fuertemente unido y no quería romperlo de ninguna manera, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Con Saga y Aioros no tuvo ningún problema, puesto que ambos permanecieron en el Santuario tras cumplir los cinco años. Eran los más mayores, y Shion los consideró desde el primer momento como posibles sucesores suyos. Los necesitaba cerca, para comprobar su entrenamiento.

Shura había trabado algo de amistad con Aioros y opuso resistencia para regresar a su tierra natal, España. No quería separarse del griego bajo ningún concepto, pero cuando se le dijo que iría a los Pirineos y que podría volver periódicamente, lo comprendió.  
La despedida fue enternecedora, puesto que Shura veía a Aioros como un hermano mayor. De hecho ¿quién no veía a Aioros como tal? Incluso Saga, que siempre tomó cierta distancia del resto de sus compañeros apreciaba la compañía del joven arquero.

Con Angelo lo tuvo bastante fácil. _L'enfant terrible_, como le denominaba Casanova, estaba deseando largarse del Santuario y ver mundo. Según le confesó el caballero de Lagarto, el niño había hablado algo sobre unos asuntos pendientes en Sicilia. Y esa isla fue enviado, junto a su Maestro. Éste no opuso ninguna objeción, puesto que era italiano igualmente, aunque nació en Venecia.  
Esperaba poder domar al niño en aquellas tierras.

Galatea, la amazona de Coma Berenice, pidió que la destinaran a su tierra natal Islandia. El pequeño a su cargo, que en los años que estuvo en el Santuario se autodenominó Afrodita, como la diosa que aparecía en la constelación de Piscis y así ocultar su verdadero nombre, pidió el regreso a Suecia.  
Cuando Shion decidió, tras una larga charla con la amazona, que el destino sería Groenlandia, el niño de cabellos celestes se mostró disconforme. Pero acató la orden, guardando silencio.  
Y ambos partieron a la remota isla un mes después de que Afrodita cumpliera cinco años.

Ahora tocaba decidir si, esperar a que todos los pequeños cumplieran cinco años para enviarles a sus destinos, con el consecuente riesgo que temía Shion, o alejarlos del Santuario lo más pronto posible, a costa de romper las amistades que se habían fraguado y que a la larga resultarían útiles.

No era una decisión fácil, pero cuanto más miraba el calendario, más se cercioraba de que, pesara a quien pesara, debía hacer lo correcto.

Por eso decidió convocar a los caballeros de plata y sus alumnos en el Templo Patriarcal.

-Ven conmigo Mü- solicitó Shion a su alumno. El pequeño dejó caer estrepitosamente las piedras que se suspendían en el aire, al perder la concentración.

El Patriarca, vestido con la armadura de Aries durante los entrenamientos, la dejó en su sitio, con su forma totémica de carnero. A continuación se colocó la toga ceremonial blanca y alcanzó el casco dorado.

Mü supo que habría reunión importante y diligentemente se encaminó a sus aposentos.  
-No hijo, debes estar presente tu también- le llamó Shion. El pequeño se giró sobre sus talones, con una cara mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Rápidamente alcanzó a su maestro y le siguió escaleras abajo, en la sala principal.

Allí esperaban, protocolariamente rodilla en tierra, Espartaco con Aldebarán, Folo junto a Aioros y Aioria, Aparctias con Camus y finalmente Sargas y Milo.

El pequeño lemuriano caminó raudo junto a Espartaco e hizo la reverencia igualmente.

Shion entró lentamente en la sala y caminó hasta el trono, sentándose por fin.

-Caballeros- su voz hizo eco entre las paredes del templo. Tras un corto pero intenso silencio, el Patriaraco empezó su discurso.  
-Os he mandado llamar para informaros sobre unos cambios que me he visto obligado a realizar antes del tiempo estipulado. Me refiero al inicio de vuestros entrenamientos y las armaduras por las que pelearéis. Contra mi voluntad y mis deseos, siento comunicaros que de aquí a quince días, algunos deberéis partir a otros lugares de entrenamiento-

El Patriarca se quedó callado un momento, esperando las posibles reacciones. Como todo el mundo permanecía en silencio, decidió proseguir.

-Así pues, procederé a leer los destinos de los futuros caballeros. Espartaco y Aldebarán- y levantó la vista para ver la reacción de ambos. –Seréis destinados a Brasil, con el fin de que en un futuro pueda conseguir la armadura de Tauro-

Aldebarán se sorprendió. Acababa de enterarse de que su destino era ser caballero de oro.

- Folo y Aioros, ya que te has erigido como entrenador personal de tu hermano, te hago partícipe de que Aioria deberá luchar por la armadura de Leo. Pero permaneceréis en el Santuario. Espero poder ver a los dos hermanos portando las armaduras de Sagitario y Leo- terminó sonriendo.  
Aioria miró a su hermano ilusionado y sonrió de pura felicidad.

-Aparctias, confío en que Camus sabrá ganarse la armadura de oro de Acuario. Por ello, debes llevarle a entrenar a Siberia, lugar que conoces muy bien. Espero que hagas un buen trabajo.-  
El pequeño francés se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Aparctias le miró y le conminó a expresar su alegría, a lo que Camus emitió una risa cristalina.

-Finalmente, Sargas y Milo-

El pequeño peliazul estaba en tensión. Si no había entendido mal, pese a las rebuscadas palabras del Patriarca, en quince días serían separados. Pensó mentalmente un lugar.

-Vosotros iréis a Egipto a entrenar, Horus y Serket custodian la armadura de Escorpio. Espero que un día la consiga- dijo el patriarca refiriéndose a Milo.

Pero el pequeño escorpión no estaba feliz. Sí, le habían asignado una ardua tarea y estaba orgulloso de ser el futuro caballero de la constelación que le vió nacer. Pero eso suponía separarse de sus amigos, del Santuario. De Camus. Y lo que es peor, en apenas quince días.  
Y a Egipto, a pasar calor. Si ya bastante mal lo pasaba en Grecia durante el verano, en Egipto sería peor.  
Aún así, se mantuvo callado.

Shion contempló las caras de felicidad de los pequeños y la compungida de Milo. Pero hubo una cara que también se mantuvo afligida, la de su alumno. Sólo Aioria y Aioros se quedarían en Grecia. No era suficiente para Mü.  
Cuando le llamó para que se acercara para hablar con él, el niño realizó una reverencia e hizo caso omiso, corriendo fuera del templo.  
Mü jamás le había desobedecido, nunca había tenido una mala palabra para nadie. Y por fin Shion se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño donde más le dolía.

Espartaco se dirigió al Patriarca, que permanecía en su trono, con gesto cansado.  
-Mi señor, si me permite la indiscreción, creo que es mejor que dejemos a los niños fuera.-

El Patriarca asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándole la razón al caballero español.  
Así pues, Shion dio permiso a los pequeños para que salieran fuera del templo, mientras los mayores se quedaban dentro con él, discutiendo los planes del Patriarca.

Mü contemplaba el cielo despejado. No había nubes en el cielo, ni siquiera en el horizonte. El sol estaba bajo, poco a poco iba escondiéndose, apagándose la luz.

Aioros se acercó al niño y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí.- dijo tratando de darle ánimos. El lemuriano suspiró triste.

-Aunque faltara uno de nosotros, me seguiría sintiendo triste- expresó convencido de lo que decía. Aioros comprendió lo que el pequeño quería dar a entender. No es que no le consolara que se quedaran los dos hermanos, sino la ruptura que suponía para el grupo de niños. Se habían criado juntos y se conocían desde que eran bebés. Y ahora los separaban.

El futuro caballero de Sagitario sabía que ellos no eran niños convencionales. Que su día a día no era acudir a la escuela, estudiar y labrarse un futuro trabajando. Ellos eran guerreros. Y ese era su destino. No podían permitirse el lujo de jugar continuamente, ni de pasarlo bien. Era una vida dura, libre de privilegios. Desde muy pequeños eran sometidos a una férrea disciplina y rara vez eran tratados como niños que eran. Su nivel de madurez forzada era fruto de aquella situación, de la que aún no eran conscientes del todo. Un niño de Rodorio de su edad no poseía los conocimientos que un niño del Santuario. Un niño de cinco años de Rodorio coloreaba cuentos, cantaba canciones, jugaba en parques con sus padres y amigos y tenía juguetes. Ellos no. Por no tener, no tenían ni padres. Eran huérfanos hechos soldados.

Por un momento, la cabeza de Aioros dio vueltas, preguntándose si era aceptable. Si valía la pena todo aquello.

Vio a Aldebarán estrujando entre sus brazos a Mü, que tenía los ojos húmedos.

Milo estaba apoyado en un pilar y observaba la escena con el corazón encogido. Camus se acercó por detrás y le abrazó igualmente. Pronto unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ambos niños.

Aioria miró a su hermano primero y luego a sus amigos. Enjugándose las lágrimas igualmente, fue hacia Camus y Milo, tomó con su mano izquierda al escorpión y arrastró a ambos hacia donde estaban Mü y Aldebarán abrazados. Aioria deshizo el abrazo, sólo para que los otros tres cupieran y los cinco niños formaron una piña de abrazos y lloros

Aioros observó enternecido la escena y finalmente envolvió a todos con sus brazos, dejando escapar finalmente las lágrimas.

En ese momento algo sucedió. Los seis niños sintieron una fuerza extremadamente poderosa, pero portadora de grandes esperanzas. Extrañados, se deshicieron del abrazo común y aún con lágrimas por las mejillas, otearon alrededor. Esa misteriosa fuerza se coló dentro de ellos y súbita y simultáneamente, todos se llevaron la mano al corazón.  
Ese poder desapareció finalmente y los futuros caballeros se miraron perplejos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se preguntó Aioros.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, sin saber lo que había pasado. Pero comentaron que de repente se sentían contentos y reconfortados. Las lágrimas se secaron, como muestra de esa inusual felicidad.

El ocaso había dado a su fin. A lo lejos, en un árbol, un búho ululó la respuesta que buscaban los niños.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Antes de que nadie me diga "Pero si Milo no entrenó en Egipto, sino en la Isla de Milo", sí, tenéis razón. Pero también os digo "Es que aún no han partido. Sólo Shion ha dicho dónde van a ir". Así que paciencia, que en otro capítulo se desarrollará ese misterio. Tranquilos, que Milo se entrenará en la isla que le vio nacer, eso seguirá fiel al manga.**

**Shion llama a Mü cariñosamente "hijo", aunque no lo sea biológicamente hablando.**

**Supongo que no hace falta decir nada del último animal ¿no? Si hay alguien que no haya captado del todo la escena final, que me lo diga. Tiendo a dar por sentado que los que nos hemos criado con Saint Seiya hemos desarrollado un amor por la mitología griega. Pero como no tiene por qué, pues lo dicho. Resuelvo cualquier duda y lo entenderéis mejor.**

**Hasta aquí otro capítulo. En el siguiente habrá dos localizaciones, estaremos en Egipto y Grecia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!**


	20. Las malas noticias viajan rápido

**20. Las malas noticias viajan rápido**

Una sombra alada cruzó el Santuario. Nadie se percató de su entrada en el recinto y trazando un par de círculos en el firmamento terminó posándose sobre el frontón del templo del Patriarca.

Ni siquiera los guardias habían notado su presencia. Se congratuló de su sigilo y oteó estirando el cuello.  
Caminó grácilmente por los recovecos tallados del frontón y deslizándose a unos laterales del templo, agitó las alas y descendió hasta el suelo.

Un guardia se asomó a ese lateral y al no ver nada sospechoso, continuó su trabajo.

Con las alas plegadas, se dedicó a pasear un poco, picoteando el suelo buscando algún bicho perdido. Al escuchar una conversación entre los guardias con alguien, se asomó cautelosamente.

Efectivamente, los guardias charlaban animadamente con un caballero de plata.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó el intruso.

Y fue acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaban los tres hombres. Al ser más pequeño, ellos no notaron su presencia y el intruso aprovechó ese descuido para colarse por la puerta.

Con lo que no contaba era con los otros guardias que vigilaban dentro del templo.

-¡Eh, fuera de aquí! ¡Que vas a dejar el suelo perdido con tus cacas!- le gritó uno, que hacía aspavientos con las manos.

El intruso agitó las alas asustado y salió corriendo lo más que podía con sus patitas de zancuda.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Maldito bicho!- gritó otro guardia.

Shion levantó la vista de su trono y observó la escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los dos guardias del interior del templo corrían detrás de un ave, de color blanco con la cabeza y cola negras. Éste ave zigzagueaba soltando plumas a su paso por el suelo de mármol, liando a los dos guardias.  
Cuando estaba acorralado entre los dos, levantó el vuelo escapando de sus perseguidores y éstos chocaron sus cabezas.

Shion emitió una risa al ver la situación. El pájaro revoloteó y se posó frente al Patriarca.

-Bienhallado seas, Tot, dios de la escritura y la sabiduría- saludó el Patriarca con una reverencia.

El dios egipcio se transformó en forma humana y se sacudió los brazos.

-Gracias Shion, me alegro de volver a verte- respondió el dios.

-¿Dónde está la gallina?- gritó uno de los guardias, cuando se recobró del cabezazo recibido.

Tot cerró los ojos y transformó su cabeza en la de Ibis. Se giró y se encaró a los dos guardias.  
-¡Soy un ibis, no una gallina!- espetó el dios, emitiendo un graznido.  
Los dos guardias salieron corriendo espantados.

-Discúlpales, llevan poco tiempo en ese puesto- pidió Shion.

Tot comprendió, pero le dijo al Patriarca que debería tener cuidado con los guardias, que a veces no hacían su trabajo como debieran. Shion asintió y tomó nota de lo que el dios le contó al entrar en el Santuario.  
Ambos caminaron hasta la sala privada del Patriarca.

-Y bien, mi señor, ¿qué es lo que le trae a este Santuario?- preguntó el Patriarca, ofreciéndole comida y bebida al recién llegado

-Vengo de parte de mi señor Osiris. Tenemos noticias preocupantes y que incumben a uno de tus caballeros-

El Patriarca frunció el ceño y tendió una copa de vino al dios. Sentándose en un cojín, frente a la mesa de caoba donde unos cuantos días antes se había reunido con el Dalái Lama y Shaka, Shion le pidió que relatara lo acontecido.

-Hace cuatro años, casi cinco, tuvimos a uno de tus caballeros en Egipto, bajo la protección de Horus y Serket. Sé que mi señor, Amón, estuvo hablando con Zeus para ratificar el pacto de deidades que existe entre los dioses olímpicos y nosotros. Asimismo, asistimos a un concilio anual para exponer los asuntos que nos atañen. Una de nuestras diosas, Sekhmet, se ha mostrado contraria a éste acuerdo desde que se firmó, mostrándose más iracunda cuando se enteró de que custodiamos una de las armaduras sagradas de vuestra orden.  
Hace unos días que llegó a la Duat un sacerdote de Sekhmet y nos contó que ella había ordenado asesinar a Sargas. Aún no sabemos por qué, ya que estamos tomando las debidas precauciones para actuar contra ella. Lo que sí teme Amón, es que haya alguien más detrás de Sekhmet. Alguien más poderoso. Sabes bien de quién hablo, puesto que tú nos ayudaste a derrotarle hace más de dos siglos.-

Shion dejó caer la copa de vino, cayéndose sobre la alfombra y derramando el líquido.  
Suspiró inquieto y miró a Tot a los ojos.

-Mi señor, si eso es cierto, estamos ante un asunto de extrema gravedad. De hecho Sargas ha sido destinado a Egipto a entrenar a su pupilo. Debo llamarle y evitarlo.- el nerviosismo de Shion iba en aumento.  
Tot lo percibió y trató de calmarlo.  
-¿Qué te ocurre Shion? Mis noticias son funestas, pero advierto que no son sólo estas nuevas las que te hacen entrar en este estado.-

El Patriarca sintió que todo alrededor se derrumbaba con fuerza. Frente al dios pudo, por fin, mostrarse sincero.  
-Mi señor…mi tiempo en la tierra se agota. No podría enfrentarme a él de nuevo. Y si le soy sincero, no sé si alguien de mi Santuario podría.-

El dios ibis observó detenidamente al Patriarca.  
-Shion…no sabemos con certeza, solamente notamos el poder latente. Pero éste efecto puede durar años. Mi señor Amón lo detectó hace tiempo, y siente que continúa igual. Es posible que algo lo esté reteniendo más allá de su voluntad. Es la ventaja que tenemos, pero no sabemos hasta cuándo durará esta situación.-

El Patriarca recuperó la compostura.  
-Le pido disculpas por haberme mostrado débil y aterrorizado. Seguiremos brindando la ayuda pertinente a Egipto para que en el caso de que los malos augurios sucedan, estemos preparados. Sargas no acudirá a Egipto, aún así. Debe encargarse de su alumno y entrenarlo adecuadamente. Seguramente Sekhmet esté esperando el regreso de Sargas y caería en la trampa. Solamente haz partícipe de esto a mi señor Horus, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa-

Tot asintió y le dio la razón, entendiendo la postura del Patriarca.  
-Bien Shion. Sin más dilación debo partir de nuevo a Egipto. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad. Te traeré noticias personalmente en cuanto vayan sucediendo. Pero vendré al alba siempre. Estate pendiente del cielo. Ah y…- dijo esto, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Shion –…trata de descansar, amigo.-

El Patriarca agradeció las palabras y se despidió de Tot con una reverencia. Tras transformarse en ibis completamente, emprendió el vuelo desde el ventanal de la sala.

Shion se quedó mirando el horizonte, viendo cómo Tot volaba en dirección sur. Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Salió de la estancia y al cruzarse con una sirvienta le pidió que limpiara el vino derramado.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**El ibis sagrado (podéis buscar fotos en Google) es un ave que antiguamente se relacionaba con Tot. De ahí que la cabeza de éste dios fuera la de este pájaro.**

**Estos días acutializaré un poco rápido, porque tengo unos días libres y aprovecharé para adelantar acontecimientos.**

**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leéis, comentáis y seguís esta historia!**


	21. ¡Hasta pronto!

**21. ¡Hasta pronto!**

En la planta baja del octavo templo había una pila de cajas con enseres personales de los dos moradores. Sargas trató de clasificar lo que se llevaría y lo que dejaría, para que no fuera un incordio.

Su alumno ya tenía todo listo desde la tarde anterior. Escasas pertenencias, salvo la ropa, tanto de entrenamiento como de civil y algunos tesoros. La tendencia a acumular cualquier cosa que se encontrara y le llamara la atención hizo que los cajones de la mesita de su habitación estuvieran rebosantes de diferentes artilugios. Desde piedras con formas extrañas, a objetos perdidos como pulseras o anillos, algún envoltorio de un producto que le había gustado mucho o las canicas con las que se entretenían en sus ratos libres con sus compañeros. Calendarios de bolsillo, pegatinas e incluso un pedazo de tiza.

-No pretenderás llevarte todo eso- dijo Sargas, al ver al pequeño abriendo los cajones y volcando el contenido sobre el suelo marmóreo. Milo giró la cabecita y preguntó que por qué no.  
-Porque no vas a necesitar todo eso, tenemos que ser sensatos. Me parece bien que te lleves un recuerdo, pero no todo. Así que piénsalo bien. Te permito llevar un máximo de cinco trastos de esos. Recuerda que tienes que empaquetar tu ropa- respondió su maestro, señalando la caja de cartón.

Milo asintió y decidió empezar por meter los trapos. Varias camisetas, tres conjuntos de ropa de entrenamiento, ropa interior, calcetines, pantalones, deportivas y sandalias griegas. Colocó todo bien doblado en el fondo de la caja. Eso era lo fácil. Lo difícil era escoger los recuerdos.  
Tras una primera selección, se quedó atorado sin saber qué hacer. Llamó a su maestro, que dejó de empaquetar para ir con el niño.

-Me dijiste cinco cosas, pero es que…no sé qué llevarme- musitó Milo desesperado.  
Sargas se pasó la mano por la barbilla y se sentó en el suelo junto a su alumno.  
-Veamos…para empezar, deberías llevar algo de cada uno de tus amigos. Un objeto que te recuerde a ellos y podríamos empezar por esta caja de madera de ébano que te regaló Mü por tu último cumpleaños. Y así puedes meter el resto de los objetos ¿no?-  
Milo asintió, recorriendo el relieve del escorpión tallado en la madera. Sonrió divertido.  
-Entonces, todo lo que quepa en esta caja, me lo puedo llevar. Aunque sean más de cinco cosas-  
El caballero suspiró y finalmente aceptó la petición de su alumno. Lo que cupiera en esa caja. Afortunadamente no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para llevar más trastos.

Entre los dos escogieron lo que se llevaría. Como recuerdo de Mü ya tenía la caja. De Aldebarán se llevó un amuleto con forma de mano negra. Recordó que se llamaba figa. De Aioria se llevó unos regalices rojos que le entregó un par de días antes y una caracola que habían encontrado cuando fueron a la playa recientemente. De Camus tenía un montón de cosas, al ser su amigo del alma. Sargas le señaló tres cosas, una piedra de lapislázuli, una foto en blanco y negro de los dos niños con sus respectivos maestros y un muñeco de un pato. ¿O era un cisne?  
-Es un cisne. Me acuerdo la tabarra que nos dísteis con que os comprásemos un muñeco de un cisne a cada uno. Y todo desde que los vísteis en el estanque de aquel parque de Rodorio. Menos mal que mi primo encontró un par de ellos en una juguetería que si no…- dijo incorporándose del suelo.

Milo quedó satisfecho con su selección y cerró la caja.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del templo.

Eran Aparctias y Camus.  
-Nos vamos ya-

Las palabras del caballero resonaron en la mente de Sargas. Otra vez lejos el uno del otro.

-Nosotros también marcharemos pronto. Mañana o pasado, cuando termine de arreglar unos asuntos de aquí-  
Los dos primos se miraron con tristeza. Sus caminos volvían a separarse, a pesar de que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

-Camus, Milo, ¿podéis salir fuera a jugar un rato?- pidió Sargas, para tener unos momentos de intimidad con su primo.

Los ojitos celestes de Milo refulgieron y se giró para ir corriendo junto a su amigo, tirando de él para ir a remolonear por entre los escombros de los templos.  
El francés se encaramó a un pilar derruido y fue saltando de pedazo en pedazo, siguiendo los pasos de Milo.

-Mírales qué bien se lo pasan- dijo el caballero de Serpiente.  
-Como nosotros cuando teníamos su edad…- apoyó su primo.  
-Qué lástima que esos son los pocos recuerdos que les quedarán de su infancia…a partir de ahora, a entrenar duro. No entiendo por qué hay que alejarles de Grecia…sería mejor que estuvieran juntos.-  
-Aioria se queda en el Santuario. Y Mü de momento también…pero quién sabe…-

Sargas se revolvió inquieto.  
-El estado del Patriarca me preocupa-  
Aparctias se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño.  
-Tienes razón, hay algo que le atormenta por dentro y no acierto a saber el qué-

Ambos continuaron observando a los dos pequeños hasta que Aparctias llamó a su pupilo.  
-Despídete Camus, que se nos hace tarde-

Los dos pusieron una cara triste y se miraron, preguntándose cuándo volverían a verse.

-¡No te olvides de mi, Camus!- pidió Milo a su amigo.  
-¡Ni tú de mi!- respondió el francés.

Aparctias se despidió de su primo estrechándole entre sus brazos y susurrándole unas palabras.  
-Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto-  
Sargas asintió y le pidió lo mismo.  
A continuación Sargas se despidió de Camus y Aparctias de Milo.

Finalmente, recogieron sus cosas y los cuatro caminaron hasta la puerta del Santuario, donde sus caminos se separaban una vez más.  
Maestroy alumno permanecieron junto a la entrada hasta que desaparecieron entre la multitud.

-Vamos Milo, aún tenemos que terminar de preparar nuestras cosas-indicó Sargas.

Caminaron con paso lento en dirección a su templo, cuando Alejandro apareció.  
-Qué bien que estéis aquí, el Patriarca os ha mandado llamar- informó el guardia.

Sargas se encogió de hombros y continuaron subiendo los templos más allá del octavo.  
Al llegar al templo patriarcal, Sargas vio a Shion paseando de un lado a otro, sin percatarse de la entrada del caballero y su pupilo. Rodilla en tierra esperó pacientemente a que le dijera algo.

Al ver que seguía sumido en unas murmuraciones, Sargas carraspeó. Shion paró en seco y miró a los dos.

-Oh…perdonad…- se disculpó el Patriarca, tomando asiento en su trono. Tamborileó sus dedos en el reposabrazos del trono y meditó unos segundos.

-Sé que lo que te voy a decir no va a ser de tu agrado Sargas pero créeme que es por tu bien. Y el de Milo, por supuesto-

Sargas tragó saliva, pero mantuvo la compostura. Milo observaba detenidamente todas las reacciones del Patriarca.

-Se cancela vuestro viaje a Egipto-

La noticia se derramó como un jarro de agua helada sobre Sargas, quién se quedó atónito por esas palabras. Sin embargo Milo recibió la noticia con alivio y sonrió para sí.

-Disculpe mi señor pero, ¿a qué se debe este cambio de destino?- solicitó el caballero de Serpiente.

Shion no quería contar todos los detalles, pues conocedor del carácter impulsivo del caballero, temía que si le contaba la verdad, acabara yendo por su propia cuenta a Egipto.  
-Sé que aguardabas este día con entusiasmo, y admití tu petición de ir a entrenar a Egipto, tal y como me pediste. Pero han surgido unos inconvenientes y después de meditarlo profusamente, vuestro nuevo destino está en Grecia. Concretamente la isla de Milo-

-¿Isla de Milo? ¿Vamos a mi isla?- preguntó el pequeño, emocionado.

Sargas no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia de su pupilo y le dijo que sí, que irían a "su" isla.

-¡Entonces eso significa que yo mando allí!- continuó jubiloso el peliazul.

Shion sonrió, al menos el pequeño se lo tomaba con buenos ánimos. Sargas no tardaría en contagiarse de ese buen humor. O al menos eso creía.

-¿Y cuáles son esos inconvenientes, mi señor?- Sargas volvió a la carga. Ni el desvió de atención de su alumno había funcionado.  
El Patriarca no había planeado una respuesta lo suficientemente sólida como para convencer a Sargas.

-Petición expresa de Polidamas. Ten en cuenta que aún no ha vuelto a ver al pequeño desde que se marchó de aquí.- una respuesta improvisada, pero que no iba desencaminada desde que notificó a Polidamas que tanto Sargas como Milo irían a entrenar allí. Al fin y al cabo, él deseaba volver a ver a su pequeño amo, tras largos años sin verle.

Sargas pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y maldijo a Polidamas por desviar su destino.

Con permiso del Patriarca, salió del templo seguido de Milo. El niño tenía un brillo de felicidad en los ojos. Cierto era que se iban a una isla, pero era en Grecia y no estaba tan lejos del Santuario. Podrían ir cuando quisieran y ver a los amigos que tenía allí. Milo se llenaba la boca contándole a su maestro todo lo que tenía pensado hacer, dónde ir y demás.  
Sargas oía al niño parlotear sin cesar, pero no le escuchaba. Su mente merodeaba por otros lugares exóticos.  
¿Cuándo podría regresar a Egipto? ¿Volvería para cumplir la promesa a Serket y Horus?

Con estos pensamientos, ambos descendieron por las escalinatas rumbo a su templo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno, destino confirmado para Sargas y Milo. Isla de Milo, Grecia. Sargas se reencontrará con Polidamas, y Milo podrá conocer sus orígenes. **

**A partir de este capítulo, los comentarios que dejéis y que contengan una pregunta sobre el fic, será respondido en el siguiente capítulo. Lo haré así porque así resuelvo las dudas de una vez. Aún así, seguiré respondiendo a los comentarios por mensaje privado.**

**Otra cosa, ando dibujando fanarts de esta historia y tengo ya varios escaneados. Sólo tengo que colorearlos (es un peñazo, aunque sea con el photoshop). Si alguien quiere verlos que me lo diga y pasaré un link. Los que estáne escaneados son: Serket y Horus y los bustos de Sargas, Aparctias, Espartaco (el maestro de Aldebarán), Algedi (el maestro de Shura), Atreo (maestro de Saga), Folo (maestro de Aioros y Aioria) y Casanova (maestro de Deathmask). No son gran cosa, pero si estos dibujos ayudan escenificar mejor la lectura, mejor. Eso sí, no esperéis una maravilla de fanart ^^U **

**¡Un saludo y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	22. Isla de Milo

**22. Isla de Milo**

-Que no es tu isla. Te pusieron Milo por ella, porque naciste aquí. Pero no nombraron a la isla por ti-

Era la decimoquinta vez que Sargas le recordaba a su alumno aquello. No era que quisiera aguarle la fiesta al pequeño, pero tampoco quería que desarrollara el egocentrismo.

Milo se enfurruñó y cogió su maleta por el asa, arrastrándola. Con un puchero en la boca se alejó de su maestro, mientras éste terminaba de recoger sus trastos en el muelle.  
Al ver que el pequeño había desaparecido entre la multitud, Sargas se asustó y llamó a Milo.

-Este crío me trae por el camino de la amargura- refunfuñó el caballero, sorteando a la gente.

Encontró al pequeño hablando con alguien. Sargas fue a llamarle la atención de que no hablara con extraños.

-¿Soy un extraño acaso?- respondió una voz conocida.

Sargas sonrió al ver a Polidamas incorporarse. Cuatro años después volvían a reencontrarse, y Polidamas no pudo sino abalanzarse sobre el caballero y estrecharle entre sus brazos. Incómodo ante tal muestra de afecto desmedido, Sargas apartó al hombre con un "Quita, que luego se piensan que soy maricón". Era la típica broma entre ellos.

-Cuánto ha crecido…- dijo Polidamas, observando a Milo. El pequeño hizo migas enseguida con el hombre y correteaba alrededor de él acribillándole a preguntas sobre la isla.

-¡Milo, deja de dar vueltas que me mareas!- gritó Sargas a su alumno. Por respuesta, el peliazul sacó la lengua y se fue a pregonar por todo el puerto que él era Milo, dueño y señor de esa isla y que debían obedecerle. Su maestro fue enseguida tras él y lo capturó mientras entablaba conversación con dos jovencitas, que reían las gracias del pequeño. Disculpándose y avergonzado, Sargas se lo llevó bajo el brazo de vuelta con Polidamas.

El sirviente estaba secándose las lágrimas de risa y le auguró un futuro prometedor con las mujeres, al igual que su maestro.

-Eh, yo no voy ligando por ahí- dijo sacudiendo el brazo donde acarreaba a su alumno, que agitaba la manita a todo aquel que se acercara.  
-Además éste es muy arisco, cuesta que te de un beso.- añadió. Milo se giró al oír lo último.

-Porque pinchas. Segin también lo dice-contestó resuelto.

Polidamas se quedó boquiabierto al oír aquello y miró a Sargas.

-¿En serio tú y Segin…?- dijo señalando al caballero. El hombre se tornó colorado y se pasó la mano por el cabello.  
-Bueno…digamos que…nos tenemos cariño. ¡Y no pincho! Sólo cuando toca afeitarme…- respondió Sargas.

El sirviente volvió a echarse a reír. "Vaya dos" pensó esbozando una sonrisa. Realmente Milo y Sargas habían congeniado, para bien o para mal, y esa unión se hacía más evidente al escucharles conversar.  
Polidamas recogió la maleta de Milo y les pidió que le siguieran para llegar a la casa donde se alojarían mientras durase el entrenamiento.

La casa era de considerable tamaño, encalada para soportar las temperaturas estivales. Tenía un atrium, o patio interior con una fuente con una escultura de una mujer sin brazos. Colgadas en las paredes había macetas con vistosas flores y helechos.  
En la planta baja se hallaban la cocina, dos habitaciones para los sirvientes, un cuarto de baño y la despensa. Subiendo por unas estrechas escaleras de piedra se accedía a la planta superior donde había dos dormitorios más, otro cuarto de baño y un pequeño despacho.

Milo se quedó plantado observando la fuente.  
-¿Por qué no tiene brazos?¿Se rompieron y no lo habéis arreglado?-

Polidamas volvió a reír y le explicó que esa era una representación de Afrodita, diosa del amor. Y que no tenía brazos porque cuando la hallaron, sólo encontraron parte del antebrazo y una mano con una manzana.  
Milo consideró que no quedaba bien y que comprarían otra pero completa.  
-Pero Milo, si todas las esculturas que encuentres no tendrán brazos igualmente. La original, que está en Francia, está expuesta sin ellos- respondió Polidamas.

Finalmente Sargas le dijo que por favor callara un rato, y que se fuera a deshacer el equipaje.  
-Primero deberíais comer- propuso Polidamas, señalando la cocina.

La mesa estaba puesta y el sirviente sólo tuvo que emplatar la deliciosa comida humeante.  
Una ensalada con queso feta, aceitunas de Kalamata, atún, lechuga, tomate y cebolla acompañada de brochetas de cordero. De postre una tarta de nueces.

Durante la comida, los dos hombres mayores conversaron animadamente, poniéndose al día mutuamente de todo lo acontecido durante esos cuatro años de ausencia. El pequeño hombrecito, sin embargo, llenaba el buche a dos carrillos, con numerosos atragantamientos en el proceso.

Tras la pitanza, Sargas planteó tomar la primera clase de su entrenamiento oficial, ya que las semanas previas al viaje se habían dedicado única y exclusivamente a prepararlo todo y despedirse de sus allegados.

A pesar de los rezongues de Milo, que quería explorar "su isla", el caballero de plata no cedió en su ánimo de empezar las clases cuanto antes. "Lo hago por tu bien" le dijo Sargas.  
Así pues, Polidamas les llevó hasta el despacho, donde se impartirían las clases teóricas.

Era una habitación pequeña, donde había un escritorio grande con dos sillas de madera ricamente talladas y una pizarra en la pared. Polidamas la compró hacía años, ya que esperaba pode impartir clase también. Pero esa información prefirió callársela, al menos, de momento.

Empezaron a llevar trastos hasta la habitación, cuando Sargas se dio cuenta de que no habían deshecho el equipaje.

-No te apures, ya lo hago por vosotros.- se ofreció el sirviente. El caballero agradeció el gesto y siguió acarreando cosas, mientras Milo fue a sentarse en la mesa, de cara a la pizarra.

Sargas empujó la puerta con el pie, puesto que llevaba las manos ocupadas con libros.  
Milo se giró, viendo como su maestro depositaba pesadamente los volúmenes sobre la mesa, delante de él.

Se incorporó de rodillas sobre la silla y leyó el título del primer tomo.  
-Ini…inización…-  
-Iniciación Milo, iniciación- corrigió el caballero.  
El niño se mordió el labio dubitativo.  
-Iniciación a la astronomía- se giró hacia su maestro, esperando una muestra de aprobación. Sargas se cruzó de brazos y asintió.  
-Vamos a empezar a estudiar Astronomía, porque es la historia del Santuario.-

Milo miró confuso a su maestro.  
-Pero…eso de la astronomía…¿no es todo mentira, entonces?-  
Sargas se sobresaltó.  
-¿Mentira? ¿Desde cuándo la astronomía es una mentira? ¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería?-  
Antes de contestar, el pequeño acarició el canto dorado de uno de los tomos.  
-Camus-  
Sargas supiró.  
-No sé quién le habrá dicho tal barbaridad, pero desde luego que no podía estar más equivocado-  
El caballero pensó en el aprendiz de su primo. Aparctias tenía un carácter duro y estricto con el pequeño y quizás esa actitud endurecía demasiado el carácter del francés, que no quería defraudar a su maestro costara lo que costara. Sonrió al recordarles. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en Siberia?

-Me dijo que la astronomía era una "fulana", que no se puede predecir el futuro dependiendo del día que nacieras y que es imposible que en el mundo sólo hubiera doce tipos de personalidades-

La vocecita de Milo le despertó.  
"¿Había dicho fulana?" se preguntó.

El pequeño le miraba directamente a los ojos, casi sin pestañear. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil y sintió una leve energía recorrer su cuerpo.

-Milo…¿Camus dijo astronomía o astrología?- dijo sacudiéndose esa repentina rigidez muscular. El niño aprovechaba cualquier momento para practicar Restricción, a pesar de las consecuentes broncas que se había llevado por ello.  
-¿Qué diferencia hay?- preguntó como respuesta.  
-Pues es muy sencillo y evidente, la astronomía es el estudio de los cuerpos celestes, de las constelaciones, de los planetas, las galaxias…el cosmos. Es una ciencia. La astronomía habla del Zodiaco. Y la astrología habla de Horóscopo, según el cual, los doce signos zodiacales representan una distinta personalidad a la persona nacida en unos determinados días. Y realizan predicciones generales.-

La cara de póker de Milo le incitó a continuar explicando.  
-Para que lo entiendas, la astrología es decir que por el mero hecho de haber nacido el 8 de noviembre, eres Escorpio, y siendo Escorpio, tienes una forma de ser y actuar. Igual sucede con el resto. Y además los astrólogos pueden adivinar tu futuro y el de los millones de escorpios más que hay en la Tierra como si a todos fueran a pasar lo mismo que a sus compañeros-

Milo mantenía la cara de póker.  
-Osea…que lo que me diga un astrólogo de algo que me pueda pasar…le puede pasar a otros escorpio ¿verdad? Y que todos los Escorpio tenemos la misma personalidad-  
Sargas meditó la respuesta.  
-Más o menos. Sí.-

Milo exhaló un suspiro.  
-Menuda tontería, si así fuera, tú también tendrías que haberte caído del árbol el otro día, cuando cogía manzanas con Camus. Además, siempre me están diciendo que soy todo lo contrario a ti…los dos somos Escorpio, pero somos diferentes.- una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del pequeño.  
Sargas no sabía si tomarse eso como un cumplido o como un dardo envenenado.  
-Bien, basta de cháchara por hoy, vamos a estudiar- dijo el maestro al alumno.

Sargas se colocó frente a la pequeña pizarra negra y partió la tiza en dos. Escribió en ella las palabras "fulana" y "falacia".  
-Milo, antes dijiste fulana y creo que quisiste decir falacia…son dos palabras completamente distintas…recuérdalo bien ¿de acuerdo? Y si has oído a algún adulto decir la primera, dime quién fue, que tendré una charla con esa persona cuando regrese al Santuario-

Comenzó la clase.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
Capítulo ligerito, para el primer día de Milo y Sargas en la isla. Es que estaba viendo los primeros capítulos de SS y me hacían mucha gracia las clases de Marin y Seiya.**

**Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar, no sé por qué pensaba que había subido este capítulo el domingo, pero se me fue el santo al cielo y me di cuenta hoy. Realmente ando muy despistada últimamente.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo…volverán Saga y Kanon y con ellos regreso al Santuario. Van a empezar a pasar cosas.  
Y hablando de Kanon...tengo algo especial para él. No sé por qué tengo manía de tener más de un fic abierto, se supone que debería centrarme únicamente en éste. Pero me llegó el Myth Cloth de Dragón Marino, sumado a una canción que escuché que hacía años que no lo hacía, tuve recuerdos de una isla volcánica donde hace un año estuve viviendo una temporada y vi las fotos...me emocioné y...bueno, he empezado un fic con Kanon como protagonista -_-U  
Pero poco a poco, sólo escribí el primer capítulo y no quiero desentramar nada. Cuando avance, lo publicaré.  
Y algún día terminaré el fic humorístico con los caballeros de bronce, que lo tengo apalancado (¡perdón!)...y tengo que subir el songfic de Saga y Kanon...se me acumula el trabajo...**

**Esto es todo por hoy, ya me callo.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	23. Tragedia

**Un avance, para meternos en harina. Lo subo porque me retrasé con el otro ^^U  
**

* * *

**23. Tragedia**

-Ah, estás aquí-  
-¿Dónde si no iría a estar?-

La respuesta seca de su gemelo sorprendió a Saga. Notaba cierta frialdad en su hermano últimamente, pero no hasta ese punto.  
Kanon estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la pierna derecha cruzada. Casi escupió las palabras de desprecio.

Saga se acercó cautelosamente y se sentó en una silla de madera. Exhaló aire largamente mientras recorría con la mirada el habitáculo. Ciertamente era un cuarto pequeño y pobremente decorado.

-¿Acaso soy el culpable de todos tus males?- lanzó la pregunta que tantas noches le inquietaba en la conciencia.

Su hermano sonrió y emitió una risa sarcástica.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupo? ¿Harías algo al respecto? ¿O simplemente continuarías con tu perfecta vida en este lugar, donde te estás labrando un futuro bastante prometedor, mientras dejas que tu hermano se pudra de asco entre cuatro paredes?-

Saga frunció el ceño, puesto que lo que había dicho no se ajustaba a la realidad totalmente.

-No te hagas la víctima, Kanon. Puedes salir cuando quieras, pero sabes que debes hacerlo ocultándote de los ojos de los demás. Así lo prometiste cuando ingresamos aquí ¿o acaso piensas violar tu palabra de honor?-

Ahora sí que Kanon empezó a carcajearse. Cuando pudo dejar de reírse, se incorporó en la cama y se sentó en el borde mirando a su gemelo a los ojos.

-El hombre al que le prometimos escondernos no nos puede hacer nada. Te recuerdo que fue idea tuya crearle una ilusión para que se perdiera para siempre en este templo. Aún escucho los gritos agónicos y desesperados que emitía cuando se dio cuenta de que moriría aquí. ¿Tú no?-

Su hermano agachó la mirada y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sentía que iba a desmayarse. ¿Realmente él había cometido un crimen tan atroz? ¿Había dejado vagar a un hombre por una ilusión, en una lenta agonía de desesperación? ¿Cuántos días aguantó sin comer ni beber nada? Fuera como fuera, Kanon era cómplice de ello igualmente.

-No dices nada, sin embargo noto que te has sentido mal por aquel hombre. ¿O me equivoco? Aunque no comprendo bien por qué, puesto que ambos somos iguales. Seguirás siendo tan cabrón o más que yo, por mucho que trates de ocultarlo tras un rostro ciertamente hermoso y apacible. Porque eres Saga, candidato a ser elegido Patriarca a la muerte del actual y no te conviene mostrarte tal y como eres-

Saga se levantó irritado y amenazó con el puño a su hermano. Kanon sonrió de medio lado, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.  
-¡Vamos, pégame! Eso da sentido a mis palabras-

El gemelo mayor se llevó la mano a la cara y cerró los ojos fuertemente.  
-¿Cómo te has enterado?- preguntó recuperando la compostura.

Su hermano se miró los nudillos, despreocupadamente.  
-Uno, que tiene sus sistemas para obtener información privilegiada-  
Saga se quedó perplejo ante la respuesta, pero prefirió no indagar más o de lo contrario acabaría golpeándole.  
Dio por zanjada la discusión y se giró para salir de la habitación.

-Por cierto…¿sabes que tienes un rival para el puesto? Es el muchacho de Sagitario, un tal Aioros. Y por lo que he oído, también es un candidato muy fuerte a considerar, ya que según la tradición en este Santuario, el caballero de Sagitario es el protector personal de Atenea. En el caso de que ella naciera, tu carrera se vería truncada, puesto que el Patriarca elegiría a Aioros frente a ti.-

¿Información real o meras conjeturas de una mente maquiavélica como la de su hermano? Parecía demasiado seguro como para tomarlas en balde. Saga se mantuvo en el sitio, frente a la puerta y de espaldas a su hermano.

-En cualquier caso, no es de tu incumbencia. No importa a quién elija, los dos estaremos sobradamente preparados para desempeñar el cargo correctamente. No te metas en esos asuntos Kanon y sigue entrenándote.-

-Sí me incumbe. Si alcanzas el poder, podré salir a la luz tranquilamente. Y además me prometiste que portaría la armadura de Géminis si llegaras a ser Patriarca. Me interesa que llegues al poder hermano, aunque sólo sea para mi propio beneficio.- remarcó Kanon.

Saga soportó las ganas de responder a su hermano y tras aguantarle la mirada unos segundos, salió del cuarto rápidamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el ánimo de Saga se tambaleó peligrosamente y afloraron unos sentimientos de naturaleza impensable para un futuro caballero de oro. Sacudió la cabeza eliminando esos demonios que le punzaron el alma, y siguió el camino hacia las estancias visibles del templo. La perfección de la ilusión que había creado para ocultar el pasillo que daba al cuarto de su hermano era tan potente que parecía que Saga salía de entre los muros del templo.

Kanon se quedó en su cuarto riéndose. Su plan había funcionado. El alma de su hermano se había tambaleado al darse cuenta que el destino de ambos dependía de él. Esa noche lo celebraría en la playa, aquella a la que iba periódicamente, aunque hubiera luna llena y era arriesgado.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Aioros paseaba por el Santuario en el tiempo libre que le concedió su maestro. Dejó a su hermano descansando tras el duro entrenamiento al que le había sometido.

Bajó las escaleras de Sagitario y cruzó Escorpio. Suspiró tristemente, ya que aún recordaba la algarabía que montaban los pequeños correteando por entre los templos. Era lo bueno de que el Viejo Maestro estuviera en China, al estar el templo de Libra vacío, era el mejor lugar para mantener a los niños ocupados jugando, sin que molestaran a los mayores.  
Pero ahora había demasiados templos vacíos y no era tan divertido.

Siguió su camino, atravesando el templo de Virgo y sintió una inmensa paz. ¿Qué sería del pequeño Shaka? Aún recordaba la comitiva budista que vino a presentarle. Nunca lo vio en persona, pero no le era necesario para saber que estaba ante un niño extremadamente poderoso.

Divagando sobre poderes sintió un cosmos conocido cercano. Aún no era fácil distinguirlos y se mantuvo un poco distante.

-Buenas noches, Aioros- saludó el dueño de ese cosmos.

El aludido reconoció la voz a duras penas. Había intercambiado pocas palabras con el muchacho que tenía frente a él.  
Recordó el nombre, entre las sombras de la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches Saga- dijo respondiendo al saludo.-¿Dando un paseo nocturno, verdad?-

Saga sonrió de medio lado. La luz lunar incidía entre los pilares, creando una confusión de luces y sombras. Por eso Aioros no se percató de nada.

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta. Se creó un incómodo silencio entre ambos jóvenes y finalizaron ese intercambio de palabras rápidamente, despidiéndose el uno del otro.

Una vez que Saga se hubo alejado del templo de Virgo en dirección al templo de Libra, Aioros suspiró aliviado.  
-Qué raro está hoy…por lo general suele ser más dialogante…- y encogiéndose de hombros, prosiguió su camino para salir fuera de los Doce Templos.

Aioros permaneció cerca de una hora conversando con centinelas y guardianes, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

De vuelta de su ronda nocturna, volvió a ver a Saga saliendo del templo de Géminis. Aioros sacudió la cabeza sonriente, a modo de saludo. Saga le devolvió el saludo haciendo elevar su cosmos y dándole las buenas noches.  
Aioros iba a preguntarle algo cuando escuchó una voz de alarma proveniente de los templos más arriba.

Un guardia bajaba corriendo por los templos gritando el nombre de Aioros. Extenuado por la carrera, se paró frente a los dos jóvenes.

-¡Aioros…tienes que ir a Sagitario urgentemente…no hay tiempo!- instó el guardia.

Saga se quedó extrañado y decidió acompañar a Aioros hasta su templo.

El ascenso fue largo y tedioso, sobre todo por la incertidumbre y un mal presentimiento que atenazaba el corazón del muchacho.

Cuando alcanzaron el noveno templo, las puertas de las estancias privadas estaban abiertas y el Patriarca salió de ella. Aioros corrió hacia él desbocado, pero Shion le paró, impidiéndole entrar.

Saga se mantuvo fuera expectante. Algo muy grave había sucedido y no sabía el qué.

Cuando vio salir a los guardias portando una caja de madera alargada, cayó en la cuenta.  
-Por Atenea…- musitó asustado.

El féretro que contenía el cadáver de Folo fue conducido hacia las estancias del Patriarca.

Aioros permaneció en estado de shock, refugiado en los brazos de Shion. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de su hermano.

-¡Aioria!- gritó y entró en el templo corriendo desesperadamente. La adrenalina le impidió ver el gran charco de sangre que cubría la alfombra y la mesa del salón, como tampoco el desorden que se había originado por una pelea. Sólo le sirvió para correr escaleras arriba en busca de su hermano.

Buscó por todas las habitaciones y no le encontró. Asustado por ello le llamó a gritos. Finalmente sintió el conocido cosmos de su hermanito y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.  
Escondido en la bañera, tras la cortina, estaba el pequeño encogido de miedo.

Su hermano extendió los brazos y recogió al atemorizado niño que estaba visiblemente tenso. Lloraba sin emitir ningún gemido ni sollozo. Las lágrimas se escurrían rápidamente por los ojos verdes que ni siquiera pestañeaban.

Aioros lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó la rubia cabecita.

Con él en brazos, bajó las escaleras y decidió tapar los ojos a su hermano. Ahora sí que veía el destrozo en el templo y era consciente de la muerte de su maestro.

Salieron fuera rápidamente y el Patriarca cerró las puertas.  
-Encontraremos al culpable. Te lo prometo- dijo el lemuriano abrazando a los dos hermanos.

Shion se separó unos segundos para dar indicaciones a los guardias. Pidió reforzar la seguridad en el Santuario, haciendo que los caballeros de plata y amazonas ayudaran a los centinelas y permanecieran con ojo avizor frente a cualquier movimiento extraño y realizaran exhaustivas entrevistas a todos los que hubieran andado por allí.

Tras esto, llamó a los dos hermanos para que le siguieran al templo patriarcal, ya que se quedarían allí unos días, hasta que se hubiera resuelto el crimen.

Saga frunció el ceño, preocupado por la situación de gravedad que se había instaurado.  
Tristemente, el caballero de plata de Orión había muerto asesinado.  
Sintiendo pena por los dos hermanos, se encaminó hacia Géminis y se preparó para darle la mala noticia a su maestro.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Buf...ya avisé de que empezaría algo de acción. Al menos este suceso se encadena con la trama del Santuario. No digo más. Espero que hayáis estado atentos a algunos detalles. Porque en dos capítulos más se irán revelando poco a poco.**

**Reaparecen Saga y Kanon. He añadido una anotación que el anime pasó por alto y que es muy interesante en el manga: cuando Saga encierra a Kanon en Cabo Sunión, el primero le dice que le podría portar la armadura de Géminis si él falleciera. De ahí que Kanon pueda vestir la armadura de Géminis en la saga de Hades. Por extensión, lo he hecho con la posibilidad de que Saga llegara a Patriarca, prometiéndosela.**

**El próximo capítulo llegará el domingo por la noche, ya que estaré un poco liada estos días. Contestaré a los comentarios y poco más.**

**¡Un saludo a todos, pasadlo bien!**


	24. Madrugada de lágrimas

**24. Madrugada de lágrimas  
**

-¿¡Que Folo ha muerto!?-

Sargas estaba atónito. El mensajero del Santuario había llegado a la isla para informarle. Era casi la una de la madrugada.  
El caballero, que permanecía en estado de shock por la noticia, fue a sentarse en una silla.  
Con la mirada perdida trataba de asimilar la noticia lo mejor que podía.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello alborotado y suspiró profundamente. Apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos y con las manos sobre la boca, volvió a dejar la mirada fija en un punto lejano. Repentinamente las preguntas arreciaron con fuerza. Decidió preguntar, a sabiendas que al mensajero no le habían dado más indicaciones.

-¿Qué sucedió?¿Fue en una misión? ¿Y los niños?-

El mensajero negó con la cabeza.  
-No lo sé con certeza. El Patriarca me ha pedido que sólo informe de su fallecimiento, y que el funeral se celebrará mañana al amanecer. Esta noche se preparará el cadáver y el Patriarca quiere dar tiempo a los caballeros que están lejos para que puedan acudir a despedirle. Los dos niños están bien. He venido con dos billetes para el pasaje del barco, para usted y su alumno-

Sargas asimiló la información dada y disculpó al mensajero, invitándole a sentarse y cenar algo antes de partir inmediatamente al Santuario.

No tuvo que irse lejos a buscar a Milo, puesto que al oír el grito de su maestro, el pequeño se despertó para enterarse de qué sucedía.

Mandó a Milo a cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para partir. Sargas hizo lo propio y en cuanto el mensajero hubo terminado de comer, los tres salieron de la isla en dirección a Atenas.

Llegaron a las tres de la mañana al Santuario. Las luces encendidas por doquier y el trasiego de los habitantes a esas horas declaraban que una tragedia había acontecido.  
Algunos habitantes de localidades cercanas como Rodorio, se acercaron para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

Sargas, Milo y el mensajero se abrieron paso entre la multitud apelotonada a las puertas del Santuario.

Segin salía del recinto de las amazonas, acompañada de otra mujer. Mü y Aioria se sujetaban a sus manos. La amazona de Cassiopea se echó a los brazos de Sargas.  
-Por fin habéis llegado. El Patriarca reclama tu presencia en su templo-  
El caballero asintió y levantando la máscara plateada, dejó un beso furtivo en sus labios.  
-Encárgate de Milo, por favor- pidió dulcemente.  
Ella asintió y junto a su compañera llevaron a los pequeños lejos del barullo.

Sargas corrió todo lo que pudo escaleras arriba, atravesando los templos a la velocidad de la luz.  
Los guardias le dejaron pasar, abriendo la enorme puerta. La oscuridad era sólo atravesada por el candor de unos grandes cirios, a ambos lados del soporte donde reposaba el cuerpo de Folo.  
Aioros sollozaba abrazado a Shion, que recitaba unas frases en griego antiguo.

Atreo se hallaba en la sala. Iba y venía acarreando jofainas con agua y pañuelos de algodón. Sargas se unió rápidamente al ungimiento, tras dar el pésame a Aioros, que se desprendió de la cintura de Shion para abrazar al caballero.  
-Tienes que ser fuerte, pequeño. Que su muerte no haya sido en vano- murmuró al oído del muchacho.  
Enjugándole las lágrimas, iniciaron la tarea.

Aioros, ayudado por los dos caballeros presentes, preparaban y limpiaban el cadáver de su maestro y compañero. Primero con agua y después con un aceite aromático. Amortajaron a Folo con un sudario blanco, excepto la cabeza.

Shion, presente en el amortajado, entregó a Aioros una moneda de oro con el símbolo de Atenea. Abrieron la boca del difunto y el joven guerrero colocó el óbolo sobre la lengua. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde el deceso, pero el rigor mortis aún no era muy fuerte.

Tras esto, colocaron al difunto para preparar el velatorio que duraría toda la noche, con los pies mirando a la puerta principal y cubrieron la cabeza con unas flores frescas que Aioria había recogido en compañía de Segin y sus compañeros presentes, Mü y Milo. La amazona llevaba unas rosas blancas y los pequeños unas anémonas. Mü portaba una ramita de ciprés en una mano y en la otra un jarroncito con agua fresca.  
El lemuriano colocó el recipiente con agua y la ramita de ciprés a la puerta del templo y acompañó a Aioria y Milo que coronaron a Folo con las anémonas. Segin colocó las rosas blancas sin espinas, dejando una para el final, que marcó con un beso sentido.

La amazona acarició el rostro de Aioros, cuya tristeza era evidente. Se agachó y le dedicó unas hermosas palabras al niño, quien asintió levemente, dejando que unas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas. Finalmente le dio un beso y recogió a Milo para llevarle junto a Sargas.

Aioria se colocó junto a su hermano y Mü junto a Shion.  
Era bien entrada la madrugada y no quedaba mucho tiempo para el amanecer.  
Sargas declaró que se quedaría velando a su compañero y mandó a Milo a dormir con Mü y Aioria a una habitación privada del templo. Shion trató de convencer a Aioros, pero el muchacho no quiso moverse del sitio.

Segin entendió la solicitud del pequeño y dijo que cuidaría de él. Convencido, Shion le permitió quedarse.

Atreo, sin embargo, se retiró al templo de Géminis, alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El Patriarca abandonó la sala principal hacia sus estancias. Sería un largo día el de mañana y tenía que preparar multitud de asuntos.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Para que no os perdáis respecto al tiempo. Estos capítulos transcurren en varios días. Pongo un esquema para que entendáis:**  
**-Lunes a las 22:30 Aioros es avisado de que su Maestro ha sido asesinado, mientras hacía la ronda nocturna. Varios emisarios son enviados para avisar a los caballeros que están fuera.**  
**-Martes a la 01:00, el mensajero llega a la isla de Milo y avisa a Sargas de la muerte de Folo. Ponen rumbo al Santuario.**  
**-Martes a las 03:00, llegan a Atenas y preparan el cadáver de Folo.**  
**Próximo capítulo**  
**-Martes de 06:00 a 23:59, van llegando los caballeros restantes.**  
**-Miércoles a las 06:45, se realiza el funeral.**

**¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Pues porque se tienen que esperar 24 horas desde el deceso de la persona hasta el enterramiento. No se realizan enterramientos por la noche, así que se tiene que esperar al día siguiente.**  
**Entonces ¿por qué se entierra a Folo al alba? Esto ya es porque los ritos funerarios en Grecia antigua eran así, se enterraba al muerto al amanecer. He querido reflejar algunas de las cosas de esos ritos fúnebres, como el jarrito con agua y la ramita de ciprés en la puerta (los cementerios suelen tener un ciprés), el amortajado dejando sólo la cara al descubierto (que persiste hasta nuestros días, sobre todo si no se viste al muerto...en mi familia unas veces se ha puesto el mejor traje al fallecido y se ha dejado destapado en el velatorio. En otros estaban tapados por la mortaja, salvo el rostro). Las flores alrededor del muerto y en la cabeza como una corona (de ahí las coronas de flores, aunque no las ponemos sobre el difunto ya), el óbolo para pagar a Caronte (a día de hoy ponemos un rosario o una medalla con una virgen, al menos en la religión católica). Simbolismos que se han ido adaptando a lo largo de los siglos. **

**Esto es todo por hoy. El próximo capítulo es ultralargo. De hecho llevo escritas siete páginas ya y aún no he terminado. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho. Pero ese lo subiré durante la semana. **

**De momento seguiremos en Grecia, puesto que las circunstancias así lo requieren. Pero pronto regresaremos a Egipto, porque allí tampoco las cosas andan bien.**

**¡Un saludo y gracias por leer, comentar y los que siguen esta historia!**


	25. Sit Tibi Terra Levis

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Hago un pequeño inciso al principio antes de comenzar._**  
**_Pido disculpas por no poder responder a los mensajes y comentarios vertidos en mis fics. Mi ordenador quedó fuera de servicio el lunes y hasta hoy no pude terminar de arreglarlo (necesitaba un antivirus que tiene mi hermano y sólo viene un par de veces por semana a verme). _**  
**_Así que desde aquí, mi más sinceras disculpas. He podido leer fics y los comentarios, pero desde el móvil es una castaña para meterse y poder responder adecuadamente. _**

**_Actualizaré lo más rápido que mis dedos puedan hacer, tanto éste como el fic de Kanon. Afortunadamente estoy de vacaciones y tengo una semanita por delante para avanzar. _**

**_¡Un saludo a mis seguidores y comentaristas!  
_**

* * *

**25. Sit tibi terra levis**

La noche que velaron los presentes en el Santuario fue agotadora. Sargas sentía sus ojos escocidos y su cuerpo malherido de dormir mal. Segin dormía apoyada en su hombro, con Aioros entre sus brazos.

Cuidadosamente despertó a su compañera y le indicó que abriera los brazos para llevarse al pequeño de Sagitario a la habitación donde dormían sus compañeros.

Llevando a Aioros entre sus brazos, caminó sin hacer ruido. Shion salió a recibirle y le indicó el camino para llevarle a la sala donde dormían su hermano y los otros dos niños. El caballero buscó una camita libre y depositó a Aioros, cubriéndole con la sábana.

Cerraron la puerta suavemente y se alejaron de la habitación.  
Caminaron juntos, sin decirse nada. Pero Sargas decidió romper el hielo.  
-Mi señor…¿quién cree que ha podido cometer esta atrocidad?-

Shion exhaló un suspiro.  
-No lo sé. Aún es pronto para saber nada. Lo único que tengo claro es que ha tenido que ser alguno de los presentes. Y eso me llena de gran pesar-  
Dicho esto, Shion se retiró el casco dorado y dejó ver su rostro. Envejecido por los años y por las situaciones vividas en los últimos meses, habían hecho muchísima mella en su espíritu.

Los ojos violáceos del Patriarca, aparecían apagados y tremendamente tristes. Sumado a las marcadas arrugas que surcaban su rostro y el cabello plateado, era un anciano que se sentía abrumado por todo.  
Hacía muchísimos años que nadie le veía sin casco, a excepción de su alumno Mü.  
Por ello, Sargas se sorprendió de que el Patriarca tuviera ese acto de desnudez frente a él.

-Sargas. Mi honorable caballero de plata de la constelación de la Serpiente. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que algo diabólico se está gestando en este Santuario. Y no sé con exactitud el qué o quién. Las almas se corrompen con mucha facilidad. Ni siquiera ser un caballero de oro de Atenea te libra de cometer actos impuros. Es más…somos los más propensos a caer en las redes de ilusiones de poder, aún a costa de nuestros juramentos. Sólo nuestra fuerza de voluntad, nuestra fe en nuestra diosa y la férrea defensa de nuestros ideales nos pueden hacer vencer a esas tentaciones. Confío en todos y cada uno de vosotros. Pero ha llegado un momento en que la sombra de la sospecha planea sobre nosotros. Y en mal momento, a decir verdad. Nuestra diosa, Atenea, aquella a quien juramos proteger y defender con nuestra vida, no tardará en reencarnarse-

El plateado escuchaba con atención y se sorprendió al escuchar las confidencias que le regalaba el Patriarca. Éste prosiguió.

-Nuestros alumnos están destinados a lograr una proeza que muchos de ustedes no habéis visto antes. La Gran Guerra contra Hades tomará lugar de nuevo, pero no estaré aquí para ello-

-¿Pero qué dice, mi señor? Usted estará allí, guiando a nuestros jóvenes guerreros para enfrentar a Hades y proteger a la humanidad. Estoy seguro de ello- enfatizó Sargas.

Shion rió dulcemente y su mirada se tornó aún más triste.  
-Ya sobreviví a una Guerra Santa. No aguantaré más de una década en pie. Estoy buscando a mi sucesor en el trono, como muchos ya sabéis. Y mis dos candidatos predilectos son Aioros y Saga. Uno de los dos guiará al resto en esa batalla-

Sargas se quedó pensativo unos segundos y supo que el Patriarca se callaba algo.  
En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por Alejandro, que se quedó atónito al presenciar el rostro de Shion. Éste sonrió y se colocó el casco, regresando sus facciones a la sombra.  
-Mi señor, han llegado los caballeros Aparctias y Casanova, junto a sus alumnos Camus y…Muerte de la Máscara…o algo así- informó.

Sargas se giró hacia el Patriarca y preguntó por ese nombre tan extraño. Shion se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño. Indicó al caballero que fuera a recibir a sus compañeros y que él estaría en su estudio, preparando la ceremonia que se oficiaría en escasas 24 horas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alejandro se mantuvo en silencio mientras recorrían el camino que separaba el Templo Patriarcal de las puertas del Santuario.  
-Qué callado estás, Alejandro- inquirió Sargas, preocupado.

El mencionado se paró en seco a la altura del templo de Escorpio y atisbó por los alrededores.  
-Creo que sé quien fue- murmuró en voz baja.

Sargas se sobresaltó y empujó al guardia hacia dentro del templo, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.  
-Habla, te estoy escuchando-

El guardia asintió y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espinazo.  
-A eso de las once de la noche yo tenía cambio de turno de guardia. Entregué mi tessera a mi oficial y me dirigí a mis aposentos a dormir. Pues bien, cuando…- de repente se escucharon unas voces conocidas y Sargas ordenó a Alejandro que se callara. Los dos salieron fuera a ver qué sucedía.

El guardia indicó con un gesto que se marchaba y que debían hablar más tarde. Sargas asintió y le dejó ir.  
A su vez recibió a su primo Aparctias y a Casanova, que según vieron a su compañero lo saludaron.  
El caballero de lagarto iba acompañado de su alumno Angelo y Aparctias de Camus, pero los dos niños ni se dirigieron la mirada.  
-Saludos Sargas. Malas noticias nos hicieron regresar de Italia. ¿Cómo están los pequeños?- preguntó Casanova, con la mirada entristecida.

Sargas observó a su compañero. Había adelgazado y se le veía muy agotado. No sabía si achacar ese malestar físico al viaje intempestivo de madrugada o a algo más.  
-Buenos días, Casanova. Los hermanos están durmiendo. Aioros se quedó velando el cuerpo de su maestro hasta hace un poco, que lo llevé a dormir a una cama-

Angelo tiraba de la mano de su maestro, con impaciencia.  
-Angelo, compórtate por favor- gruñó Casanova a su alumno.  
-Pero quiero ir a ver el cadáver-

Hasta Camus, siendo tan pequeño, se sorprendió de la frialdad con la que Angelo había dicho esas palabras. Aparctias sujetó a su alumno y le pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de reconfortarle del susto.

Casanova suspiró y se disculpó ante sus compañeros, siendo arrastrado escaleras arriba por su alumno.

-¿Qué está sucediendo en el Santuario, primo?- preguntó Aparctias, con el ceño fruncido.  
-No lo sé. Siento como si algo maligno estuviera influyendo en algunos de nosotros. Sólo así se entendería este horrible crimen-  
Los dos primos se miraron. Debían hablar, en privado. Pero no ahora.

En el horizonte se divisaba una pequeña claridad. Hacía muchos años que Sargas no estaba despierto para ver el alba. Y sintió que a partir de entonces, el Santuario ya no era una fortaleza segura e inquebrantable. Un escalofrío de temor recorrió su espina dorsal, y por primera vez quiso largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El templo patriarcal se llenó de gente, no sólo los moradores del Santuario pasaron a despedir al caballero de Orión. También se dejó abierto el templo para los habitantes de localidades cercanas pudieran hacerlo. Folo era muy querido en los pueblos colindantes al Santuario, en especial Rodorio. De hecho pasaba más tiempo merodeando por allí, ayudando a los más necesitados y ofreciendo protección a cualquiera que lo necesitase. Y frecuentemente se dejaba acompañar por Aioros, con lo que el pequeño niño era conocido en la aldea igualmente.

Durante el día llegaron el resto de caballeros y amazonas que se encontraban fuera de Grecia realizando alguna misión o entrenando a sus pupilos.

La siguiente en llegar, tras Aparctias y Casanova, fue Galatea acompañada de Afrodita. Llegaron por la tarde, tras un largo viaje en avión desde Groenlandia.  
El niño se estaba desarrollando de manera especial, y su belleza era ampliamente reconocida. Paseaba con aire majestuoso a pesar de su corta edad, pero su maestra le había indicado que acudían a un funeral, por lo que mantuvo el rostro serio y distante. Juntos fueron a dar sus condolencias a los niños y rezaron juntos por el alma de Folo.

Galatea se encontró con Segin y las demás compañeras, que decidieron ir a hablar al recinto de las amazonas dejando Afrodita al cuidado de Casanova y Angelo.

El futuro caballero de Piscis lanzaba miradas furtivas al niño que acompañaba a Casanova. Angelo se percató de ello y se revolvió irritado.  
-¿Qué miras niña?- bufó el italiano.

Afrodita no se amedrentó por los modales de Angelo y realizó una mueca de desprecio.  
-No soy una niña, eso para empezar. Y te miro porque estás siendo un maleducado. ¿Acaso tu maestro no te enseñó modales? ¿O es que no quisiste aprenderlos?-

Casanova despertó de su ensimismamiento al oír al chiquillo contestar a su alumno.

-Pues pareces una niña. Sólo falta que lleves un vestido. ¿Y por qué llevas una rosa en tu chaqueta? Menuda cursilería- se mofó Angelo de Afrodita.

El sueco cerró suavemente los párpados.  
-No es el momento ni el lugar para comenzar un combate- cortó tajante Afrodita.

El maestro de Angelo suspiró aliviado y cuando su alumno fue a contestar, le mandó callar y respetar el cuerpo presente.

En ese momento aparecieron Algedi y Shura por la puerta principal. Aioros levantó la vista del cuerpo de su maestro y con los ojos húmedos recibió las condolencias del mejor amigo de su maestro y de su alumno.  
El árabe estaba desolado por la muerte de su amigo Folo, y permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran sin parar, mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a Aioros. Después se acercó a Aioria, que aunque no le recordaba mucho, sabía quién era y casi fue él quien consoló a Algedi.  
Shura se mantuvo al lado de Aioros. Bastaba su sola presencia para que el futuro caballero de Sagitario hallara consuelo. Ambos se mantuvieron juntos frente al cuerpo de Folo.

Tras ellos, llegaron Espartaco y Aldebarán que llegaron de Brasil. Ambos dieron el pésame a los niños y a Alegi. Espartaco se quedó junto a su compañero. Aldebarán abrazó a Aioros con fuerza y saludó a Shura, que acababa de conocerle.

Se enredaron a hablar un momento, cuando apareció Saga por la puerta principal.  
-Aldebarán, ve con mi hermano y el resto a jugar fuera. También a Afrodita y Angelo. Salid del templo patriarcal- pidió Aioros.  
-¿También yo?- preguntó Shura. Aioros asintió con la cabeza.  
El español sonrió y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, siguiendo a Aldebarán.

El brasileño buscó a Aioria, Mü, Camus y Milo. Shura se encargó de ellos y le pidió a Aldebarán que fuera en busca de los otros dos.  
Éste oteó entre la muchedumbre congregada y dirigiéndose a una joven amazona le pidió que saliera fuera.  
La amazona se quedó a cuadros.  
-Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó sin saber por qué ese niño le pedía que saliera fuera del templo.  
-Me dijo Aioros que sacara a Afrodita y a Angelo del templo, para salir a jugar. Eres la única amazona joven que veo por aquí, aunque si sería tan amable de indicarme quién es Angelo…-  
La joven amazona empezó a reírse.  
-No pequeño no, yo no soy Afrodita. A los que buscas son aquellos de allí- dijo señalando a los dos niños que aún estaban junto a Casanova, quien charlaba con otros caballeros, sin perder de vista a su alumno.

Aldebarán se tornó colorado y pidió disculpas por la confusión. Se alejó de allí y fue en su busca.

-¿Sois Afrodita y Angelo?- preguntó tímidamente el brasileño.  
-Mi nombre es Máscara de Muerte, no Angelo- escupió el italiano. Aldebarán y Afrodita se miraron horrorizados.  
Casanova se giró al oír esto.  
-¡Angelo, haz el favor! Pequeño, Angelo es mi alumno, no le hagas caso y no te asustes-

Aldebarán reunió fuerzas y pidió a ambos salir del templo patriarcal, por orden expresa de Aioros. Afrodita asintió y se encaminó a la salida, acompañando al pequeño brasileño. Angelo sin embargo se mantuvo en el sitio.  
-Vamos- ordenó el sueco. Pero el italiano no se quería mover del lugar.  
Afrodita suspiró y le dijo que se enfrentarían en un combate, con lo que Angelo salió disparado fuera del templo.

Saga se colocó frente al cuerpo de Folo y rezó unas plegarias. Aioros mantuvo el rostro firme y serio, pero cuando se acercó a abrazar a su compañero, notó cierta tirantez.  
El gemelo retrocedió indeciso.  
Saga se quedó mirando a su compañero. Apenas se conocían, cierto, pero no era para ponerse a la defensiva.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, completamente ignorante de las razones de Aioros para rechazarle abiertamente.  
Aioros se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.  
-Te vi subiendo las escaleras por la noche. Nos cruzamos cuando yo iba a la entrada, en mi ronda nocturna ¿recuerdas?-  
Saga abrió los ojos y cayó en la cuenta. Maldijo a su hermano. Tenía que encubrirle. Más tarde hablaría con él.  
-Sí, es cierto- respondió rápidamente.  
-¿Y no viste nada?- los ojos de Aioros comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo. El niño quería respuestas. Él era un posible testigo.

Saga suspiró aliviado. Por un momento creyó que sospechaban de él.  
-No Aioros. No vi nada sospechoso- respondió, sin querer desvelar más hasta que supiera la verdad. Si no sabía qué hacía su hermano merodeando por el Santuario, no quería comprometerse a decir algo que pudiera tornarse en su contra. Sólo suplicó a los dioses que lo que él temía, no fuera real. Porque entonces lo mataría sin más miramientos.

Aioros agachó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de su maestro y se echó a llorar amargamente. Saga lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y desvió la mirada hacia el rostro cerúleo de Folo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fuera del templo, los niños no sabían cómo sentirse. Se alegraban de estar juntos de nuevo, pero las circunstancias eran terribles. Aioria miraba al horizonte con pesar y pateó una piedrecita.  
Afrodita discutía acaloradamente con Angelo. Shura trataba de poner paz entre ellos, pero era imposible.  
-¡No tienes idea de con quién estás hablando!- contestó Angelo.  
-Cierto, no sé si te llamas Angelo o Máscara de Muerte- respondió Afrodita, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los demás niños se refugiaron asustados tras Shura, que miraba con desdén la altanería del italiano.  
-Que nombre tan horrible- murmuró Mü, parapetado tras Aldebarán.

-Antes te burlaste de mis rosas, pero ahora vas a comprobar su poder…- Afrodita se colocó en posición de ataque.  
-¡Y yo te voy a enviar al Inframundo de un solo golpe!- gritó Deathmask, haciendo lo propio.

-¡Parad los dos!- ordenó una voz.  
Un muchacho, más mayor que ellos, se dirigió a los dos contrincantes. Miró con su rostro serio a los dos niños, que movieron sus posiciones de ataque.

Saga observó al resto de pequeños compañeros.  
-Ha fallecido un superior vuestro y maestro de dos compañeros. Debéis mostrar respeto en estos momentos. Nada de peleas ¿entendido?-

Todos asintieron, a excepción de Aioria, que observaba a Saga con detenimiento. No era capaz de sentir el cosmos de él, pero algo conocido destilaba. Sintió un temor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Sin más, el gemelo bajó las escaleras, desapareciendo al cruzar el templo de Piscis.

Milo había escudriñado al milímetro a ese joven. Algo había llamado la atención del pequeño escorpión, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se encaminó escaleras abajo tras él.  
-¡Pero dónde vas! ¡Vuelve!- ordenó Shura en vano.

Saga caminaba más rápido que Milo y justo iba a atravesar el templo de Capricornio cuando el pequeño lo vio desde lo alto del templo de Acuario. Sin pensárselo dos veces le gritó.  
-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Oye!-  
El gemelo se volteó y vio al pequeño bajar los escalones peligrosamente.  
-¿Qué quieres niño? Tengo prisa-  
Milo observó al mayor. Tenía el pelo bastante largo y azul, igual que él.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, intuyendo el cosmos del gemelo.  
-Soy Saga, futuro portador de la armadura de Géminis. ¿Y tú?- A pesar de estar algo nervioso, decidió pararse a hablar con el pequeño. Algo había en él que le desconcertaba.  
-Soy Milo, seré caballero de Escorpio- exclamó orgulloso. Saga sonrió por la determinación del pequeño. "Así que Escorpio…" pensó para sí mismo.  
-Bien, pues encantado de conocerte. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Y tú deberías regresar con tus amigos, te estarán buscando-  
Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se esfumó entre la sombras del décimo templo.  
Milo se quedó unos segundos viendo como desaparecía, y con una gran pregunta en la mente.

-¡Milooooo! ¿Dónde estáaaaas?- una voz muy conocida le llamaba. Camus apareció en su templo, acompañado de Mü y de Shura.  
-¡Le voy a decir a tu maestro que te castigue por desobedecerme!- amenazó el español al griego.  
El pequeño griego se giró sobre sus talones y corrió escaleras arriba a reunirse con ellos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sargas y Aparctias se habían encerrado en el templo de Escorpio y llevaban un buen rato charlando.  
-Tenemos que hablar con Alejandro, él conoce la identidad, o cree conocer la identidad del sospechoso- dijo el caballero de Serpiente cruzándose de brazos.  
Aparctias admitió la propuesta.  
-Pero tenemos que ser cautos, nadie debe saber que Alejandro lo sabe, correría peligro-  
Sargas asintió.  
-Vamos a esperar a que se calmen un poco las cosas y tras el funeral le preguntaremos. Por ahora sigue haciendo guardia en su puesto, y no quiero acercarme por allí para no comprometerle. De momento vamos a buscar a esos dos enanos, cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir, que mañana al alba es el oficio, según me indicó Shion-  
Aparctias se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta y salir con su primo en busca de sus alumnos.

Saga se alejó del templo despacio, para que no escucharan sus pisadas.  
"Así que hay alguien en el Santuario que ya sabe quién ha matado a Folo".  
Sin demorarse más, continuó su camino hasta su casa.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El templo de Géminis se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad. Cuando entró, llamó a su maestro y al no obtener respuesta elevó su cosmos para abrir la ilusión donde se hallaba su hermano. Las pisadas retumbaban en el frío mármol. Se paró ante la puerta e inspiró, sólo para tomar fuerza y abrir la puerta de golpe, casi destrozándola.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué forma es esa de entrar?- Kanon se despertó sobresaltado con la mano en el corazón. Sin esperar un segundo su hermano retiró las sábanas de la cama hacia atrás y agarró a su hermano por el cuello de su camiseta.

-¡Dime que no has sido tú!- exclamó iracundo.

Kanon miró a su hermano a los ojos y le extrañó ver esa demostración de ira. Saga jadeaba mientras sostenía aún a su hermano de la camiseta. Volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero ésta vez con una voz gutural.

-No sé qué te ocurre, pero estaba durmiendo y casi muero de un infarto. Así que si me dices qué ha sucedido, te lo agradecería- trató Kanon de apaciguar los ánimos. Saga aflojó el agarre y empujó a su hermano contra el colchón.  
La extraña fuerza se apagó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando por el aparente esfuerzo.

Kanon observó y analizó la escena que había montado su gemelo.

-Folo ha sido asesinado- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? No pensarás que he sido yo- reclamó Kanon.  
Saga tragó saliva y se incorporó, sentándose junto a su hermano al borde del colchón.

-Me dijo Aioros que me vio camino al Templo del Patriarca una hora antes. Tengo coartada, puesto que estaba en nuestro templo a la hora señalada. Así que no me queda otra que pensar que eras tú quien se paseaba tranquilamente por el Santuario. ¿Me equivoco?-

Kanon sonrió de medio lado.  
-Cierto, me crucé con él cuando estaba dando un paseo nocturno. Como no me dejas salir de día…tendré que hacerlo por la noche ¿no? No esperaba encontrármelo de frente, así que opté por imitarte. Y aunque hubiera luna llena, Aioros no me reconoció. Pero sólo estuve merodeando por el Templo de Escorpio y regresé. No llegué hasta Sagitario-

-¿Seguro?¿Y no viste a nadie ni nada?- inquirió Saga. Su hermano sacudió la cabeza negativamente.- Está bien…te creo. Pero aún así, no quiero que salgas durante unos días. Y si ves a alguien, haz el favor de esconderte, no te pasees por ahí como Pedro por su casa.-

Dicho esto agarró a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, levantándose y abandonando la estancia.

Kanon se limpió la mejilla besada.  
-Ahora va de hermano bueno, tras entrar como un torbellino. Cada vez está peor…- y refunfuñando más maldiciones a su hermano, recogió las sábanas y estrechando la almohada entre sus brazos, se quedó dormido.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saga fue en busca de su maestro para cenar.  
Caminó hasta su habitación y llamó a la puerta suavemente.  
-Adelante- susurró una voz, temblorosa. Saga se extrañó de ese sonido tan gutural.  
-Maestro, deberíamos cenar. Mañana es el funeral de Folo y tenemos que madrugar- informó Saga.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Saga pudo entrever algo anormal en Atreo. Contrario como normalmente solía aparecer, estaba metido en su cama y se tapaba la cabeza. Al incorporarse, la sábana se deslizó a un lado y dejó entrever una parte del cabello de Atreo, que era de color más claro, en lugar de su característica melena azul oscura.  
El caballero de Cuervo recogió rápidamente la sábana y se cubrió con ella, ignorando si su alumno se había percatado de ello.  
-Gracias Saga. No voy a cenar, no me encuentro muy bien y es probable que no acuda al funeral. Por cierto, ¿se sabe quién ha matado a Folo?- preguntó, aclarando la voz.

-De momento no se sabe nada. Pero parece ser que alguien del Santuario conoce la identidad del asesino. Un guardia, un tal Alejandro- informó Saga.

Atreo se revolvió en su cama y tosió fuertemente. Como un resorte, su alumno fue hacia su cama para atenderle, pero Atreo le pidió que mantuviera la distancia, no quería contagiarle y debía estar preparado para representar a Géminis en el funeral.  
Saga asintió y salió del cuarto para refugiarse en el suyo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, Sargas se despertó en su templo, compartiendo cama con Segin y Milo. Casi al borde del colchón, desplazado por la mujer y el niño, que dormían abrazados.  
Se pasó las manos por el rostro y notó que ya empezaba a salirle la barba de nuevo. Rápidamente sacó de una bolsa una cuchilla simple y un pedazo de jabón para afeitarse.

Tras el acicalamiento, movió suavemente a su compañera, quién masculló una palabra ininteligible.  
-Vamos despierta, que tenemos que irnos. En 45 minutos iniciará el funeral Shion-  
Segin bostezó y se pasó la mano por los ojos, parpadeando varias veces. Tenía a Milo entre sus brazos durmiendo profundamente. Cuidadosamente se deshizo del abrazo y fue al baño a acicalarse.  
Sargas bajó a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno ligero para ellos dos. La amazona bajó a los pocos minutos y se sentó con él. No había mucho que hablar, ya que ambos se hacían las mismas preguntas. Finalmente el hombre formuló una diferente, mientras daba vueltas a la cucharilla.  
-Segin, ¿no notas algo extraño en el Santuario?-

La amazona se sobresaltó.  
-¿Extraño de qué?- preguntó indecisa.  
-No sé…llevo muy poco tiempo lejos de aquí, pero hay algo distinto en el ambiente. No sabría decirte qué. Ya me sucedía antes de irme a la isla, sólo que ahora se ha acrecentado- musitó Sargas, dándole un trago a su café.  
La mujer se mantuvo callada unos instantes.  
-Supongo que es por todo lo que ha sucedido. No es agradable saber que entre nosotros se halla un asesino y que todos seremos sospechosos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- la forma de decirlo fue entre sarcástico y amargo.  
-Segin…si algún día no te sientes bien aquí…sea por lo que sea…por favor, huye. Ven conmigo a isla de Milo. No quisiera que corrieras peligro-  
Ella asintió lentamente, haciendo que sus temores aumentaran. No quería alarmar a su compañero, pero ella también había notado ese peligro inminente. Y lo peor de todo, indefinido. Porque no sabía la causa, no sabía qué era lo que estaba acechando entre las sombras, solamente que algo no iba bien.

Iba a levantarse para despertar al pequeño, pero éste bajó las escaleras frotándose los ojos, con gesto cansado.  
-Entre el viaje intempestivo y el día de hoy, tienes que estar muy cansado amor. ¿Por qué no te quedas durmiendo?- sugirió la amazona.  
Milo rápidamente despertó y negó con la cabeza.  
-Tengo que estar con mis compañeros en estos momentos. Necesitan mi apoyo-

Sargas y Segin sonrieron, sin terminar de creerse que ese pequeñajo pronunciara una frase tan sentida.  
Tras darle un vaso de leche y unas galletas, los tres salieron del templo escaleras arriba.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cuando llegaron al templo de Acuario, Aparctias ya estaba listo junto a su alumno para ir al templo patriarcal. También se hallaba Casanova con Angelo y Espartaco con Aldebarán.  
Subieron todos juntos las escaleras y al pasar por Piscis se les unió Galatea y Afrodita.

-¿Y Algedi?- preguntó la amazona de Coma Berenice.  
-Estará en el templo patriarcal, se quedó velando el cuerpo de su amigo. Y Shura se habrá quedado con Aioros y Aioria- dijo Espartaco, quién durante la noche había intentado en vano que su compañero fuera a descansar.

Los niños permanecían en silencio y caminaban cabizbajos, excepto Angelo, que se mostraba con un semblante serio. Al ser el mayor de los cinco niños, hizo frenar a sus compañeros suavemente.  
-Anoche fui al Inframundo- declaró con total naturalidad. Los niños le miraron aterrorizados, excepto Afrodita, que alzó una ceja incrédulo.  
-Y una voz me dijo que quien lo mató era del Santuario- dijo enfatizando la última palabra.  
-Qué lentas te llegan las noticias ¿no? Menuda novedad, no hacía falta que fueras al reino de los muertos para saber eso- contestó sarcásticamente el sueco.  
Angelo sonrió de medio lado.  
- Si me dejas terminar…porque añadió algo "esa persona son dos en uno". Aunque no sé a qué se referirá…- musitó quitándole importancia.  
Afrodita se echó a reír, llevándose la mano a la boca.  
-¡Ahora resulta que el asesino está en oferta! Cállate ya, Angelo, y muestra respeto de una vez- recriminó.

Angelo pateó una piedrecita y se calló, aunque por lo bajini siguió murmurando esas palabras, para tratar de darle sentido.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Así llegaron al fin al templo patriarcal, que ya estaba prácticamente lleno de gente.  
Los caballeros de plata se colocaron a los lados del soporte de madera que acarreaba el cuerpo de Folo.  
Los primeros rayos del sol no tardarían en aparecer y Shion comenzó la exequias, cantando unas plegarias. Se unieron las voces de todos los caballeros restantes, y el cuerpo de Folo fue izado.  
Salieron hacia el cementerio del Santuario, en riguroso orden. Primero el Patriarca, que seguía cantando. Tras él, Aioros y Aioria, cabizbajos y con las manos unidas. Tras ellos, Casanova, Sargas, Espartaco, Aparctias, Algedi y Haldus, caballero de Auriga portando a Folo.  
Siguiéndoles, el resto de caballeros de plata y bronce, junto a las amazonas y los pequeños, a los que se había unido Saga.  
Los guardias y resto de mortales completaban la comitiva.

El entierro fue rápido pero emotivo. Unos guardias personales acarreaban la lápida con la inscripción en griego de Folo y la armadura que portó en vida.

Los primeros rayos del sol ofrecieron algo de calor y consuelo en esa fría mañana y poco a poco los asistentes fueron alejándose del lugar.  
Shion se mantuvo junto a los dos alumnos del difunto y se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Aioros.  
-Pequeño, sé que no querrás que nadie ocupe el lugar de tu maestro. Así que te ofrezco oficialmente que te encargues del adiestramiento de tu hermano, aunque ya lo hacías junto a Folo. La fuerza que acarreas dentro de ti está a punto de ser revelada, tal y como me informó tu maestro días antes. Y no puedo más que decirte que la armadura de Sagitario estará lista para ser recibida por ti, como legítimo dueño y portador. Pero ahora deberíais descansar. En unos días podréis regresar al templo de Sagitario, si así lo deseáis. Si no, podéis quedaron en mi templo hasta que lo estiméis oportuno-  
Aioros se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y asintió decidido.  
-Por Atenea seguiré adelante, mi señor. Gracias- respondió el muchacho.  
El Patriarca sonrió y acarició las mejillas de los dos, alejándose del cementerio.

Los dos niños se quedaron allí hasta que el sol apareció completamente en el cielo.  
-Conseguiré esa armadura de oro y encontraré a tu asesino, Maestro- declaró Aioros, pensando en Folo.

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

_**Sit tibi terra levis, significa "Que la tierra te sea leve". Inscripción en latín que se colocaba antiguamente como epitafio, antes de los conocidos RIP y DEP.**_

_**Mucha acción en este día completo, puesto que la acción se desarrolla en esas 24 horas, desde que preparan el cuerpo del fallecido hasta que lo entierran. De alba a alba.**_

_**He querido que Shion tenga aspecto de anciano. No tendría un aspecto de viejuno como Dohko, sino que me acordé del Patriarca de Lost Canvas, Sage y su hermano Hakurei. Porque cuando Shion aparece en la saga de Hades, menciona que tiene aspecto joven porque ese es el poder del dios del Inframundo. Y de hecho se cachondea de Dohko...para que éste se desnvuelva de su envoltorio y le haga un ¡Zas en toda la boca!**_

_**En fin, no tengo mucho más que contar, esto es todo por ahora.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	26. Cabeza de turco

**26. Cabeza de turco**

Los dos primos conversaban en voz baja dentro del templo de Acuario. Por simple prevención, dejaron a sus discípulos con los otros niños, ya que no tardarían todos en partir de nuevo a sus lugares de entrenamiento.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Alejandro— apremió Sargas, paseando en círculos. Aparctias apaciguó a su primo.  
—Tranquilo, que ya le he avisado para que viniera. Sólo hay que esperar a que Galatea se marche y bajará raudo. Ten paciencia—

Sargas paró en seco y se mesó los cabellos.  
—El problema es que Galatea no está en Piscis. Hace una hora que se fueron al aeropuerto. ¿Pero dónde estará este muchacho?— bufó irritado.

Su primo levantó la vista de un libro y le hizo un gesto en los labios para que se callara.  
Emitiendo un gruñido de disgusto, Sargas salió del templo, ya que se veía incapaz de tranquilizarse.

Según salió, divisó una figura bajando las escaleras del templo de Piscis.  
—¡Han atrapado al asesino!— gritó el guardia. Pero no era Alejandro. Sargas entendió que su amigo estaría detrás de su captura. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se adentró en el templo de Acuario y llamó a su primo.  
Juntos subieron al templo patriarcal.

Shion esperaba sentado en su trono, imponente. Al fin una buena noticia. A su lado, Algedi mantenía una conversación con el Patriarca. Ambos con semblante serio finalizaron la charla y el caballero de Perseo, con una reverencia, se colocó en primera fila a la izquierda del Patriarca.

—Buenas noticias al fin— susurró Sargas a su compañero. El árabe carraspeó y miró de reojo a su compañero.  
—Sí, supongo—  
Atreo, que acababa de llegar acompañado de Saga, se acercó a ellos con andar pesado.  
—Disculpad mi ausencia en el funeral de Folo, no me encontraba nada bien— musitó suavemente.

Poco a poco se fue llenando la sala, de los testigos que verían al asesino.  
Aioros fue llamado ante el Patriarca. Caminó por el largo pasillo e hincó una rodilla en tierra, en señal de reverencia.  
—Hijo, hemos encontrado al asesino de tu maestro. Está encerrado en un calabozo y le traeremos enseguida, para que veas de quién provino la traición. Tienes una gran responsabilidad, puesto que de ti depende que se aplique el castigo conveniente o no. ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?—  
—Sí, mi señor— fue la respuesta tajante de Aioros.  
Shion asintió levemente la cabeza.  
—Está bien. Que traigan al preso— indicó con una orden seca.

Las puertas se abrieron y dos guardias arrastraban las cadenas que sujetaban las manos y pies del condenado. Le situaron frente al Patriarca.  
—Date la vuelta, para que todos puedan verte— dijo Shion, con voz trémula.

Al darse la vuelta, todos pudieron ver su rostro.

Sargas abrió la boca incrédulo.  
—¡Alejandro!— gritó. El eco hizo rebotar su nombre.

Aparctias sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y avanzó entre sus compañeros.  
—Mi señor, esto tiene que ser un error, Alejandro es incapaz de—

—Silencio Aparctias— ordenó Shion – Ha confesado el crimen. No hay nada más que hablar—

El caballero de Corona Boreal miró a los ojos del guardia. La expresión en su rostro era de impasividad total y absoluta, como si no estuviera allí. Aparctias retrocedió, sintiendo una gran náusea en su interior. Su primo permanecía en estado de shock y le pidió entereza.

—Bien. Según el condenado, que como ya he mencionado ha firmado su declaración de culpabilidad, asesinó a Folo de manera vil en la noche de los actos, habiendo testigos de su paso por el templo de Sagitario—

Sargas recordó que Alejandro le dijo que había dejado su tessera a un compañero tras finalizar su guardia. Sí, era evidente que no tenía coartada. Pero no se desanimó aún.

—Mi señor, pero ¿cómo un simple guardia puede llegar a matar a un caballero de plata? Testigos que entraron en el templo de Sagitario mencionaron el desorden, digno de una pelea más violenta, aparte de la gran cantidad de sangre en el lugar. Alejandro no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Folo, era el más poderoso de los caballeros de plata—

Aioros miró a Sargas, sintiendo que sus palabras estaban cargadas de razón.

Algedi chasqueó la lengua y ahogando las ganas de llorar se dirigió al caballero de Serpiente.  
—Sargas, sé lo mucho que significa éste muchacho para ti. No creas que no me sorprendí cuando me dijeron su nombre. Pero si él es el culpable, debe pagar por lo que ha hecho. Debemos honrar la memoria de Folo. Fue brutalmente asesinado. Presentaba signos de asfixia y numerosos cortes, realizados con su lanza reglamentaria. Cierto que Folo hubiera podido matarlo de un solo golpe, pero todos sabemos que nuestro compañero fallecido no hubiera querido matar a Alejandro. De ahí el revuelo en el salón. Murió a causa de un arma blanca—

Ahora el alumno de Folo se quedó petrificado. Realmente saber que su maestro no quiso matar a su asesino le llenó de rabia. Y saber todos los detalles de su muerte le hicieron bullir aún más.

Al ver el creciente nerviosismo del pequeño, Shion pidió a Algedi y a Sargas que se callaran.  
Dirigiéndose a Alejandro le preguntó si quería añadir algo más, antes de conocer su sentencia.

El guardia seguía impávido, con la mirada perdida.  
—Está bien. De acuerdo a las leyes que rigen este Santuario contra la alta traición, condeno a Alejandro a muerte. Solamente los afrentados por tus acciones podrán perdonarte la vida o acabar con ella—  
Y dirigiendo su mirada a Aioros, le indicó que dictara su resolución final.

Vida o muerte.

Y el pequeño eligió lo que consideraba correcto. La muerte.

Shion tragó saliva e indicó a Algedi que procediera a su ejecución. El caballero de Perseo se acercó diligentemente frente al reo, que seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte, ajeno a lo que le iba a suceder.

—¡Espera Algedi, por favor!— gritó una vez más Sargas.  
—¿¡Qué quieres ahora!?— gritó exasperado su compañero.  
Aparctias trató de retenerle, pero su primo se deshizo del agarre y caminó derecho hacia Alejandro.  
Algedi entendió lo que quería hacer, pero le avisó que no le matara.

Sargas se acercó hasta él y conteniendo las lágrimas, le arreó un puñetazo que lanzó lejos al guardia y lo estrelló contra la pared del fondo. Shion se sorprendió de la brutalidad del puñetazo.

Sargas bajó el brazo y caminó lenta pero decididamente hacia donde estaba tirado el cuerpo de Alejandro. Le agarró de las ropas y lo alzó para llevarle a rastras frente a Algedi.  
—¿Dó…dónde…dónde…estoy…?—  
—¡RA'S AL-GHUL GORGONA!— gritó Algedi, al ejecutar un ataque poderoso sobre el guardia.

Alejandro no pudo defenderse de ese ataque y lo recibió de lleno, quedando su cuerpo totalmente destrozado. Todos los huesos fueron triturados, provocando la muerte instantánea del muchacho.

Sargas salió del templo patriarcal, con lágrimas en los ojos y la desolación por la muerte en apenas dos días de dos amigos. Aún no se lo podía creer.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**No me apedreéis por cepillarme dos personajes más en tan poco tiempo. Sé que es cruel, pero más cruel me pareció que Kurumada se cepillara a los dorados frente al Muro de los Lamentos (¡cuando por fin estaban juntos de nuevo!)**

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá que continuar en Grecia, pero Egipto no se queda atrás. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y "favoritear" (verbo inventado) esta historia!**


	27. La semilla de la venganza

**27. La semilla de la venganza**

En el viaje de vuelta a la isla, Sargas no había abierto la boca. Sólo dictó breves órdenes a su alumno.  
Milo contemplaba el cambio de humor de su maestro con preocupación. Algo no estaba bien y eso le intrigaba. Trató de sacar el tema, pero Sargas le mandó callar inmediatamente. Simplemente no quería hablar.

Sólo cruzó unas palabras con su primo, antes de abandonar el Santuario. Estaba decidido a no regresar jamás a aquel lugar.

Los días y meses pasaron lentamente, pero las lecciones y entrenamientos junto a Milo le distraían de sus pensamientos.  
_  
[Mientras tanto en Dióspolis Parva, Egipto]_

La diosa trazó con sus finos dedos los jeroglíficos de la pared. Paró en un mural, que representaba una escena mitológica.  
Milenios atrás, los hombres y los dioses estaban estrechamente unidos, y los mortales eran testigos de sus idas y venidas, de sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones. Y así habían ido pasando de boca en boca, finalmente para que esas estampas se dibujaran en esos muros de bloques de piedra y arena.

Nunca supo exactamente por qué su hermano y marido había cultivado ese lado perverso. Simplemente ella se dejó llevar, no tanto por amor, sino la fascinación que él ejercía sobre ella.  
La ambición por tener el poder y control en la Duat les había enfrentado con sus hermanos.  
Aún así, Neftis tuvo momentos de debilidad, quizás porque su hermana Isis era la única de reblandecer su duro corazón.  
Ni siquiera cuando tuvo a Anubis, hijo de ella y Osiris se enfadó o mostró momentos de cólera.  
Lo aceptó como hijo y sobrino.

Isis tranquila y estable. Neftis, un hervidero de nervios e inestable emocionalmente.  
Pero nunca podría imitarla. Jamás. De hecho esa actitud eternamente benevolente la enrabietaba enormemente.

_— ¡Anubis es hijo mío y de tu marido! ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?— gritó iracunda, ante la impasividad de su hermana.  
—Se te ha concedido el don de la maternidad gracias a tu hermano, aunque también sea mi marido. Y todo porque Seth era incapaz de concebir. Creí que el nacimiento de Anubis te cambiaría algo, pero veo que no es así. Sigues igual de ingrata e iracunda que siempre, suponiendo un grave peligro para la humanidad—_

El recuerdo de aquella escena fue doloroso. El día que le arrebataron a su hijo. Isis fue clara y rotunda. Accedió a encargarse del pequeño Anubis como si fuera su propia madre, ya que a juicio del resto de deidades reunidas en aquel cónclave, dictaminaron que era peligroso dejar al pequeño bebé con su madre biológica. A pesar de ello, su hermana jamás negó al pequeño la verdadera identidad de su madre. Y fue su debilidad.

Cuando Seth asesinó a Osiris, Isis se hundió en una fuerte depresión. Anubis, ya mayor, imploró a su madre biológica para que les ayudara a resucitar a su padre.  
Otro momento de debilidad que ahora deseaba no haber sentido.

—¡Malditos seáis! Primero me arrebatasteis a Anubis y después sacrifiqué a mi marido por Osiris. Pero ahora ha llegado el tiempo de recuperar nuestro trono. Ya no hay nadie que pueda tocar mi corazón—

Neftis esbozó una sonrisa perversa, mientras el reloj de arena dejaba escurrir lentamente el contenido en el recipiente inferior, formando una montañita. El recipiente de arriba cada vez estaba más cerca de agotarse. Dentro de 10 años, todo resurgiría finalmente.

Sintió un cosmos conocido entre las ruinas de su templo.  
—Mi señora— se presentó Sekhmet con una reverencia –heme aquí a su servicio—

Neftis movió la cabeza asintiendo y se acercó a su subordinada.  
—Querida…eres la diosa de la guerra…dime ¿cuánta gente se necesitaría para conformar un poderoso ejército?— preguntó la superiora.  
Sekhmet meditó la respuesta unos segundos.  
—Pues depende de contra quién quiera ir—  
—Quiero organizar un ejército para cuando Seth sea liberado. De aquí a 10 años. El sello de esa diosa griega es poderoso, pero no infalible. Para cuando se reencarne, perderá sus poderes durante un tiempo, mientras que nadie le diga quién es ella realmente. Ése será el momento en que Seth podrá deshacerse del sello—

Sekhmet respondió que quedaba mucho tiempo y que en esa década serían capaces de reunir un gran ejército.  
—De todas formas, ¿quién lo conformará? No hay mucha gente que rinda pleitesía en mi templo. Sé que hay dioses afines a nosotros, pero a lo sumo, no llegaremos a los 1.000 soldados—  
Neftis se giró y confrontó a su subordinada.  
—Es que no he dicho que sólo vaya a haber mortales entre nuestras filas ¿verdad?—  
Sekhmet tragó saliva.  
—Mi señora ¿piensa usted recurrir a los difuntos para conformar el ejército?—  
Neftis asintió levemente y concedió un poco más de información.  
—Recuerda que cada vez que fallece un mortal, su alma vaga sin rumbo por el mundo terrenal hasta que encuentra la Duat. Bien, pues habrá que hacer algo para que estas almas no hallen la puerta que da al Reino de los Muertos. Y de eso me encargaré personalmente—

La diosa leona no había caído en ello. Crear una trampa donde a partir de ese momento, ninguna persona que fallezca pueda ser ni devorada por Ammyt ni enviado a las tierras de Osiris. En definitiva, los juicios de la Duat se quedarían sin almas.

— ¿No cree que eso levantará las sospechas entre sus hermanos, mi señora?—  
—Efectivamente, lo haría, pero tengo algo más valioso y que me facilitará la tarea— susurró Neftis.  
— ¿El qué?— preguntó Sekhmet.  
—Mi hijo—

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

Anubis abrió la boca para emitir un largo bostezo. Hacía un par de días que montaba guardia frente a la puerta dorada de la Duat y nadie se había presentado. Era extraño, pero no le dio importancia.  
Los mortales, a día de hoy, eran bastante reacios a aceptar su muerte y quedaban vagando como almas en pena. Llegaban incluso mortales que habían dedicado toda su vida a un dios extranjero, para tener que enfrentarse al Juicio de Osiris. Menos mal que ese juicio no les cuestionaba su fidelidad a ellos completamente, porque si no, dos de cada tres almas se hubiera perdido para siempre en el estómago de Ammyt. Se preguntó quién sería ese tal Allah, que tantos seguidores tenía en Egipto desde hacía un par de milenios.

Mientras estaba sumido en tales cuestiones religiosas, no se percató de la presencia de una figura femenina que le observaba atentamente entre las sombras del cuarto.  
El movimiento del fuego de una antorcha despertó al dios y levantó la mirada para ver a quién pertenecía ese alma y guiarla a su destino final.

—Madre— musitó incrédulo.  
Neftis dios unos pasos juguetones y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara se acercó a su hijo.  
—Anubis, cuántos años sin vernos...me impresiona que aún me recuerdes y me llames por lo que soy—  
El dios escudriñó a su progenitora y sintió una mezcla de alegría y desasosiego.  
— ¿Has venido a verme?—  
Su madre asintió.  
—Hace años que no nos vemos—  
—Siglos— matizó su hijo, con dolor.  
Neftis realizó un gesto con la mano e hizo rodar los ojos.  
—Siglos, años… ¿qué más da el tiempo? Lo importante es que estoy aquí y que quiero hablar contigo—

Aunque seguramente tendría sus motivos, Anubis aceptó la petición de su madre y se enfrascaron en una larga conversación. Tal y como esperaba la diosa, su hijo seguía adorándola, a pesar de todo lo acontecido atrás. Era su madre, al fin y al cabo.

Tras ganarse la confianza de su hijo, le pidió que abandonara su puesto de guardia durante unas horas, para poder charlar más tranquilamente en su templo terrenal.  
A pesar de las reticencias primarias, Anubis aceptó y fue a informar a su padre y madre adoptiva.  
—No cariño, no les molestes ahora. Si total, van a ser un par de horas. No creo que llegue nadie en este tiempo—  
Bastaron esas palabras para que el dios accediera a su petición.

Neftis guió a su hijo hasta la superficie terrenal, por aquel túnel estrecho con antorchas.

Era de noche y en el desierto las temperaturas descendían drásticamente.  
Ambos caminaron juntos bajo las estrellas.  
— ¿Puedo pedirte algo, hijo mío?— preguntó la diosa, buscando la manera melosa de embaucar a su retoño.  
Él asintió y cogió las manos de su madre.  
—Quisiera que cerraras un momento los ojos…quiero darte algo…— pidió la diosa.  
Anubis hizo lo que le ordenó su madre y sus párpados se cerraron.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la diosa encendió su poderoso cosmo y del suelo empezaron a confluir unas formas de seres oscuros, almas errantes que vagaban desde milenios por aquel desierto. Los fantasmas se arremolinaron quejumbrosamente alrededor de Anubis y finalmente se introdujeron dentro de su cuerpo, tomando el control del dios.  
Los ojos ambarinos del chacal se tornaron sanguinos, como una bruma rojiza que se expandió como una enfermedad.

"Ahora quiero que me escuches con atención, hijo mío. Me servirás para mis propósitos. Y tu primera encomienda será…impedir la entrada en la Duat de las almas. Cada vez que devores un alma, se almacenará en tu cuerpo, que es la mejor carcasa protectora"

Neftis tomó el control de su hijo, ayudada por aquellas almas desahuciadas que poseían su cuerpo.  
El Anubis poseído hincó una rodilla en tierra frente a su madre. Un destello demoníaco brotó de sus ojos, mientras su voz, otrora dulce y grave, ahora se tornaba metálica y diabólica, fruto de la mezcla con los fantasmas.  
—Sí, mi señora—

Y tras esa declaración de intenciones, el dios se dirigió hacia un alma que buscaba la entrada a la Duat. El difunto retrocedió aterrorizado, siendo entonces despedazado en segundos por el chacal. El alma quedó entonces dentro de Anubis.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo para darle forma al ataque que ejecuta Neftis contra su hijo. Es una posesión, y no sabía que nombre darle.**  
**Después de darle miles de vueltas pensé aquello que todos hemos pensado al ver anime, en una pelea "¿Pero por qué dicen con qué les va a atacar? Así es más fácil defenderse". En una página vi un fragmento de la película "Gru, mi villano favorito" y me hizo muchísima gracia. Así que decidí que, si Neftis invocaba a esos espíritus malignos delante de su hijo, Anubis tendría la oportunidad de defenderse. De ésta manera, el dios no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue poseído.**

**Tiene sus razones que las almas que servirán en el ejército se almacenen dentro de Anubis. No os comáis mucho la cabeza.**

**Siento que sea un capítulo tan corto, pero hay que tomar un poco de carrerilla.**

**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen!**


	28. La herencia

**Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar, he estado fuera de mi ciudad unos días y no he regresado hasta hoy.  
En este capítulo se hace un salto de tres años, con lo cual Saga y Kanon tienen 15 años ya. Lógicamente en los siguientes capítulos, Milo tendrá tres años más, es decir, 7.  
**

* * *

**28. La herencia**

La luz de la vela de su dormitorio se consumió. Bastó una leve ráfaga para que lo hiciera.  
A oscuras, Saga tanteó la mesa, buscando una cerilla para prender la mecha de nuevo y proseguir la lectura.  
—No enciendas la luz—  
El futuro caballero de Géminis se incorporó de la cama al escuchar esa voz. Su hermano estaba de pie junto a él.  
— ¿Abriste un portal interdimensional?— preguntó, a sabiendas de conocer la respuesta.  
— ¿No es obvio, hermanito?— respondió Kanon sentándose en la cama.

Los ojos de Saga se acostumbraron a la luz nocturna que entraba por su ventana. Tenía a su hermano frente a él, a escasos centímetros.  
—Quiero que veas algo— susurró el gemelo menor, tirando de la mano de su hermano.

Saga chasqueó la lengua, puesto que no quería salir de la comodidad de su cama. Ante la insistencia de su gemelo, terminó por levantarse.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación silenciosamente. Kanon iba en cabeza, agarrando de la mano a su hermano. En cada esquina del templo, oteaba discretamente para comprobar que no había nadie más, ni que aquella persona se había movido del lugar.

— ¡MIENTES! ¡NO PUDE SER YO!—

Era un grito acusador, proveniente de la habitación de su maestro. Saga frunció el ceño, pidiendo una explicación a su hermano. Por respuesta, Kanon se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, en un claro gesto de silencio.  
Agazapados en las sombras, los dos hermanos escucharon atentamente.

— ¡Sólo tú pudiste cometer semejante atrocidad! El Satán Imperial, una técnica exclusiva de los nacidos bajo la constelación de Géminis. ¡Tú lo hiciste!—

Saga reconoció la técnica que comentaban esas dos voces. Atreo se lo había comentado en numerosas ocasiones.  
_"Es el ataque mental más poderoso entre los caballeros. Con ella, doblegarás la voluntad de tu oponente, y obedecerá todo lo que le pidas. Todo Saga ¿comprendes? Incluso puedes utilizarlo para matar a otra persona. Sólo se liberará de esa esclavitud mental cuando mate a alguien o vea a alguien morir ante sus ojos. Por eso debes estar preparado, para no utilizarlo en tu propio beneficio"_

Aún así, Saga no había aprendido aquel ataque, puesto que Atreo se había negado a enseñárselo por ahora.

— ¡Dos vidas has quitado! ¡Dos! ¿Cuántos años piensas seguir cargando con la culpa?— y estos gritos terminaron en una horrible carcajada.

Saga sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espinazo. No entendía nada.  
De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la habitación de su maestro y Saga se incorporó de inmediato para ir allí. Kanon le agarró de la camiseta.

—No entres, podría ser peligroso— susurró a su oído, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. Su hermano estaba cada vez más tenso.

Más golpes, ruidos de madera resquebrajándose, una mezcla de cosmos muy extraña estallando una y otra vez. Gritos, jadeos y maldiciones.

— ¡Mi maestro está en apuros, déjame entrar!— imploró Saga, tratando de zafarse del amarre de su hermano. Por el contrario, Kanon abrazó con más fuerza si cabe a su hermano. Ambos iniciaron una refriega de puñetazos, patadas y mordiscos, uno para tratar de zafarse y el otro por forzar más.  
— ¡No lo entiendes Saga, no puedo dejarte entrar, te matará!— gruñó Kanon, al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago de su hermano. Saga se incorporó rápidamente y se quedó mirando a su gemelo.

—Debo defender a mi maestro— dijo girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera girar la manilla, Kanon emitió un estertor, mientras se retiraba a esconderse.  
—No…no lo entenderás…—

Detrás de la puerta pudo identificar la voz de su maestro.

— ¡Hace tres años asesinaste a Folo y manejaste a Alejandro para que se autoinculpara!—

Saga abrió la puerta de par en par.  
— ¡Maestro, yo acabaré con él!— gritó entrando en tromba.

La habitación estaba destrozada. La cama partida en dos y el escritorio reducido a astillas. Saga elevó su cosmos para enfrentarse al desconocido. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie más.

Atreo estaba en una esquina, acurrucado, con sangre goteando de su cabeza. Su alumno se acercó corriendo y le reclinó la cabeza.  
—Sa…Saga…vete…por fa…vor— dijo escupiendo sangre por la boca.  
El gemelo sacudió la cabeza y afirmó que se quedaría.  
— ¿Quién te atacó maestro?— preguntó Saga sujetándole la cabeza. Por respuesta, Atreo cerró los ojos y se quedó callado.

Saga sintió su sangre hervir.  
— ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? Voy a avisar ahora a Shion para que alerte a todo el Santuario. Si aún está aquí, podremos atraparle—  
Sin embargo, su maestro le pidió que no hiciera nada. Con torpeza se incorporó y fue a lavarse al baño.  
El muchacho se quedó perplejo ante esa negativa.  
—Vamos…vete…— pidió Atreo mirando a su alumno con tristeza.  
—No voy a irme, no está en condiciones de hacer nada maestro, pediré a alguien que llame al Patriarca—

Atreo se volvió hacia Saga, y con fuerza descomunal, agarró a Saga del cuello, elevándolo sobre el suelo. Su cabello se tornó gris y sus ojos enrojecieron.

— ¡He dicho que no llames a nadie! ¡Y obedece mis órdenes cuando te las digo!—

Dicho esto, lanzó a su alumno contra la pared de la habitación, estrellándole. Saga cayó pesadamente al suelo y se incorporó lentamente.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se preguntó mientras buscaba apoyo en la pared. Su maestro estaba de pie frente a él. Pero no era su cosmos familiar. Éste tenía un cosmos distinto…maligno. Y era igual que el que había notado minutos antes, cuando estaba fuera con su hermano.  
"No…no puede ser" pensó Saga, al ir encajando las piezas del puzzle. Rápidamente, el rompecabezas tomó forma y en su mente giraron escenas, recuerdos, frases…ante tal atoramiento, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón.

Atreo se acercó a él lentamente. Las heridas sufridas, y la sangre chorreando por delante de su cara le impedían la visión. Se plantó frente a Saga y una risa oscura brotó de sus entrañas.  
"¡Kanon!" gritó mentalmente el muchacho, llamando a su hermano.

Rápidamente, su gemelo se precipitó dentro de la habitación. Atreo había agarrado a Saga del cuello nuevamente y éste luchaba por deshacerse del fuerte agarre.  
— ¡Suelta a mi hermano!— gritó Kanon, lanzándose contra el abdomen del hombre. Ante la fuerza del placaje, el maestro soltó a Saga.  
Kanon se llevó por delante a Atreo, tirándole al suelo. El pelo del caballero perdió su tonalidad grisácea y sus ojos recuperaron el blanco de los ojos.

Saga se acercó a su hermano y se apoyó en su hombro. Ambos miraron al maestro, tirado sobre el suelo, sin intención siquiera de incorporarse.

—Tu "querido maestro" se convierte en un demonio despiadado. ¿Viste esos ojos rojos y ese color plateado? Le domina. Fue él quien asesinó a Folo aquella noche— espetó Kanon.

Saga abrió los ojos sin creérselo. Agachándose junto a él, le agarró de la camiseta para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Mataste a Folo?— masculló su alumno.  
Atreo desvió la mirada hacia Kanon. Un brillo iluminó su mirada, tornándose la faz serena.  
—Tú…tú eres su gemelo…sois hermanos…—  
Un estertor hizo que brotara más sangre de su boca.  
—Cuida de él…no cometas el mismo error…que yo…—

Saga se incorporó junto a su hermano. Atreo trató de agarrarse a su pierna, pero él se sacudió para evitar el contacto.  
—No. No supliques clemencia, porque no la tuviste con Folo, ni con Alejandro. Mereces la muerte—

Atreo levantó la vista hacia Saga.  
—Saga…Kanon…uno de vosotros tiene esa maldición…ha sido heredada…de familia…no os matéis…o el sufrimiento será peor…—

Con dificultad, se incorporó delante de los dos gemelos, y sin decir nada más, se golpeó el pecho, atravesándose el corazón.  
Kanon emitió un grito mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a Atreo, quién agonizó entre sus brazos hasta fallecer.  
Saga salió de la habitación atropelladamente, sin querer girarse un segundo.  
—Cobarde— escupió antes de salir fuera del templo.

Su hermano se quedó sentado junto al cadáver de Atreo. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
—Padre…—

Saga caminaba sin rumbo por el Santuario. Barruntaba si debía informar al Patriarca de lo sucedido. Total, ya iba a abandonar el puesto.  
"No, es mejor que no. ¿Y si tenía razón mi maestro? Y mi hermano tiene una maldición…nadie debe saber nada sobre Kanon…dioses… ¿qué hago?"  
Dirigió sus pasos hasta el templo patriarcal, parándose unos segundos. Dentro de unos días él sería el nuevo Patriarca, y ese secreto se lo guardaría para siempre.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**¿La razón por la que he dado un salto de tres años? Bueno, lógicamente no voy a escribir el día a día del entrenamiento de Milo, y las cosas empiezan a torcerse a partir de aquí. Agilizar un poco la trama no viene mal de vez en cuando.**

**Efectivamente...Atreo (en este fic) es el padre de Saga y Kanon, y sólo Kanon parece saberlo al entender las últimas palabras que emitió antes de suicidarse. Manejaré los hilos con cuidado, pero quiero darle una razón al comportamiento de Saga. Como una herencia maldita. Eso da pie a más historias, pero que darán lugar en los próximos capítulos, para cerrar la historia del Santuario. Y a partir de ahí, se desencadenará todo lo relativo a los dioses egipcios y cómo Milo consigue su armadura.**

**Aún queda fic para rato.**

**¡Un saludo y mil gracias a todos los que seguís y comentáis esta historia, Sanathos Ananke, Lule de Zodiak, Hokuto Sexy, Megaterio, PrincessVirgo, Kimiko Ivanov, FlutteRage, tomoechan100, itachisgirlfriend05, angel de acuario, florriblue12, Nemain, Millewspix, AlmaV, AsukAn, Sylver-Hunter, Scorpius no Camus, arcee93, Miss Lukita...espero no haberme olvidado de nadie ^^U!**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, queja o lo que sea, escribidme :)**


	29. Cabo Sunión

**Capítulo especial, es el que más fielmente he reproducido (exceptuando las menciones a Atreo) la conversación entre Saga y Kanon en Cabo Sunión.  
**

* * *

**29. Cabo Sunión**

Cuando regresó al templo de Géminis, Kanon había desaparecido. El amanecer estaba al acecho.  
— ¿Kanon?— la pregunta de Saga hizo eco por todo el templo. Caminó altivo hasta la habitación de su maestro, y al abrir la puerta el cadáver no estaba.  
Masculló una maldición y se dirigió al lugar donde solía imperar una pared ilusioria. Esta vez no había ninguna ilusión que derrumbar: el pasillo que daba a la estancia de su gemelo estaba despejado, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí.  
Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió violentamente, pero su hermano no estaba en aquel cuarto.

Una risa tenebrosa le atravesó la mente.  
"¿Qué buscas Saga?"  
Sacudiéndose la cabeza por el dolor, buscó el origen de esa voz.  
"Tu hermano ha salido del templo"  
Con esa pista, Saga salió atropelladamente del templo de nuevo. El cambio de guardia no tardaría en llegar y temía por ello.  
Saltó entre unos escombros y llegó a un lugar solitario, donde su hermano estaba sentado sobre una columna derruida. Al sentir a Saga, Kanon se giró, esbozando una sonrisa extraña.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el templo. ¿Dónde está el cadáver de Atreo?— disparó su gemelo.

Kanon volvió la cabeza al horizonte y emitió una risa leve.  
—Enterrado—  
Una ligera brisa sacudió las largas cabelleras de ambos. Saga se aproximó a su hermano y alargó la mano hasta su hombro. Kanon dio un respingo y se levantó abruptamente mirando a su gemelo. Los dos se observaron mutuamente, manteniendo la vista fija el uno sobre el otro.

—Saga…pronto serás Patriarca, con toda seguridad— comenzó Kanon. Saga asintió levemente.  
—A no ser que el Patriarca designe a Aioros— terminó con una mueca burlesca.  
La reacción tuvo el efecto deseado en su hermano y vio como su faz se tornaba ligeramente molesta.  
—Hermano, ¿por qué no tomamos el control del Santuario?—  
Saga empalideció y retrocedió horrorizado.  
— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—  
—Te hablo de asesinar a Atenea y tomar el control de éste lugar—  
La reacción de su hermano no se hizo esperar, y sin más miramientos lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de su hermano. Kanon sonrió a pesar de sentir el dolor mientras su hermano se quedaba estático frente a él.  
—Odio tener que golpear a mi propio hermano, pero me has decepcionado. Me hablas de asesinar a nuestra diosa, algo inconcebible—  
Kanon soltó una leve risa y miró a su hermano.  
—Deja de hacerte el bueno conmigo, te conozco de sobra. ¿O debería recordarte la hazaña de esta noche? Piénsalo, Aioros no podrá proteger a Atenea todo el tiempo, y una vez que terminemos con tu rival, el Patriarca caerá rápidamente—  
Saga no podía creerse las palabras que su hermano le estaba dirigiendo, pero por otro lado, dentro de él, una sombra empezó a crecer. Rápidamente el gemelo mayor aplacó esa voz interna.  
— ¿Estás loco?— exclamó irritado.  
Su hermano prosiguió.  
—No, de hecho he reflexionado mucho sobre esto. Tenemos las de ganar ¿no lo ves? Nadie conoce mi existencia aquí. No tendremos dificultades para acabar con ellos si estamos juntos, y podremos reinar sobre el mundo entero—  
— ¡Cállate!— gritó Saga, agarrándole de la camiseta –No quiero escuchar más tus palabras, sabía que te devoraba la ambición pero no hasta ese punto. Kanon, tú, que si me sucediera algo adoptarías la identidad del Caballero de Géminis, me hablas de asesinar a aquella a quien juramos proteger con nuestras vidas. Te has convertido en un monstruo—

Kanon sujetó la muñeca de su hermano, forcejeando. Soltó una carcajada.  
—Me haces reír hermano, deberías ser honesto contigo mismo por una vez—  
Saga abrió los ojos, sin comprender.  
— ¿Cómo?—  
—Tú siempre has sido bueno como un dios, el salvador de la gente. Mientras que a mí se me ha tachado de tener ambiciones egoístas. Que yo era el gemelo malo. Pero tu maestro no podía estar más equivocado. A mí no me engañas, porque en el fondo sé que eres igual que yo, un lobo con piel de cordero—  
Las voces internas de Saga doblegaban su voluntad, pero una vez más, el caballero de Géminis se repuso y lanzó otro golpe a su hermano en el vientre.

Kanon retrocedió dolorido por el ataque, pero consiguió continuar hablando.  
—Mis palabras son ciertas y eso te molesta ¿verdad Saga? Ahora sacas tu lado perverso, te dejas llevar por la ira y el odio. Al fin has dejado ver tu verdadero rostro— consiguió decir antes de caer doblado por el dolor.

Saga se quedó de pie frente a su hermano y frunció el ceño con actitud despreciativa.  
—Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, no puedo permitirme dejarte en libertad un día más. Representas un peligro para el Santuario e impediré que puedas hacer más daño encerrándote en Cabo Sunión—  
Dicho esto, levantó a su hermano del suelo, quien no opuso resistencia debido al golpe recibido anteriormente y lo encerró en la cueva. Saga observó a su hermano incorporarse sobre el agua que entraba por la cueva y agarrarse a los barrotes. Él se mantuvo a distancia sobre los peldaños que daban a la prisión.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, sácame de aquí! ¿Es que quieres matar a tu propio hermano?— imploró Kanon.  
—Yo no he hecho nada malo, sólo he cumplido con mi deber como caballero de Atenea impidiéndote cometer un crimen. Si los dioses son piadosos contigo y recapacites tus palabras quizás logres salvarte— aseveró Saga —¡Adiós hermano!—  
Acto seguido se giró y caminó escaleras arriba, mientras Kanon seguía aferrado a los barrotes.  
— ¡Lo quieras o no somos idénticos, si yo soy un demonio, tú no eres muy diferente! ¡Tu verdadera naturaleza despertará algún día y te consumirá completamente! Los que estamos destinados a poseer un poder divino debemos utilizar esto en nuestro propio beneficio. No descansaré hasta inocularte el veneno de la ambición—  
Saga frenó sus pasos y se giró iracundo.  
— ¡Cállate ya!—  
El caballero de Géminis se dejó dominar por aquellas palabras y generó un aura oscura, al dejar fluir su lado tenebroso. Sus ojos, azules y serenos, se tornaron rojos y demoníacos.

Al ver esto, Kanon esbozó una sonrisa.  
— ¿Lo ves? El mal ya ha tomado tu alma, tal y como aseguró Atreo que lo haría— exclamó a su hermano, soltando una carcajada.  
Saga sintió una punzada en su corazón, a sabiendas de que lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad.  
Kanon prosiguió hablando.  
— ¡Tu destino está marcado, reconoce tu ambición, posees un gran poder, pero te niegas a aprovecharlo! ¡Algún día destruiré a Atenea y gobernaré el mundo! ¡Te ofrezco la posibilidad de unirte a mi destino y gobernar el mundo juntos! ¡Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás!—

Su hermano aceleró el paso escaleras arriba, sintiendo un gran peso en su corazón.  
"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Mi hermano tiene razón…asesiné a aquel guardia…y ahora a mi hermano…me está sucediendo lo mismo que a mi maestro…¿pero qué…?"

Con estas preguntas atenazando su alma, prosiguió su desbocada carrera hacia su templo.

_[Templo del Patriarca]_

Shion se hallaba en la recámara del Patriarca, observando la pequeña cuna donde un hermoso bebé de cabellos lilas dormía plácidamente. Sonreía al ver la placidez de tan inocente criatura, que en el futuro sería portadora de un poder imposible de describir.

El pequeño Mü, con siete años de edad, se acercó a su maestro, tratando de amortiguar sus pasos. No quería despertar a la pequeña Atenea.

Su maestro observó la escena con ternura. Era la primera vez que su alumno veía al bebé.  
Juntó sus manitas a la espalda y se reclinó sobre la criatura. Sus grandes ojos verdes observaron meticulosamente las rechonchas mejillas y la boquita ensalivada. Estaba bien envuelta en una gruesa mantita blanca.  
Mü sonrió y señaló el suave cabello del bebé.  
—Mire maestro, su pelo es igual que el mío— susurró el pequeño lemuriano. Shion asintió con una plácida sonrisa e indicó al niño que se acercara para sentarse en su regazo.

El futuro caballero de Aries hizo lo que su maestro le pidió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Shion lo estrechó fuertemente, disfrutando de aquel momento de tranquilidad.  
Hacía unos minutos que había sentido el despertar de algo maligno, más poderoso que nunca e igual de inidentificable.  
—Hijo…¿recuerdas aquellas palabras que tuvimos hace unos años?— musitó Shion a su alumno, mientras acariciaba la suave melena lila de Mü. Éste se lo pensó unos segundos antes de agitar la cabecita.  
—Me ha dicho tantas cosas que no sé a cuál se refiere ahora…—  
Shion ahogó una risa.  
—Tienes razón, pequeño…además, es normal que no te acuerdes, porque fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero te lo repetiré de nuevo, ya que es muy importante. Mi tiempo en la tierra está llegando a su fin y designaré esta tarde al nuevo Patriarca—  
Ante estas palabras, los ojos de Mü se volvieron vidriosos. No tardaron en aflorar las lágrimas.  
Shion cogió la barbilla de su alumno con una mano y con la otra pasó delicadamente los dedos para limpiar las lágrimas.  
—Hijo mío…es ley de vida. Y no puedo hacer nada para detener el tiempo. Pero necesito que me escuches con atención. Hay algo que me inquieta y quisiera desenmascarar esto antes de irme. Cuando finalice mi patriarcado nos iremos juntos a Jamir a continuar el entrenamiento. Es un lugar oculto entre las montañas en Nepal, es muy difícil acceder a ese lugar. Allí, existe una torre que ha sido durante milenios hogar de nuestros antepasados. Si yo muriera antes de que pudiéramos acudir juntos, quiero que tengas esto y lo guardes bien entre tus ropas. Es el mapa de ese lugar y cómo llegar. Además, allí existe una armadura secreta relacionada con la reparación de armaduras—  
Su alumno asintió con entereza y ocultó el papel entre sus ropajes. Iba a bajar del regazo de su maestro, cuando le retuvo unos segundos más.  
—Mü…prométeme que me obedecerás, aunque no te guste lo que te ordene— musitó el Patriarca. A los ojos del pequeño, esa frase sonó alarmantemente premonitoria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estrechó a su maestro y juntos se quedaron en silencio. Shion acarició la suave melena lila de su alumno, preguntándose cuándo volvería a hacerlo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**No he querido retocar en exceso esa escena, ya que es muy reveladora. Sólamente la he adecuado a la historia que he creado y ya está. Tanto Saga como Aioros ya son santos dorados (con 14 y 15 años respectivamente) y Atenea ya se ha reencarnado. En cuanto termin de relatar los sucesos del Santuario, retornaré al argumento Egipcio.**

**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen y comentan esta historia!**


	30. Gemelos

**Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar este fic, me lío a escribir y no me acuerdo de subir los capítulos.  
Penúltimo capítulo de la trama del Santuario. Por una vez, quiero dejar a Saga y Kanon tranquilos y regresar a mis escorpiones, que les añoro...y al fin y al cabo el fic va sobre ellos.**

**Espero que este capítulo despeje algunas de las dudas que me habéis ido planteando.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís este fic interminable! XD espero que no se os esté haciendo pesado al saltar de un lado a otro.**

* * *

**30. Gemelos**

"Atreo se ha suicidado" pensó el Patriarca aturdido por el acontecimiento. El cosmos del caballero plateado de Cuervo se había desvanecido para siempre.  
Con pesar se sentó en su trono y se preguntó qué fue lo que llevó al caballero a quitarse la vida. Como un relámpago cayó en la cuenta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó a un guardia.  
En secreto le mandó en busca de una persona.  
—Búscale y dile que es muy urgente, por favor—  
El subordinado acató la orden y salió a toda prisa del templo mayor.

_**[Templo de Géminis]**_

Saga se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, acurrucándose en una esquina. Las palabras de su hermano resonaban dentro de su cabeza y sentía como poco a poco una presencia inquietante iba tomando control de su cuerpo.  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo doblegarse nuevamente y trató por todos los medios de que remitiera de alguna manera.  
"Saga, deja que te domine. Seremos los dueños de este lugar. Lo ansías tanto como yo"  
El caballero de Géminis emitió un alarido, mezcla de dolor y pánico. Miró sus manos y las observó mientras gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes.  
—Antes que hacer daño a nadie, acabaré con mi vida— proclamó angustiado.

Ahora comprendía las palabras que le dirigió su maestro. Su lado maligno se había despertado y pugnaba por tomar las riendas de su ser. Atreo fue lo suficientemente sensato como para terminar esa agonía personalmente. De lo contrario su poder le habría hecho destruir lo que más amaba.

Sin conocer aún la verdadera conexión entre ambos, situó su puño derecho sobre el lado izquierdo de su tórax. Pensó en si sería capaz de ejecutar el golpe. Separó unos centímetros el puño y cerró los ojos, preparándose para asestarse un puñetazo limpio que rompiera su caja torácica y atravesara su corazón.  
"¡No lo hagas! ¡Espera!" gritó ese ser dentro de si mismo. Saga abrió los ojos, aturdido. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento último de ignorar esa maldita voz.  
"Eres un cobarde, Saga. Quedan pocas horas para que Shion te elija como Patriarca. ¿Acaso no hay mejor recompensa para un caballero que sentarse en el trono dorado? En el fondo quieres hacerlo. Lo sabes. Lo deseas. Yo puedo ayudarte a gobernar el Santuario. Sin ayuda de nadie. Todo el mundo se postrará ante ti y tendrás un poder infinito. Eres como un semidios, tu fuerza divina te abrirá caminos jamás explorados por ningún mortal. Hasta los dioses del Olimpo se arrodillarán ante ti y harán lo que les ordenes. Vamos ¿qué me dices?"

El gemelo se quedó atónito ante estas palabras. Su respiración agitada se fue apaciguando. Observó que aún tenía el puño preparado para atravesarse el pecho. Se quedó unos segundos más mirándolo. Lentamente, la fuerza que le hacía apretar ese puño, fue amainando y los dedos se abrieron, dejando la palma extendida.

Frunció el ceño y la comisura de sus labios se torció en una sonrisa extraña. Emitió un deje de risa, mientras sentía que todo alrededor se volvía oscuro.

Finalmente estalló en una carcajada siniestra, con los ojos enrojecidos. Su cabello perdió su color azul y se volvió de una tonalidad gris.

_**[Templo del Patriarca]**_

Un hombre apareció en el umbral del Santuario, acompañado del guardia. Escoltado por él, miró dubitativamente el lugar, impresionado por los pequeños cambios que había recibido el Santuario desde que se marchara.  
Por más que trataba de averiguar, no recordaba muchos de los rostros que se abrían paso a medida que ascendían. Tampoco es que la gente se percatara mucho de su presencia. Algunos de los que le saludaban lo hacían por el de su hermano gemelo.  
Los dos hombres subieron las escalinatas que daban a los primeros templos dorados. Al llegar a Géminis, el forastero percibió un cosmos extraño y escalofriante. Sin embargo, le resultó familiar, aunque ciertamente diferente Emitió un chasquido con la lengua y quiso entrar, pero el guardia reiteró las palabras de "urgencia".

Con desgana, siguió las órdenes de su acompañante y prosiguieron su camino.  
Al llegar al templo Mayor, Shion esperaba impaciente su llegada.

—Bienvenido de nuevo al Santuario, Tiestes— proclamó el Patriarca, saludando al hermano gemelo de Atreo.  
El aludido realizó la consabida reverencia y se incorporó.  
—Me alegro de volver a verle, Shion. Muchos años han pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿Qué es lo que desea?— preguntó.

Shion observó a Tiestes. A pesar de ser una copia de Atreo, eran completamente diferentes en cuanto a personalidad. El gemelo mayor era disciplinado y pronto obtuvo su armadura de plata, encargándose de la tutela de Saga. Sin embargo Tiestes, en sus entrenamientos, era muy testarudo y tendía a desobedecer sin miramientos las órdenes de su maestro. Cuando Atreo fue designado para ser maestro del futuro caballero de Géminis, Tiestes no lo vio con buenos ojos y decidió marcharse del Santuario. Quedó roto por siempre el vínculo entre los gemelos, aparentemente por una cuestión de rivalidad.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía a un hombre hecho y derecho, con semblante serio y preocupado. Sabía que si el Patriarca le había llamado, era por algo importante.  
—Verás…voy a ser directo, ya que no me gusta andar con rodeos. Tu hermano ha fallecido— informó Shion.

Tiestes se mantuvo sereno.  
—Lo sé. Se suicidó— respondió, sorprendiendo al Patriarca. Éste abrió los ojos y supuso que el vínculo de los gemelos era más fuerte de lo que sospechaba. Se preguntó entonces aquello de que los hermanos gemelos sienten que su hermano sufre, a pesar de la distancia.  
— ¿Y cómo…?— preguntó el Patriarca.

El gemelo se encogió de hombros.

—Sentí su cosmos desaparecer. Y tuve un sueño con él, despidiéndose— declaró, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.  
Shion sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, pero decidió dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Bien, el caso es que eres el único familiar vivo de él, y para iniciar las honras fúnebres necesito…—  
Shion se calló al escuchar una carcajada proveniente del gemelo. Molesto con esa interrupción preguntó al hombre qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.  
—Patriarca, no soy el único familiar vivo de Atreo. De hecho tiene dos vástagos—

Más sorpresas.  
— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— exclamó Shion al enterarse de ello. Exigía una explicación.  
—Hace quince años mi hermano tuvo una aventura con una mujer que quedó preñada. Mi hermano se desentendió de los niños, ya que, como buen guerrero que era, esos críos destruirían su carrera en el Santuario de llegar a saberse—

El Patriarca tragó saliva y se reacomodó en su trono, dispuesto a escuchar aquella historia.

"Hace quince años usted nos envió a una misión, aquí en Grecia. Por avatares del destino, mientras paseábamos por el mercado matutino de una ciudad circundante, mi hermano vio a una mujer de la que se quedó prendido. Traté de hacerle desistir el empeño, pero cuando ella se giró y le vio, se acercó hasta él para preguntarle por el nombre. La verdad es que era una mujer…bastante atrevida, desde mi punto de vista. Realmente pensé que sería una ramera, pero sus ricos vestidos delataban otra cosa.  
Seguramente acordaron algún pacto entre ellos para verse aquella misma noche. Lo único que recuerdo es que cuando desperté en la posada donde nos alojábamos, no estaba. Regresó antes del amanecer, eso sí. Al preguntarle dónde se había ido, respondió que había pasado la noche con aquella mujer del mercado. Me contó que se llamaba Leda y que estaba felizmente casada con un aristócrata, veinte años mayor que ella. No sé si sería una excusa para acallar su conciencia, pero desde luego que funcionó, puesto que mientras estuvimos en aquella ciudad, rara era la noche en la que no se veían.

Cuando nuestra misión llegó a término, Leda suplicó a mi hermano que se quedara junto a ella, que se fugarían juntos y demás bobadas de mujeres románticas. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido cómo era el carácter de mi hermano, esa mujer le hubiera dispensado rápidamente. Lógicamente, Atreo se negó a quedarse junto a ella. No desvelamos en ningún momento que éramos guerreros, al menos ahí fue muy sensato. El caso es que se puso furiosa, y amenazó con encerrarle en un calabozo, ya que tenía muy buenos contactos y podrían hacerle acusar de cualquier delito.  
Y entre ellos hubo una bronca bastante impresionante. Medié entre los dos, sólo para que cada uno tirara de mis extremos para convencer al otro de su teoría. Tales historias no me incumbían, así que decidí que lo más sensato era irnos de allí y que ella se olvidara de mi hermano. Pues la mujer declaró en ese momento que no podíamos dejarla sola, que estaba encinta.  
Fue como un jarro de agua fría para mi hermano pero ¿qué esperaba? Durante el poco más de mes y medio que estuvimos allí, se veían prácticamente todas las noches. Pues por inconsciente y por pensar con la otra cabeza, Leda se quedó embarazada. Esa noticia le desequilibró terriblemente. Hubo otra pelea, en la que Leda literalmente se arrastró para impedir que nos fuéramos. Pero de nada le sirvió, mi hermano la desdeñó y repudió sin miramientos.  
Sentía lástima por ella pero no estaba en mis manos el destino de esos neonatos. Nunca más hablé con ella. Sólo me dijeron unos lugareños que su aventura extramarital fue descubierta y su marido la despreció echándola de su casa.

Desde aquel entonces, Atreo cambió. Su humor se volvió sombrío y no quiso saber qué pudo haber sucedido con sus hijos. Bueno, en aquel momento no sabía que eran gemelos.  
Al regresar al Santuario él me pidió silencio sobre este hecho, y así lo mantuve.  
Empecé a notar un cambio fuerte en sus cosmos. De vez en cuando hablaba solo. Pensé que simplemente ese acontecimiento le volvió un poco loco, pero nada más.

Unos meses después, usted anunció que el futuro portador de la armadura de Géminis había nacido. No relacioné el hecho que fuera nueve meses después, la verdad.  
El caso es que tras cinco años, usted mandó ir a buscar al niño. Mandó a un amigo mío, Kostas, que me dijo que su destino era la isla de Egina. Sé que Kostas regresó y trajo a un niño, llamado Saga, que quedaría al cuidado de mi hermano.

Atreo estaba volviéndose cada vez más huraño y extraño. Su cosmos era diferente y pensé que no sería bueno para el pequeño. No sé si él era consciente, pero Saga tenía bastante parecido con nosotros. Así que me decidí a investigar el origen de aquel muchacho. Fui a aquella ciudad, donde me indicaron que debía acudir a la isla de Egina, donde una mujer cuidaba de dos hermanos gemelos.

Demasiadas coincidencias. Al llegar a esa isla, la gente me indicó donde encontrarla, aunque llevaban varios días sin verla. Era una chabola pequeña y maloliente. Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendió una bandada de cuervos que emprendieron el vuelo, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de la que se suponía que era Leda. Los cuervos se estaban dando un festín con su cuerpo, fue algo desagradable de ver. Busqué al que sería mi sobrino, pero no hallé a nadie más.  
Decidí enterrarla en el patio trasero y dejé la puerta abierta. Bajé al pueblo más cercano e informé a los habitantes de aquello, preguntando por si tenía algún hijo. Un anciano me dijo que tuvo dos hijos, dos gemelos. Y que recientemente alguien se los había llevado. Suponían que le habían retirado la tutela, porque ciertamente tenía a los niños en condiciones de mendicidad, aparte de los golpes e insultos que les regalaba continuamente. Pregunté por los nombres de los niños y cuando me dijeron que se llamaban Saga y Kanon, regresé corriendo al Santuario.

Nada más llegar encontré a mi hermano y su hijo entrenando. Observé a ambos cuidadosamente durante unos días y me di cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. No parecían ser conscientes de saber sus lazos de sangre. Aparté a mi hermano para hablar con él.  
Le pregunté si sabía quién era Saga. Me respondió que su alumno y le revelé que era su hijo. Al principio me miró como si fuera alguien extraño y me dijo que mentía, que él nunca tuvo ningún hijo. Traté de hacerle entrar en razón, pero no quiso escucharme. Se volvió loco. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su cabello gris y me dijo unas palabras que preferiría no repetirlas.  
Escapé de allí rápidamente y pensé que definitivamente, mi hermano no sería capaz de atender adecuadamente a Saga.

Cuando pensé que se habría tranquilizado, regresé y hablé de nuevo con él. Le dije que yo sería mejor maestro que él, ya que sus cambios de humor repentinos y el cosmos amenazador que destilaba no eran buenos para el niño.  
Volvió a cabrearse y su lado salvaje afloró de nuevo. De alguna manera consiguió aplacarlo, y sus cabellos se tornaron azul oscuro de nuevo y sin decirme nada, me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la biblioteca. Allí abrió un libro y señaló el linaje de los caballeros de Géminis. Buscó entre otros papeles las sanciones y vimos que tanto nuestros padres, abuelos…en fin, nuestros antepasados, sufrían de un desdoblamiento de personalidad. Dos seres en uno, de naturalezas radicalmente opuestas.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que él sentía que esa naturaleza maléfica se estaba apoderando de su ser y que no quería que ello sucediera. Y mucho menos a su propio hijo.  
Que Saga no podía ser hijo suyo porque era un muchacho noble, juicioso a pesar de su corta edad y con una bondad infinita.

Le pregunté por si conocía a Kanon. Me miró con perplejidad y le dije que Saga tenía un hermano gemelo, llamado así. Él negó con la cabeza y dijo que sólo tenía un alumno.  
Regresamos al templo y cenamos los tres juntos. En un momento de la cena, Saga se incorporó de su asiento y se marchó silenciosamente.  
Me resultó un poco extraño y decidí seguirle. Había creado una ilusión en el templo, revelando una abertura en la pared. Quizás yo no posea una armadura, pero sé crear ilusiones y la desbaraté una vez que me cercioré que no me veía. Anduve por un estrecho pasillo hasta dar con una puerta. Y escuché dos voces. Saga conversaba con alguien a quien llamaba hermano, ofreciéndole parte de su cena. Hablaron y me enteré de algunas cosas que Atreo le decía a Saga. Definitivamente, era Kanon, y parecía molesto, ya que vivía oculto y quería salir.  
Salí sorprendido por esa revelación, y sobre todo porque ambos veían que su maestro actuaba de manera extraña.

Fui a la cocina y mi hermano estaba de pie recogiendo los platos. Le pedí que me acompañara pero me contestó con evasivas. Le hablé de la situación, e insistí de nuevo en que Saga era su hijo y que ocultaba a su gemelo Kanon. Le dije además que eso era cruel para un niño de apenas 5 años y que por favor hablara con usted sobre aquello. Seguro que usted no hubiera puesto ningún impedimento a que Kanon se hubiera entrenado como yo lo hice con mi hermano ¿verdad"

Shion inspiró ante tanta información y asintió con la cabeza. Pidió que Tiestes terminara el relato.

"Bien. Pues me dijo que dejara de comerle la cabeza o que me atacaría, que me estaba pasando con mis conspiraciones y que le dejara tranquilo. Me quedé atónito. No era nada malo lo que le estaba diciendo. Así pues me fui de nuevo para escuchar que decían los niños…cuando vi a Saga caminando de vuelta. Sentí que su cosmos era maléfico, igual que el de su padre. No sé qué sucedería allí dentro, pero desde luego que pensé en que Kanon no estaba seguro en el templo. Regresé sobre mis pasos y pedí a Atreo que me dejara cuidar del gemelo menor y por respuesta me golpeó. En ese momento Saga entró en la cocina y al verme doblegado pidió a Atreo que dejara de hacerlo. Su padre le mandó callar y le expulsó de la cocina. En cuanto se fue, mi hermano volvió a transformarse. Discutimos acaloradamente y nos enfrentamos. En un momento dado, me confesó que él había asesinado a Leda unos días antes. Sabía que Saga era su hijo, pero no quería reconocerlo porque sentía que el lado maléfico, esa herencia de los caballeros de Géminis acabaría tomando el control de su cuerpo y no quería que su hijo sufriera.  
Me quedé petrificado y me quedé uno segundos mirándole con desprecio. Decidí ir a verle, para que retirara el entrenamiento a mi hermano, pero me paró los pies con un golpe certero que me dejó muy malherido.  
Me sacó a rastras del templo y cuando fue a rematarme, su parte buena tomó el control. Me pidió que me fuera del Santuario y que no regresara. Que Saga estaría bien cuidado bajo su tutela, no como con la desgraciada de su madre. Para finalizar me dijo que si regresaba, me mataría"

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, en actitud nerviosa. El Patriarca emitió un suspiro largo y se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
—No tenía idea de que Saga tuviera un hermano gemelo, aunque eso solucionaría muchas de las preguntas que se me han ido formando a lo largo de estos años, respecto a lo que me decían algunos guardias—

Tiestes asintió y chasqueó la lengua.  
— ¿Saga sigue vivo?—  
El Patriarca asintió y le informó de que era el candidato ideal para sustituirle.  
—Pero tras esto que me informas…no estoy convencido. Hace días que cuando hablo con él noto una presencia maligna en su interior y pensaba que eran meras imaginaciones mías. Confirmas mis sospechas—  
El hombre se quedó pensativo unos segundos.  
—Shion…si Saga ha sido invadido por ese espíritu que dominaba a mi hermano…no auguro buenas cosas. Atreo me despreció y me obligó a irme del Santuario, bajo amenaza de muerte. Sé que podría haberle hecho llegar esa información de alguna manera pero…no sé por qué no lo consideré oportuno hacerlo. Me arrepiento de no haberle informado de ello—

—En cualquiera caso, tu hermano está muerto. Informaré a mi sucesor de todo esto, ya que mi Patriarcado llega a su fin. Gracias por acudir a mi llamada Tiestes, quédate en el Santuario si quieres—

Tiestes negó con la cabeza y alegó que tenía que cuidar de su familia.  
—Mi esposa ha sido madre de gemelos hace poco y debo ayudarla. Si necesita algo más de mi, ya sabe dónde encontrarme— respondió cordialmente.  
Shion sonrió y preguntó por el nombre de los pequeños.  
—Aspros y Deuteros— respondió acompañando de una risa.  
El Patriarca cerró los ojos unos segundos.  
—Apropiados nombres para dos hermanos gemelos—

El hombre se despidió del Patriarca y desapareció escaleras abajo. Shion ya tenía la decisión tomada de quién sería su sucesor.


	31. Shion

**31. Shion**

Tras haber despedido a Tiestes, el Patriarca se quedó con una sensación amarga. Definitivamente, Saga no le sucedería en el trono.

Llevaba varios años siguiendo los pasos del caballero de Géminis, probando su valía para el cargo. Impecable. Honesto. Adorado por todos los que le conocían. Incluso por las masas de gente mortal, que esperaban con ansia que el joven saliera del Santuario para aclamarle.

¿Por qué él tenía plantada esa semilla negra dentro de su ser? Quizás no existía la bondad extrema.  
Al pensar en esto, Shion pensó en sus propios fallos como Patriarca. En esas aristas de su personalidad que le conferían humanidad, quizás muchas veces no propias para ostentar tal cargo en el Santuario.

Saga era la pureza, no había manera de pillarle en un revés. Bendito entre todos sus hermanos. Hasta ahora.

Y Aioros…¿sería capaz de ser Patriarca? Quizás no lo estimó en primera instancia, puesto que veía en él esos defectos que le adolecían. Quizás por eso no le tomó en cuenta desde el principio, pero a partir de una edad, el muchacho ya despuntó de sobremanera. No era tan virtuoso como Saga, ya que tenía un carácter un poco más estricto. Pero eso no impediría su patriarcado. Además, aunque tuviera una personalidad temperamental, no había rastro de maldad alguna en él.  
Así lo demostró cuando consiguió la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Si lo había logrado, era porque así lo decidieron las estrellas, en confiar esas vestiduras al protector personal de Atenea.

El Patriarca esbozó una sonrisa. Sí. Definitivamente Aioros haría un trabajo impecable. Podía confiar en él a pesar de su juventud.

Ya había caído la tarde cuando decidió llamar a sus dos candidatos.

El primero en presentarse fue Saga. Tenía la mirada perdida y con ciertos signos de agotamiento. Aún así, esbozaba una sonrisa con seguridad. Shion se preguntó por qué, pero no dijo nada más.

Al llegar Aioros, Saga se giró sorprendido.  
"¿Qué hace él aquí?" se preguntó molesto.

Tras hincar rodilla en tierra y presentar sus respetos al Patriarca, éste se dirigió a ambos.  
—Gracias por acudir a mi llamada, Saga caballero de oro de Géminis y Aioros, caballero de oro de Sagitario.  
Como ya sabéis, mi tiempo se agota y mi patriarcado llega a su fin. Con tal disposición, quisiera designar a mi sucesor, que gobernará con justicia este Santuario, a fin de proteger la vida de Atenea, recién reencarnada, y a los habitantes de la Tierra.  
Por ello, os he estado vigilando desde vuestra más tierna infancia, ya que sois los más mayores entre vuestros compañeros. Ambos sois griegos, os habéis criado y entrenado en este Santuario y conocéis las reglas que sustentan este lugar. Vuestros maestros me fueron informando de vuestros progresos.  
Y he aquí mi veredicto. Espero que quien salga vencedor no se vanaglorie de ello y el que no consiga el puesto, sea capaz de sobreponerse y ayudar al Patriarca en sus funciones. Todos formamos un equipo, independientemente de nuestro estatus en el Santuario. Tan importante es el Patriarca como el guardia que está a las puertas. No olvidéis esto jamás—

Aioros asintió con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa afectuosa. Saga se mantuvo hierático en su posición, sólo pensando en el nombre que esperaba oír de boca de Shion.

—Aioros, serás Patriarca—

Una frase breve y concisa. Shion esperó la reacción de Saga. Sintió como dentro del caballero de Géminis algo oscuro germinaba con fuerza. Sí, definitivamente el mal se había instalado en el joven griego.  
Por esto, su sonrisa se borró, pero mantuvo un semblante serio.

Su compañero estaba perplejo y se pasó la lengua por los labios, aún incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír. Su cosmos se achantó ante lo que se le venía encima, pero no dio visos de ninguna maldad. Todo lo contrario.

Shion cerró los ojos y suspiró con cierta incomodidad. Las sospechas sobre Saga eran ciertas. Y eso no le gustaba un ápice. Hablaría con Aioros de ello en los próximos días, mientras se realizaran los preparativos para el traspaso de poder.

Con un carraspeo, Saga pidió permiso para levantarse e irse, permiso que le fue concedido. Caminó altivo hasta fuera del templo y bajó lentamente las escaleras en dirección a su refugio de mármol.

Aioros terminó de aterrizar y agradeció a Shion su confianza depositada en él y le juró continuar con el cuidado del Santuario, tal y como él lo había ido haciendo durante más de dos siglos. Tras esto, se levantó y solicitó permiso para continuar con el entrenamiento de su querido hermano, Aioria.

Nada más llegar a su templo, Saga se encerró en su cuarto y descargó su ira contra la pared, abriendo un boquete en ella. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, cargadas de frustración.  
—¿Por qué no me ha elegido a mi? Soy el candidato perfecto, siempre lo he sido— exclamó con un suspiro de resignación.  
"¿Y quién dice que no puedas ser Patriarca?". Esa voz. Otra vez doblegando su espíritu, contaminando su ser.  
—No. El Patriarca será Aioros. Me guste o no. Y debo aceptarlo como tal, ayudándole en todo lo que esté en mi mano—  
"Je. Eso dices ahora. Pero no te resignes. ¿Por qué no haces lo que dijo tu hermano? Él era más sensato. Y su plan no estaba mal del todo. Aunque tú solo te bastas para acabar con el Patriarca y con Atenea. Con ese poder que tienes…Shion está al borde de la muerte, no hará falta mucho para doblegarle. Y Atenea es sólo un bebé sin poder. ¿Crees que hará algo?"  
Los cabellos de Saga se colorearon de gris y sus ojos emitieron un destello rojizo.  
—Tienes razón. El mundo será mío. Ese puesto me pertenece— y tras esto, estalló en una macabra carcajada.

Con la noche encima, Shion salió aquella noche, antes de dormir, a Starhill. Aquel lugar donde sólo el Patriarca podía acceder. Donde podía leer el destino marcado en las estrellas. Una formación rocosa vertical donde existía un diminuto templo, el de las Plegarias.

En la cumbre, el Patriarca contemplaba el firmamento nocturno. Cuando escuchó un ruido de pisadas a su espalda, se giró y contempló a la figura que se alzaba ante él, imponente.  
Saga miró a Shion con desdén.  
—¿Te sorprende que haya podido llegar hasta aquí?— preguntó desafiante.  
El lemuriano trató de escudriñar el cosmos del griego.  
—No me sorprende, siempre he estado al tanto de tu valía, Saga— contestó pausadamente.

El caballero de Géminis avanzó hasta ponerse frente a él.  
—¿Y por qué, si sabes que soy mejor que Aioros, le has elegido a él como tu sustituto?—

Shion sacudió la cabeza y sintió que se mareaba. ¿Era él o aquella presencia maligna que había permanecido en la sombra durante tantos años, estaba tomando forma en su presencia?  
—Saga, dentro de ti existe una maldad imposible de determinar. Por ello no te elegí como mi sucesor. Quién sabe hacia qué derroteros hubieras llevado el destino del Santuario—

Al verse sorprendido, el ego interno de Saga se desató. Shion observó horrorizado como el cabello de Saga se tornaba gris y los ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre. Tomado el control sobre la parte buena, señaló al Pontífice.  
—¡No importa que no me hayas elegido como tu sucesor, porque tomaré el mando del Santuario quieras o no! ¡Muere!— exclamó abalanzándose sobre el aterrado anciano.

Saga atravesó el corazón de Shion de un golpe certero con su mano. A sangre fría.  
El Patriarca dio sus últimos estertores en vida, mientras el griego arrancaba de las entrañas su puño ensangrentado.  
Shion cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba, ya sin vida.

El caballero de Géminis sonrió satisfecho por su hazaña y emitió una risa cruel, mientras recogía los ropajes sagrados y el casco del cadáver. Se disfrazó con aquellas ropas y recogió el cuerpo del fallecido, abandonándolo en el Templo de las Plegarias.

Bajó el pico y regresó al Templo Patriarcal. Allí se desnudó y limpió la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, así como los ropajes sagrados del difunto. No le fue difícil encontrar un túnica limpia y seca, y sobre todo, sin el agujero que él había dejado en la que vestía Shion al momento de su muerte.

En la furia desatada dentro de su ser, no percibió el llanto del bebé. Atenea lloraba desconsolada en su cuna, quizás al percibir la muerte de su protector.  
Saga se giró finalmente y prestó atención a los llantos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la sala rápidamente y cogió una daga de oro, ocultándola en las amplias mangas de la túnica.

Llegó hasta la habitación donde estaba el bebé llorando y se acercó a la cuna.  
—Shhh…calma pequeña…no pasa nada…— susurró Saga observando al bebé. Con cuidado sacó la daga que mantenía oculta y la alzó frente a la aterrorizada criatura.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Aioros.  
—Patriarca me ha parecido oír a…¿Patriarca?—  
El caballero de Sagitario se quedó petrificado al ver al Sumo Sacerdote a punto de matar a la diosa.  
Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él y forcejearon unos instantes. La daga cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico. Aprovechando el despiste de Saga, Aioros lo golpeó, derribando el casco del Patriarca.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, el caballero de Sagitario recuperó de la cuna a Atenea y se quedó unos segundos mirando al Patriarca.

Saga se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de ocultarse con la túnica pero Aioros lo reconoció enseguida.  
—¡Sa…Saga! ¡No es posible! ¡Tú…has querido matar a Atenea…!— exclamó aterrado, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta.

El caballero de Géminis se incorporó y se dispuso a contraatacar.  
—¡Nunca entenderás las razones de esto…gobernaré el mundo desde el trono del Patriarca! ¡Explosión Galáctica!— gritó al tiempo que ejecutaba su poderoso ataque.

Aioros esquivó el ataque y salió corriendo del templo Patriarcal, con Atenea en sus brazos. Atravesó el templo de Sagitario y recogió su armadura.  
"Adiós hermano…" pensó en Aioria, que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todos aquellos acontecimientos.

Y con la noche como cómplice, salió del Santuario.

Mü se levantó de la cama sobresaltado. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.  
"Mü, márchate del Santuario. Vete y no vuelvas. Quédate en Jamir. Adiós, mi pequeño"

—¿Maestro?— preguntó el niño, aún aturdido. Incorporándose de la cama, acudió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Sentía sus extremidades frías, y temblaba, sin razón aparente. Colocó su manita sobre la frente, por si tenía fiebre. Quizás unas décimas, pero nada más.

Aún con el vaso en la mano, tuvo una fuerte sensación, mucho más fuerte que en su sueño. El vaso resbaló de entre sus manos y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Sin tiempo que perder, empaquetó sus pertenencias y recogió la caja de Pandora, contenedora de la armadura dorada de Aries.

Se escabulló entre las sombras, aún nadie sabía nada de lo acontecido en StarHill. Pero Mü tenía la sospecha. Y su destino era Jamir.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Hasta aquí se termina la historia del Santuario. Iba a continuar escribiendo sobre la muerte de Aioros, pero decidí dejarlo así. Al fin y al cabo todos sabemos lo que sucedió.**

**Para darle mayor dramatismo, he decidido que Mü estuviera en el Santuario la noche en que es asesinado su maestro. Según el manga, está en Jamir y sólo siente que el cosmos de su maestro ha desaparecido, teniendo una ligera sospecha de lo que ha sucedido.**

**Para que entendáis esta última parte, Mü se despierta cuando Shion es asesinado. Por lo tanto, el pequeño lemuriano abandona el Santuario antes de que Saga regrese al templo Patriarcal y lave su cuerpo de sangre.**

**A partir de ahora, el Santuario queda en manos de Saga. Las referencias que haga al respecto, serán pequeñas, y siempre bajo esta circunstancia.**

**Ahora podré centrarme única y exclusivamente en el tema principal: Sargas y Milo.**


	32. El mensaje del Patriarca

_**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón por retrasarme en actualizar! Ando tratando de organizar este fic y me demoré en subir nuevos capítulos. Pero retomaré el ritmo perdido, lo prometo. Ya que tienen que suceder multitud de cosas.**_

_**Agradezco a la gente que ha comentado y leído este fic hasta ahora, espero no os hayáis enfadado conmigo por tardar demasiado ^^U**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

**_Notas: Este fic comienza dos años después del anterior capítulo. Milo tiene siete años. Y creo que no hace falta decir nada más ;)_**

* * *

**32. El mensaje del Patriarca**

—¡Vamos Milo, más rápido!

Los puños del niño atravesaban con rapidez el aire, dirigiéndose al costal de harina que colgaba del techo de la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Y ahora hazlo!— apremió Sargas a su alumno.

Milo echó el brazo hacia atrás, y una luz roja se concentró en su dedo índice.

—¡Aguijón escarlata!

Y con ese grito, lanzó el ataque contra el saco. Catorce disparos, directos y certeros, casi inevitables de esquivar una vez ejecutados. El costal quedó agujereado con la forma de la constelación de Escorpio.

Rápidamente se desinfló y la harina se derramó sobre el suelo, elevándose una nube blanquecina.

Sargas sonrió satisfecho, mientras el niño tosía por el polvo. El maestro dio un par de palmadas a su alumno en la espalda.

—Bien Milo, progresas rápidamente. Es encomiable la dedicación y el esfuerzo que dedicas a entrenar y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sin embargo, te has cargado el costal, así que te toca barrer este desaguisado. Ah, y no olvides que tienes que ir a la tienda a comprar otro.

El pequeño griego murmuró fastidiado y fue en busca de una escoba.

Polidamas salió de la cocina en ese instante y reclamó la atención del niño.

—Ya que vas a ir a por harina ¿podrías hacerme el favor de traerme estas cosas?

—Jolines, que os aprovecháis de mi de una manera…— refunfuñó el pequeño escorpión.

El sirviente sonrió tendiéndole el dinero.  
—No seas tan quejica, que tampoco te pido tanto.

Con los dracmas en una mano, Milo salió de la casa dando pequeños saltos alegres mientras observaba el pedazo de papel que tenía escrito los artículos que le pidió el sirviente.

—A ver, aparte de la harina…patatas…manzanas…cebollas…¡qué rabia todo lo que más pesa!

Al no prestar atención a los transeúntes que se topaban con él continuamente, no reparó en una figura que le observaba con detenimiento tras una máscara de metal oscura. Oculto con una gran túnica negra, decidió seguir al alegre chiquillo.

Tras acarrear las bolsas con comida y llevar arrastrando el costal de harina, el pequeño griego subía las cuestas de las empinadas callejuelas, resoplando por el esfuerzo requerido. Sin embargo, el límite de sus fuerzas cedió y el niño aflojó el agarre del saco de harina y su otra mano descargó las dos bolsas con el resto de verduras y frutas.

Una patata salió rodando de la bolsa de tela y Milo gruñó desganado. Avivó el paso al saber que se aproximaba una pendiente y no quería bajar la cuesta tras el tubérculo.  
Para su fortuna, un pie apareció de una esquina y paró la carrera de la patata.  
El niño la recogió y se giró para agradecer el gesto a aquel individuo.  
—Muchas gracias señor— dijo, haciendo una leve inclinación con su azulada melena.

—Tú eres Milo, el futuro caballero de Escorpio, ¿me equivoco?— susurró aquella voz, con un eco metálico extraño.  
El pequeño abrió los ojos, sorprendido y, a la vez, halagado.  
—Sí señor. ¿Quién es usted?— replicó, tratando de averiguar el rostro que se escondía tras esa oscura máscara de metal.  
—Vengo de parte del Santuario. Debo entregarte esta carta— contestó el individuo, tendiendo un sobre, lacrado con el sello de Atenea.

Milo sonrió abiertamente y recogió la entrega observando maravillado la cuidada letra, donde su nombre refulgía en color negro.  
—Bien, muchas gracias señor. Se la entregaré a mi maestro. Si me disculpa, tengo mucha prisa.  
Ya iba a voltearse para proseguir su andadura, cuando sintió una mano agarrarle el hombro con fuerza, impidiendo su escape.  
El hombre se inclinó sobre el pequeño encarándole con su máscara y apretando el agarre.  
—Esa carta es personal e intransferible. Ni siquiera tu maestro debe leerla. Es necesario que una vez leas el contenido, la destruyas. Si es posible, lanza los pedazos a las llamas. Nadie debe saber que la has recibido. Son órdenes directas del Patriarca.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras punzaron de miedo el corazón del niño, quien asintió sin poder emitir una palabra más. El hecho de no poder ver el rostro tras la máscara de metal le estremecía aún más. El enviado del Santuario aflojó la presión en el hombro del pequeño y carraspeó mientras se erguía.

—No olvides lo que te he dicho, sino, las consecuencias serán terribles.  
Y dicho esto, dióse media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

El corazón de Milo latía como un tambor, aún con el sobre en la mano. Se quedó de pie, esperando a que el sujeto desapareciera por completo de su vista y escondió la carta entre sus ropajes de entrenamiento. Tras esto, recogió los bártulos y regresó a la casa.

Polidamas salió a recibirle con una cuchara de palo en la mano.  
—¿Pero dónde diantres te metiste, criatura? Anda trae…— le dijo arrebatándole la bolsa con las verduras. Milo acarreó el saco de harina hasta la cocina y lo depositó en la alacena.

El sirviente sacó tres patatas y tras lavarlas, las vertió en una cacerola con agua.

—Por tu culpa comeremos más tarde. ¿Dónde fuiste?— preguntó Polidamas, volteándose para exigir una explicación al retraso.

Milo desvió la mirada buscando una excusa. Las palabras del enviado del Santuario retumbaron en su cabeza.  
—Es que se me cayó la bolsa y una patata salió rodando…tuve que dejarlo todo e ir tras ella.

El hombre alzó una ceja. Si bien la explicación parecía razonable, era evidente que el niño ocultaba algo.  
—Milo, cuando te envío a hacer un pedido espero que regreses a tiempo, no quiero que te entretengas por ahí. Sobre todo porque tengo que hacer la comida y necesito los ingredientes— resopló el sirviente, dándose media vuelta y recogiendo una cebolla que comenzó a pelar.

El niño asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió de la cocina al patio. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente. Desde que llegaron volvía a echar agua y el pequeño se divertía metiendo sus dedos en ella. Y no solo los dedos, que cualquier animalito que capturaba era susceptible de terminar ahí. Sargas trataba que no metiera peces ni renacuajos, ya que no era el sitio idóneo para ellos, pero a Milo le gustaba tenerlos como mascotas.

En ese momento, un par de pececillos nadaban por el fondo de la fuente. Se descalzó las sandalias para meterse en el agua y poder atraparlos para observarlos mejor. Se metió de pie y la carta se escurrió, cayendo al agua.  
Milo ahogó un grito y la recogió rápidamente, sacudiéndola para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad.

Sus manos se tiñeron de negro al correrse la tinta y se limpió en su camiseta, que absorbió el color, dejando manchurrones allá donde había depositado sus manitas.

—¿Qué haces ahí Milo?—

Los ojos turquesas se colorearon de pánico, al ver aparecer a su maestro recién duchado en el patio. Afortunadamente llevaba una toalla entre las manos con la que iba secándose el cabello.

Rápidamente ocultó la carta debajo de su camiseta y salió dando un salto, recogiendo sus sandalias.

Sargas parpadeó y frunció el ceño al terminar de secarse.  
—¿Qué escondes ahí? No será otro pez…— preguntó encaminándose al borde de la fuente. Atisbó por encima, pero solamente estaban los del otro día, que nadaban nerviosos por el tumulto generado.— Por cierto, ya va siendo hora de cortarte esas greñas jovencito— añadió blandiendo unas tijeras.  
La verdad es que el flequillo del pequeño le caía por delante de los ojos y no paraba de retocárselo continuamente. Pero aún así, a él le gustaba así.  
—¡No quiero! Ahora está muy largo y seguro que Camus también lo tiene así. Se lo prometimos a Alejandro que nos lo dejaríamos como él—  
Dicho esto, el niño terminó de atarse la sandalia izquierda y emprendió la huída hacia su cuarto.

Sargas se quedó pensativo, cuando los recuerdos por su amigo se agolparon en su mente. A pesar de los años, aún recordaba vivamente como Algedi le ejecutó. Y cómo él, con sus propios puños, lo mandó de un golpe a estrellarse contra la pared del fondo.  
Recordó las últimas palabras que pudo decir.  
Esos recuerdos pesaban demasiado en el alma del caballero de plata y sin poder evitarlo, derramó unas lágrimas.  
—¿Cómo pudiste?— exclamó mirando al soleado firmamento.

Milo cerró la puerta de su pequeño cuarto y cerró el pestillo. Con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, se sentó en su pequeña cama y rebuscó entre sus ropajes la carta, aún húmeda.

La sacó y el papel se dobló hacia atrás. Tendió la carta sobre la cama para poder leerla y que no se rompiera.

Afortunadamente, aún era bastante legible, a pesar de los emborronamientos del agua.

"Milo,

Me dirijo a ti, como futuro protector de la octava casa del Escorpión Celeste.  
Bien es sabido que recibirás la armadura de oro cuando completes tu entrenamiento, puesto que es tu destino, marcado por las estrellas.

Pero antes de eso, deberás superar una prueba para que pueda otorgártela.  
Sé que la armadura se encuentra en Egipto, y pongo en duda que los dioses quieran entregártela. Es por ello que deberás ofrecer un sacrificio a la diosa Serket.

Y ese sacrificio conlleva que debes vencer a tu maestro Sargas.

Si no terminas con su vida, no recibirás la armadura de Escorpio, y la misma diosa te ejecutará por no ser válido.

Por ello, te encomiendo la ardua tarea de superar a tu maestro y derrotarle.

Espero que las noticias que me lleguen sean positivas, para que así puedas formar parte de la élite dorada del Santuario, convirtiéndote en protector de nuestra diosa Atenea.

Recibe un afectuoso saludo.

Patriarca Shion."

Milo leyó y releyó la carta, perplejo.  
—¿Matar a mi maestro para obtener la armadura de oro?— se preguntó asustado.

Miró sus manos y pensó en Sargas. Recogió la carta y la escondió dentro de un libro.  
A continuación se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo.  
Un grito le sobresaltó.  
—¡Milo, a comer! ¡Y espero no tener que repetírtelo dos veces!

Rápidamente se incorporó de la cama y salió de cuarto. No había nada peor que las reprimendas de Polidamas.


	33. Encrucijada

**33. Encrucijada**

El silencio flotaba alrededor de la mesa, escuchándose solo el ruido metálico de los cubiertos cuando se sumergían en el puré para elevarse de nuevo hacia la boca de los comensales.

Sargas depositó la cuchara al terminar y recogió la servilleta de tela que reposaba en su regazo, limpiándose los labios antes de proceder a beber agua.

Observó a su alumno, extrañamente callado, a pesar de que no le había regañado en todo el día. Y aunque le fastidió tener que ir a comprar comida, Milo jamás se había mostrado tan silencioso como ahora.  
Con la mirada concentrada en el puré, el pequeño tomaba cucharadas rápidas. Nada más terminar, recogió el mendrugo de pan duro del día anterior y encajándoselo entre los dientes, salió de la cocina rápidamente.

Polidamas pidió que se llevara una fruta, pero Milo hizo caso omiso, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos hombres.

El caballero de Serpiente se reclinó en la silla y emitió un resoplido. Parpadeó un par de veces y chasqueó la lengua.  
—Hace tiempo que no recibo ninguna carta del Santuario— dijo en voz alta—, me pregunto si todo estará bien por allí.  
El sirviente empezó a recoger los platos y observó de refilón a su amigo.  
—Es curioso…hace dos días, cuando acudí a la lonja, un vecino me comentó que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas en Atenas— replicó doblando un trapo y dejándolo en el respaldo de una silla.  
Sargas frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos.  
—¿Qué cosas extrañas?  
Polidamas se rascó la nuca. No se acordaba bien de toda la conversación, y temía alarmar a su amigo más de la cuenta.  
—Pues…por ejemplo…que los antiguos guardias del Santuario han sido despedidos sin más miramientos. Parece que Shion quiere carne fresca, ya que ha acogido en el Santuario bebés de meses para que obtengan las armaduras de plata vacantes.  
—Eso no es tan extraño…muchos de nosotros fuimos criados allí desde que éramos criaturas de meses. Y respecto a lo que me cuentas sobre los guardias…bueno, Shion tendría algún motivo de peso para hacerlo. Algunos eran realmente ancianos, supongo que no tendría otra opción que jubilarles.

El sirviente se mordió la lengua unos instantes y exhaló, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa.  
—El Santuario siempre ha actuado como una enorme familia, todos unidos. ¿Cuándo has visto tú a un guardia ser jubilado por el Patriarca? No al menos durante el patriarcado de Shion. Siempre han servido para algo, aún cuando sólo fuera para hacer compañía al Patriarca, paseando por el Santuario ayudados por cachabas. Además, ha despedido a Calíope.

Sargas dio un respingo en la silla alarmado por esa noticia.  
—¿A Calíope? Pero si era su sirvienta personal, su familia lleva sirviendo al Santuario desde hace muchas generaciones.  
Polidamas asintió e indicó con el índice a su amigo para que se acercara.  
—Lo peor no es eso…muchos de esos guardias desaparecen en extrañas circunstancias, aún sin determinar— murmuró pasando el dedo índice por el cuello con un corte horizontal—.Es más, se dice que el caballero de Libra ha dejado de conversar con el Santuario y ha sido tachado de traidor, al igual que su alumno.  
Ante estas últimas afirmaciones, Sargas estalló en carcajadas y sacudió la cabeza, reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.  
—¡Menuda sarta de tonterías!— exclamó divertido—, ¿acaso existe una especie de complot para dinamitar la reputación del Santuario o qué?  
El sirviente frunció el ceño, visiblemente enfadado al oír a su amigo dudar de aquellas palabras. Puede que estuvieran en la isla de Milo, que las noticias pudieran llegar con retraso, pero jamás dudaba de la veracidad de ellas. Y menos cuando eran la comidilla del pueblo.

—Piensa lo que quieras Sargas, pero es muy extraño que Mü lleve ya dos años sin aparecer por el Santuario y nadie sepa dónde se encuentra. Escapó a algún lugar y no ha regresado. Shion jamás hubiera permitido eso. ¿Y qué me dices de Dohko? Aunque esté recluido en China, vigilando la Torre de los 108 Espectros, algo ha debido de notar para que haya cortado cualquier tipo de comunicación con el Santuario. Allí hay algo raro, y créeme si quieres o no, pero no me gusta un pelo. Los rumores son demasiado evidentes como para pasarlos por alto. Hay testigos de que el Patriarca admite mujeres en sus aposentos privados, y los nuevos guardias que conforman la defensa del Santuario son reclusos y gente de la peor calaña habida en los pueblos de alrededor.

La expresión de Sargas cambió radicalmente, tornándose preocupada. A pesar de que eran meras habladurías, algo de certeza deberían de llevar. Desde luego que era extraño que el pequeño Mü desapareciera sin dar motivos a su maestro. Y que el legendario caballero de Libra dictaminara el cortar relaciones con Shion, su compañero de armas en la anterior Guerra Santa…¿y desde cuándo Shion se comportaba como un pervertido, permitiendo que vulgares rameras tomaran las riendas del lugar? ¿O contrataba delincuentes como guardia personal?  
—Habrá que realizar algunas investigaciones, entonces…—murmuró con preocupación.

Lejos de la cocina, Milo se había enclaustrado en su habitación. Rebuscó en la estantería el libro donde había ocultado la carta recibida del Santuario y repasó una y otra vez las letras del papel.  
Las palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, como un salmo que debía aprenderse.  
"Matar a tu maestro"  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué finalidad tenía que su maestro muriera a sus manos? ¿Un sacrificio a una diosa egipcia? ¿Qué hacía ella con su armadura? ¿Acaso la había robado y ahora quería cobrarse una víctima?  
Con todas estas preguntas en su cabeza, decidió que lo más sensato sería escribir a su amigo del alma. ¿Acaso Camus también debía acabar con la vida de Aparctias?  
Recogió de la mesa un lápiz mordisqueado, con la mina redondeada de escribir al dictado de su maestro. Asimismo, buscó un pedazo de papel y comenzó a redactar en griego todo aquello que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Cuando terminó, dobló el papel y lo metió en uno de los sobres que Polidamas le había comprado para la correspondencia con su amigo.  
Bajó la escalera a trompicones y entró en la cocina, donde Sargas bebía ouzo junto al sirviente.

—Quiero mandar una carta a Camus— solicitó el pequeño a su maestro.

Sargas saboreó la bebida alcohólica y frunció el ceño.  
—Ya le mandaste una hace quince días y aún no te ha llegado su respuesta. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?  
Milo desvió los ojos turquesas para buscar una respuesta convincente.  
—Se me olvidó preguntarle unas cosas importantes en la anterior carta— soltó con prontitud.—Y es muy importante que me de su respuesta cuanto antes.

Polidamas sabía que el niño mentía, podía leerlo en sus ojos y en su nerviosismo.  
—¿Por qué es tan urgente? Al fin y al cabo, la anterior carta está en camino. Es posible incluso que ya le haya llegado y que ahora mismo te esté escribiendo la contestación. No le llegará tu segunda carta a tiempo para que te responda en una misma a las dos.

El pequeño bufó enrabietado e insistió en querer enviar la carta, no quería esperar a la contestación de la anterior. Sargas se incorporó de la silla y palmeó el hombro de su alumno.  
—De acuerdo, supongo que no hay problema en que mandes una segunda carta tan rápido. Pero la próxima vez, piensa bien todo lo que quieres contarle en una carta para evitar esto— contestó para calmar al niño.—Bueno, a ver, enséñame la misiva, quiero leerla.  
El maestro extendió la mano para recoger el papel.

Milo se quitó el flequillo de delante de los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué no me dejas leerla? ¿A santo de qué tanto secretismo? Nunca te has negado.  
—Es que ya la metí en el sobre y está cerrado.  
Sargas resopló y decidió dejarlo tal cual. Al fin y al cabo no quería romper el sobre.

Dando un golpe sobre la mesa, se incorporó de la silla y agarró a Milo de los hombros, empujándole fuera de la cocina. Le pidió al niño que esperara un momento mientras él iba a recoger dinero y cuando estuvo preparado, maestro y alumno salieron de la casa.

El empedrado de las calles dificultaba el andar del pequeño, que trastabillaba continuamente, aferrándose a la mano de su maestro cuando estaba a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo.  
Sargas reía al verle caminar torpemente y le sorprendió el hecho de que ese día fuera especialmente patoso en sus andares.  
—Anda ven aquí, que te llevo a hombros, como cuando eras pequeño— dijo el maestro agarrando al niño en volandas.  
Milo sonrió divertido y la risa de ambos se perdió entre la algarabía, mientras el futuro caballero de Escorpio oteaba desde su privilegiada posición las calles abarrotadas de gente.

De ese modo, ambos continuaron su andar hasta llegar a la oficina de correos, donde el niño se entretuvo recogiendo panfletos e insistió en querer pegar el sello de franqueo.  
Al notar el sabor amargo del pegamento apretó los párpados y los labios, en un inequívoco gesto de desagrado.  
—¿Por qué te empeñas entonces en lamerlo?— preguntó su maestro, entregando la carta en la ventanilla.  
—Porque tu siempre me dices que por muy desagradable que sea algo, si eso supone un beneficio para otro, hay que sacrificarse.  
Milo respondió eso automáticamente, sin pensarlo, tomando la palabra a su maestro. Pero al percatarse del verdadero significado y con esa decisión pendiendo de su mente, sintió como si estuviera declarando una sentencia a muerte.

Los ojos claros del pequeño se emborronaron turbiamente y su alegría se marchitó rápidamente. Al percibir ese cambio súbito de actitud, Sargas se agachó frente a su alumno.  
—Milo…no sé lo que te ocurre hoy, estás muy extraño. ¿Te ha sucedido algo?— dijo escudriñando esos hermosos ojos turquesas, herencia de su madre Melibea.

Pero el pequeño escorpión se escudó en un mutismo imposible de abatir y tiró de la mano de su maestro para salir de la oficina.

Los dos prosiguieron el trayecto bajo el sol implacable de aquella isla griega, sólo sofocado por la cercanía del mar.  
—Parece que hoy el dios Helios ha decidido tomar un paseo demasiado cerca del suelo…cómo pega el calor— resopló Sargas, tratando de cortar el hielo. Sus pasos habían arrastrado a su alumno hasta la lonja, donde Milo disfrutaba viendo los peces recién capturados por los curtidos pescadores. Muchos de ellos seguían vivos en aquellas cajas de madera, por haber sido arrebatados de su hogar marino recientemente.  
El maestro observó al niño mientras curioseaba entre las cajas. De vez en cuando se paraba para observar algún pez extraño para sus ojos, o metía el dedo en las cajas donde se amontonaban los crustáceos.  
Le divertían especialmente los cangrejos, que se movían de lado, apilándose unos encima de otros. Cogió uno entre sus manitas, con destacable pericia para evitar ser pinzado.

Era un cangrejo pequeño, que empezó a agitar las extremidades al verse elevado de entre sus compañeros. Mantenía las pinzas abiertas, prestas a cerrarse rápidamente sobre cualquier cosa que las rozara. Además, el crustáceo formaba burbujas por la boca.

El marinero dueño de esos cangrejos reconoció al pequeño y le sonrió, esbozando una sonrisa prácticamente desdentada y una piel oscura y curtida por el sol.  
—¡Hola pequeño marrajo! ¿Qué andas buscando, eh?— exclamó el pescador, al ver a Milo absorto mirando al cangrejo. Pero no contestó.  
Sargas saludó al hombre y se acercó para conversar con él.  
—Déjalo, está un poco raro hoy…parece que hiciste una buena captura hoy— dijo observando las numerosas cajas que fue apilando sobre el muelle.  
El pescador asintió y soltó una carcajada.  
—¡Hoy fue generoso Poseidón! Esto ha sido gracias a la perla negra que le entregué el otro día— contestó guiñando un ojo.  
Sargas acompañó con su risa las carcajadas del marinero, pero cuando terminaron, el pescador se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y la sacudió un par de veces contra el pantalón.  
—Tengo noticias del Santuario…— musitó al caballero de plata—, y no son buenas— dijo oteando alrededor.  
El semblante de ambos hombres se tornó preocupado y Sargas le pidió que le informara.  
—Me han comentado que…que el caballero de plata de Lagarto, Casanova…ha sido asesinado.

El corazón de Sargas dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.  
—¿Asesinado?— repitió, notando como su boca se volvía pastosa. El pescador asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Milo, que hasta ese momento había permanecido embebido observando al cangrejo entre sus manos, desvió su atención a lo que conversaban su maestro y el marinero. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo al presentir quién podría haber sido el autor de tal horrible crimen.  
—¿Se sabe quién ha sido?— inquirió Sargas, a lo que el pescador dudaba de responder.  
Lo pensó mucho antes de decir aquel nombre, ya que no estaba seguro de si era necesario comentarlo.  
—Las malas lenguas dicen que fue su alumno, el futuro caballero de Cáncer. Pero me cuesta creerlo…

La terrible sospecha de Milo fue hecha realidad. Tragó saliva y sintió que sus piernas iban a flaquear de un momento a otro. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, sintió un pinchazo en su dedo corazón y emitiendo un grito de sorpresa sacudió la mano haciendo volar al cangrejo que había apresado su carne. El crustáceo aterrizó en el agua y desapareció para siempre.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada y hasta ahora no había podido retomar esta historia. **  
**Además he estado muy dubitativa con este fic, respecto al desarrollo de la trama. En el siguiente capítulo, haré un salto de siete años (sí, excesivo, lo admito) para poder iniciar el final de esta historia y la que se avecina. Necesito meterme en una buena guerra, que sólo inmiscuirá a las deidades egipcias. **

**¿Por qué ese salto temporal tan abismal? Porque como ya mencioné en los primeros capítulos, veo más razonable que los caballeros de oro obtengan las armaduras con 14-15 años, en lugar de con 7 años. Y aunque estuve a punto de cambiar las tornas, he preferido ser fiel a mi idea (gracias Hokuto Sexy, por ayudarme a enderezarme). Por eso todo el tiempo hablo de "futuro caballero de", porque aunque ya tengan todos siete años o más, aún no han conseguido sus armaduras. En este fic, OJO.**

**Tenía que desarrollar unas ideas antes de lanzarme de lleno con toda la guerra y demás, y sobre todo como elaborar la trama por la cual nadie del Santuario sabe que Saga ha suplantado a Shion...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¡Un saludo a mis fieles lectores!**


	34. El final de una etapa

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Nuevo capítulo para este fic, donde ya avisé que haría un salto de siete años (¡gracias Hokuto Sexy!). Pero eso es más adelante. De momento aviso que hay dos textos en cursiva: el primero para una "pesadilla" y el segundo para un flashback.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**34. El final de una etapa**

Otro compañero perdido y lo que era peor, supuestamente a manos de su alumno.  
¿Por qué? Si bien su pupilo era un ser extraño, nunca imaginó que su instinto criminal pudiera doblegarle y asesinar a su maestro.

La noticia amargó el día al caballero de Serpiente, quien decidió retornar a su casa, en busca de un refugio donde poder derramar lágrimas sin que nadie pudiera verle. Realmente algo grave estaba sucediendo en el Santuario y las palabras vertidas esa mañana por Polidamas le pesaban más que nunca.

Sargas apretó los labios y exhaló un suspiro a continuación, en señal de abatimiento mental.  
El sueño no quiso tomar acto de presencia y se limitó a mantener los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba sobre su cama.

_Casanova, tirado en el suelo, limpiándose la comisura de los labios. Un reguero de sangre brotaba de aquella boca, resbalando por la barbilla y goteando, arrastrando cada aliento de vida que pendía de cada una de esas gotas carmesíes.  
Su rostro, antiguamente bello y hermoso, se hallaba tachonado de arañazos y golpes. Uno de sus ojos permanecía cerrado, oculto tras un abultamiento que se tornaba morado con el paso de los segundos._

_Frente a él, un niño, un mocoso de apenas 10 años avanzaba decidido hacia él, con una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa de placer. De un placer sádico, proveniente de una mente perturbada._  
_—Casanova, caballero de plata de Lagarto…¡JA!— la voz del niño sonaba amenazante y escupió al suelo, cerca de su maestro. Chasqueó la lengua con hastío, al comprobar que aquel guerrero se incorporaba una vez más, a pesar de haber recibido multitud de golpes en todo su cuerpo._

_Podría haberse defendido. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero simplemente no quiso atacar a aquel niño que en pocos minutos se convertiría en su ejecutor._  
_El iris grisáceo del veneciano vertió una lágrima de dolor, preguntándose en qué había fallado como maestro, por qué su alumno se había convertido en un psicópata._  
_Su ojo se abrió y las lágrimas se sacudieron al sentir un golpe violento en su vientre. La fuerza de la patada que le asestó aquel niño lo empujaron violentamente hacia atrás, desollándose la piel contra el suelo al ser arrastrado._  
_Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar._  
_—¿Así que te resistes a morir, cierto? Eres patético…siempre lo has sido…parece que Shion no estuvo muy acertado en asignarte como mi maestro…pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con él._  
_El mocoso se reclinó hacia atrás para poder reírse._  
_—¿Shion…está muerto?— escupió Casanova, sorprendido ante esa declaración. Por un momento, las imágenes del Patriarca en los últimos meses se le vinieron a la cabeza._  
_Sí._  
_Esa actitud extraña y distante._  
_Incluso ese cosmos que se debatía entre la luz y la sombra que pudo percibir en la última audiencia. Hacía escasos veinte días._  
_¿Acaso alguien había suplantado a Shion?_

_Una punzada de dolor le despertó de tales pensamientos y escuchó un crujido proveniente de su pierna derecha. Rota completamente, aplastada por el pie de aquel niño que disfrutaba como un gato con un ratón, torturando a su propio maestro._  
_—¡Grita Casanova, grita todo lo que puedas porque nadie te va a oír!— y presionando sobre la otra pierna, ésta cedió su soporte y un nuevo crujido hizo que el veneciano casi perdiera el conocimiento._  
_El niño se regodeaba en su propia crueldad, mientras asestaba puntapiés a su maestro, semiinconsciente en el suelo. Su cuerpo, blanco e impoluto, teñido de su propia sangre._  
_La saña con la que el siciliano golpeaba el cuerpo moribundo de Casanova rompía huesos, reventaba órganos internos, hacía estallar los vasos sanguíneos y resquebrajaba la piel._  
_El maestro sintió que su vida se acababa. Muerto a manos de su propio alumno._  
_Una lágrima resbaló entre la sangre agolpada en su rostro, como último vestigio de su lealtad a Atenea. Y de su vergüenza por haber criado a ese ser monstruoso._

_El siciliano continuó golpeando el cuerpo, ahora inherte, de Casanova. Quería que continuara gritando de dolor, pero al darse cuenta de que ya no corría la vida por sus venas y que su cosmos desapareció por completo, su alma se llenó de ira.  
—¡Qué asco! ¡Ni siquiera has aguantado lo suficiente!— gritó en su vorágine de sadismo.  
Recordó que el Patriarca, no aquel viejo achacoso, no….el nuevo Patriarca…el todopoderoso caballero de Géminis, le había pedido una muestra de la muerte de su maestro._

_Observó el cadáver del veneciano unos segundos. Se agachó y recogió entre sus dedos un mechón de color platino. Era el único pedazo de su cuerpo que no había tocado la sangre. Esos delicados hilos casi blancos que refulgieron levemente cuando las nubes se apartaron para que la luna pudiera iluminar aquella sangrienta escena._  
_Compuso una mueca de desagrado y dejó escurrir el cabello entre sus dedos, cayendo sobre el charco de sangre._  
_Entonces tuvo una idea macabra._  
_—Sí…creo que así sabrá que acabé contigo…—su vicio sanguinario se vio recompensado, cuando colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Casanova y allí en el cuello, donde había una corte profundo, tiró violentamente del extremo de la piel, desollando el rostro de su maestro de una sola vez. Haciendo honor a su nombre…Deathmask._

Sargas se despertó cubierto de un sudor frío. Sus músculos se tensaron y retorcieron al recordar la escena del sueño. Indudablemente se había quedado dormido.  
El miedo atenazó su corazón, puesto que no sabía exactamente si aquello que vio en sueños fue real o una, acaso muy desagradable, pesadilla.  
Rápidamente vertió agua en un pequeño vaso sobre la mesita de noche y bebió de un trago.  
Jadeaba exhausto, ya que debió moverse mucho durante el transcurso de aquellas visiones.  
—Si es así como ha muerto Casanova…

El amargo poso de duda que le quedó, sin saber determinar la veracidad de su contenido, le inclinó para creer que realmente sucedió así. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y sintió como su estómago punzaba con fuerza.  
El hombre se incorporó de su lecho y corrió hacia el baño, donde vomitó.  
Arrodillado frente al váter, jadeaba mientras sentía los latidos en sus sienes. Percibió el aroma a sangre fresca y una nueva náusea revolvió su estómago, liberando más emesis.

Escuchó alguien llamar a la puerta del baño.  
—Sargas ¿te encuentras bien?— la voz de Polidamas tenía un tinte de preocupación.  
Aferrándose al borde de la taza, como un náufrago a una tabla de madera, el caballero de Serpiente temblaba aturdido, incapaz de responder.  
Por lo que el sirviente decidió abrir la puerta y entrar. Sin decir nada, el hombre tiró de la cadena para evitar más arcadas y soltó el agarre de Sargas. Lo levantó suavemente y lo encaminó al lavabo, donde le pidió que enjuagara la boca con agua fresca.  
Polidamas empapó una toalla en agua y empezó a pasarla por el cuerpo del caballero, eliminando el sudor. De repente paró en seco cuando miró a los ojos aquel hombre.  
—No tienes fiebre…estás temblando de puro terror…— advirtió el sirviente, mientras proseguía con la limpieza.

Tras este suceso, pasaron unos días eternos, donde el pequeño escorpión esperaba impaciente la contestación de Camus a su segunda misiva.  
Cada semana corría a brincar junto a Polidamas mientras el sirviente apartaba al pequeño tratando de leer las cartas que habían llegado, pero el disgusto de no recibir nada sumía a Milo en unas horas de tristeza e incertidumbre.

Desde que Sargas experimentó aquella terrible visión, se mantuvo varias semanas enclaustrado en su cuarto, haciendo acto de presencia únicamente para comer algo y lavarse. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo de entrenar junto a su alumno, pasando las eternas horas tumbado en su lecho, durmiendo prácticamente toda la jornada.

Milo percibió un cambio de actitud en él, y maduraba la posibilidad que en ese momento sería el mejor para acabar con la vida de su maestro. Débil e indefenso, mientras dormía. Pero hasta que no obtuviera la respuesta de Camus, no sería capaz de realizar tal acto. Quizás así el desamparo que sentiría tras matarle, se vería más aliviado gracias a que compartiría la misma desazón que su amigo.  
También pensó en si el resto de sus amigos tendrían que matar a sus maestros. Aioria se había librado de tal trabajo, ya que fue Shura quien ejecutó a Aioros en su lugar. Aunque eran otras circunstancias, ya que el caballero de Sagitario había sido acusado de alta traición, al tratar de asesinar a la pequeña diosa recién reencarnada.

Aún recordaba cuando recibieron la noticia en la isla. Sargas, con su corazón noble no pudo creer aquello. Aunque las explicaciones que enarbolaron los enviados del Santuario atestiguaron que portaba una daga dorada. Nunca aclararon cuál fue la intención que obligó a Aioros a atentar contra la incipiente vida de Atenea. Los rumores declararon que se había vuelto loco, otros que lo hacía porque el Patriarca había decidido que Saga sería su sucesor en lugar de Aioros.  
Fueran cuales fueran las razones, lo que estaba claro es que Aioros había traicionado a la orden, y por tanto ejecutado sin más miramientos. Por la espada sagrada del Santuario. El alumno de aquel caballero de plata que, a su vez, ejecutó al asesino de su maestro Folo.  
Curiosidades de la vida…

Saga…aquel dios encarnado en caballero de Géminis.  
Milo pensó en él. Recordó la larga cabellera azul, con porte majestuoso y mirada serena pero firme. La voz grave aterciopelada, que le otorgaba autoridad, al ser el primero de todos los jóvenes en conseguir la armadura de oro de su constelación.

_Unos días antes de los sucesos con Aioros, Sargas y Milo permanecieron un par de días en el Santuario, para arreglar unos papeles que había solicitado el Patriarca._

_El niño se había pasado la tarde jugando con Aioria y con Mü, los únicos amigos presentes en aquel momento._  
_Antes de ir a dormir, el pequeño acostumbraba a contemplar las estrellas y nombrarlas una a una, con sus respectivas constelaciones._  
_Unas voces conocidas subían por aquellas escaleras._  
_—La decisión está entre tú y Saga, aunque creo que se decantará por ti._  
_—Si bien me halagan tus palabras, creo que el caballero de Géminis hará un excelente trabajo. Además, me importa más entrenar a mi hermano que sentarme en el trono dorado._  
_Shura y Aioros conversaban animadamente bajo la oscuridad, sin percatarse de aquellos ojos turquesas que les observaban entre las sombras._  
_Al alcanzar el octavo templo, los dos jóvenes al fin vieron el resplandor de aquellos ojitos curiosos. Los dos se acercaron a Milo, saludándole y deseándole buenas noches._  
_Cuando ambos se alejaron de allí, el pequeño se dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar en el templo cuando percibió un cosmos muy poderoso acercándose._

_A pesar de que era de noche, su armadura dorada brillaba con el fulgor de las estrellas._  
_—Buenas noches, Milo de Escorpio— saludó Saga, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. Definitivamente aquel muchacho se había convertido en un apuesto joven de 15 años, cuya reputación intachable era aclamada más allá del perímetro del Santuario._  
_El pequeño realizó una reverencia, al sentir que estaba ante un semidios, o quizás un dios en sí mismo._  
_Una chispa de ilusión brotó en su corazón, al pensar que aquel ser divino recordaba su nombre._  
_La sedosa capa blanca se movió suavemente como el aleteo de una lechuza, al recogerla su portador en la mano derecha, para poder sentarse junto al niño que en el futuro sería su compañero de armas._  
_—Dime, pequeño ¿qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas?— preguntó, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Milo. El niño respondió con un leve tartamudeo, al sentir la mirada del joven como si pretendiera rebuscar en lo más recóndito de su alma._  
_—He escuchado voces ¿quiénes eran?— al realizar esta pregunta, un brillo relampagueó. Estaba claro que Saga no pretendía amistarse con el pequeño, sino interrogar a aquel infortunado testigo._  
_—Shura y Aioros— respondió el pequeño, inconsciente de las pretensiones del otro. Se hallaba obnubilado por la poderosa presencia del caballero de Géminis. Éste solicitó más información, sobre qué hablaban._  
_—Bueno…creo que Shura prefiere que Aioros sea Patriarca, aunque Aioros dice que prefiere entrenar a Aioria._  
_Saga forzó un poco la sonrisa. Desde luego que cuando él accediera al trono dorado, se encargaría de imponer la mano dura contra aquellos que le desprestigiaran. Preparando el terreno, el caballero de Géminis volvió el rostro hacia el firmamento._  
_—¿Y tú Milo? ¿A quién te gustaría tener como Patriarca?_  
_—A usted— la respuesta fue tajante y rápida. Saga se sorprendió congraciado. Quizás no sería tan difícil ganarse a los muchachos, después de todo…_  
_Con una sonrisa sincera, Saga revolvió los cabellos de Milo y se incorporó, haciendo que el pequeño le imitara el gesto._  
_—Agradezco tu confianza depositada en mi persona. Lo tendré en cuenta para futuras cuestiones— añadió el mayor, despidiéndose del niño._  
_Aquella noche fue la última que Milo vio con vida al caballero de Géminis._

Preguntándose qué habría sido de él y cuándo regresaría de aquella misión que le habían encomendado, escuchó a Polidamas gritar su nombre. Sobresaltado, el niño corrió al encuentro del sirviente, quien tendía hacia él una pequeña carta, matasellada en alguna oficina perdida de un pueblecito ruso.

Sus dedos temblaban nerviosos, desgarrando el sobre. Un pedazo de papel, milimétricamente doblado y la pulcra letra de Camus. El corazón de Milo repicaba con fuerza, esperando la orden de su amigo y compañero.

"Milo,

Disculpa que tardara en contestarte, pero el día que iba a enviar la carta de respuesta, llegó la segunda. Así pues, respondo a esta segunda.  
También recibí una carta proveniente del Santuario. No me la entregó nadie en mano como a ti, sino que llegó por correo ordinario. Pero no menciona nada de que deba matar a mi maestro, solamente me pide que regrese con la armadura dorada de Acuario cuando Aparctias decida cuándo estoy preparado para ello. El Patriarca ha adjuntado un mapa y el lugar donde se supone que reposa la armadura.  
Por lo tanto, no tengo que asesinar a mi maestro. De todas maneras ¿estás seguro de que esa carta proviene del Santuario? Y no deberías ir recogiendo recados de gente extraña, ¿acaso tu maestro no te previene de ello?  
Espero que te haya resuelto las dudas.  
Un sincero abrazo,  
Camus."

La sensación que dejó en el cuerpo del pequeño leer aquellas palabras fue indescriptible. El peso que llevaba sobre su corazón se alivió por completo. Pegó un salto de alegría y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, donde abrió aquel desvencijado libro donde ocultaba la carta del Santuario y la hizo pedazos.  
Por completar el ritual, abrió la ventana de su habitación y lanzó los restos al aire, quienes fueron empujados por el viento, esparciendo sus terribles palabras lejos del escorpión.

Polidamas barría el patio cuando observó un pedazo de papel revoloteando como una mariposa. Gruñó molesto y maldijo por todos los dioses a aquel desgraciado que lanzaba basura por el aire.  
Recogió el pedazo, con tinta legible aunque emborronada. El sirviente abrió los ojos incrédulo ante lo que estaba leyendo y dejó caer la escoba. Mirando a todos lados, se escondió el papelito en sus pantalones.

En la calle, otro papelito aterrizó a los pies de una persona. Cubierto con una túnica negra y su rostro oculto tras una máscara de metal, se agachó para recoger ese mensaje acarreado por el viento.  
Reconoció la carta y suspiró con fastidio. Ese crío iba a torcer los planes. De eso estaba seguro.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente, haciendo que el pequeño Milo diera un brinco en su cama.  
—¿Quién te ha mandado esto?— preguntó Polidamas, arrastrado por la furia. Sujetaba entre sus dedos el pedazo recogido.  
El niño abrió los ojos como platos y se relamió los labios resecos antes de responder.  
—No-no lo sé…me lo entregó un señor en la calle, diciendo que venía de parte del Santuario.  
—¿Cómo era esa persona?— preguntó otra vez el sirviente, cada vez más impaciente.  
Milo respondió que no pudo verle el rostro, puesto que portaba una máscara negra de metal y estaba cubierto entero con una túnica negra.  
—¿Pero qué pasa?— preguntó el niño, confuso ante la reacción de Polidamas.  
—Eres aún muy pequeño para entenderlo— dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Las siguientes dos horas, Polidamas se reunió en privado con Sargas, comentando entre ambos la situación y lo que deberían hacer.  
—Será mejor que investiguemos por nuestra cuenta. No quiero involucrar a Milo en esto, no al menos hasta que esté preparado para enfrentar la verdad. De momento proseguiremos nuestras rutinas de entrenamiento y cuando finalice…haremos todo lo que sea necesario— concluyó el caballero de Serpiente.  
—Pero ¿y si te intenta matar, creyendo que esa carta…?  
Sargas sonrió de medio lado echándose hacia atrás en la silla.  
—Tranquilo, Milo no es idiota. Camus le ha informado de que él no tiene que asesinar a mi primo. No cargaría con esa culpa si no supiera que la compartiría con su amigo. De todas maneras, hablaré con él. Ya has visto que ha cambiado de actitud conmigo.  
Polidamas asintió y emitió una risa suave.  
—Tienes muchísimo morro, si Milo se entera de que lees sus cartas antes de entregárselas, te matará y no necesitará la orden del Santuario para ello.

Ante tal acusación, Sargas acompañó con más risas a su sirviente y amigo.

Siete años hubieron de pasar, entrenando a diario, perfeccionando las Agujas Escarlata y mejorando el punto fuerte de su alumno.  
Milo había aprendido finalmente su ataque definitivo y mortal, Antares.  
Su cosmos se había expandido y había alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido. Sin embargo, Sargas aún meditaba en acudir a Egipto a reclamar la armadura.

Sentados los tres en la mesa de la cocina, como cada noche, Milo jugueteaba con la cuchara, dándole vueltas al repetitivo puré de patata y zanahoria que Polidamas se empeñaba en realizar casi cada noche.  
No importaba que Milo tuviera 14 años, que la adolescencia hubiera proporcionando al joven una complexión robusta y una musculatura marcada. Mantenía costumbres de su niñez, como aquella de revolver la comida con una cuchara, apoyando su cara sobre la palma de la mano libre, en un claro gesto de aburrimiento. Su rostro, de facciones masculinas, había endurecido su semblante, haciendo que aquellos hermosos ojos se convirtieran en agujas turquesas al perforar con su mirada a la persona que tuviera enfrente. Su cabello, o más bien, su melena violácea caía sobre sus hombros, más allá de mitad de su ancha espalda.

Era un joven realmente apuesto, aunque no se dejaba ver con asiduidad entre la gente. Prefería mantenerse oculto y dedicado en su entrenamiento, antes de que perder el tiempo con otros jóvenes de su edad. Al fin y al cabo él estaba designado por las estrellas para un destino mucho más duro que el de aquellos rapaces que correteaban tras las mozas del pueblo, en busca de un beso o de una sonora bofetada.

—Deja de jugar con la comida y cómete ya el puré. ¡Y apártate el flequillo de los ojos, que vas a meter los pelos! — exigió Polidamas, apurando al muchacho.  
Por respuesta, Milo lanzó una aguja escarlata bien dirigida, a los pies del sirviente, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar donde había caído su ataque.  
—¡Me cago en tus muertos pisados Milo!— gritó el sirviente, catapultando la cuchara que aterrizó en el suelo con estruendo.  
Sargas suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, lanzando una mirada de reproche a su alumno. Milo puso los ojos en blanco y pidió disculpas a Polidamas.  
—¿Qué te ocurre ahora?— preguntó el maestro al alumno.  
El joven dejó caer la cuchara, salpicando alrededor el puré.  
—¿Cuándo voy a poder ir a por la armadura de oro?— dijo encarando a Sargas.  
El caballero de Serpiente esbozó una sonrisa y señaló a Polidamas.  
—Cuando te comportes como un auténtico caballero— respondió suavemente —. De todas maneras, eres muy impaciente. Y esperaba el momento para decirte que, efectivamente, iremos a por tu armadura.  
Los ojos de Milo relampaguearon de ilusión y solicitó más información con avidez.  
—Mañana partimos a Egipto.  
—¿¡Cómo!?¿¡Mañana mismo!?— exclamaron a coro tanto Milo como Polidamas.  
Sargas se rascó la recortada barba oscura salpicada con canas y asintió con un cabeceo.  
—Así es. Quiero presentarme de improviso allí. Tengo mis motivos para ello.

Una sombra nubló su vista, recordando como hacía apenas un par de días, tuvo una visita clandestina con forma de ibis. La información que recibió, fue el detonante de que decidiera adelantar su regreso a Egipto, tras trece largos años.


	35. Escorpiones en el desierto

**35. Escorpiones en el desierto**

Tres figuras avanzaban por el desierto, donde el implacable sol arreciaba como jamás habían sentido.  
Encaramados sobre dromedarios, los tres hombres atravesaban el océano de arena, buscando las rutas alternativas que el mayor de los tres conocía por haber vivido allí.  
Se dirigían a Edfu, para visitar el templo de Horus.

Polidamas hizo a un lado la túnica azul celeste y cogió el odre de piel que colgaba de su cinturón dándole un trago largo. Llevaba sobre la cabeza un pañuelo blanco, que tapaba sin demasiado cuidado la cabeza y parte del cuello.  
—Deberías racionar mejor el agua, porque seguramente la necesitarás más adelante— sugirió Sargas, al ver al sirviente beber por tercera vez consecutiva en apenas media hora.  
—Este calor es infernal, el aire seco quema mis pulmones— respondió con cierto reproche Polidamas.  
—¡Pues cúbrete con los paños! ¡Para eso los llevamos, para protegernos del aire y del sol!— replicó el caballero de plata, quien se hallaba bien protegido con la túnica granate y el pañuelo negro tapando la boca y la nariz.

Milo, un poco más retrasado que ellos, observaba con cautela el paisaje. Parpadeó un par de veces para humedecer los ojos y carraspeó para aclarar la garganta. Llevaba más de cinco horas sin probar el agua y tanto él como el dromedario se sentían cansados. Llevaba una túnica blanca y azul, y sobre la cabeza, enrollado al estilo tuareg, un pañuelo azul marino y dorado, ocultando no sólo su cabello y cuello, sino la boca y la nariz de las inclemencias extremas del desierto. Sólo podían adivinarse los centelleantes ojos turquesas enmarcados en largas pestañas oscuras.  
Azuzó al animal para acercarse a su maestro.  
—¿No podemos descansar un poco? Mi dromedario parece cansado, y ciertamente yo también lo estoy.  
Sargas inspiró profundamente y observó al animal que portaba a su alumno, que babeaba más de la cuenta y caminaba con la cabeza más agachada. Tiró de la rienda con una orden seca a su montura y paró. Milo imitó a su maestro para que su dromedario parara.  
—Esta bien, descansaremos un poco. Que beban agua los dromedarios y se tumben.  
Y tras esto, descabalgó al animal, descargando unas telas y armando una improvisada tienda para resguardarse del sol.  
Polidamas desmontó a su dromedario y comenzó a preparar té negro para los tres.

El adolescente, por su parte, llenó de agua una pequeña palangana y se la ofreció a su animal, quien bebió ávidamente. Posteriormente pasó la palangana a los otros dos dromedarios.  
Una vez saciada la sed de los animales, Milo fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de las dunas.  
Aparentemente no existía ninguna actividad, pero luego de acercarse lo suficiente, descubrió multitud de rastros de otros animales. El reptar de una serpiente, las huellitas que dejaban algunos insectos…y lo que más le alegró el momento, un escorpión dorado correteando bajo el sol.  
Milo se acercó prudentemente y observó al arácnido, fuera de sus horas de caza, buscaba con prisa algún lugar donde cobijarse. Al proyectarse la sombra del muchacho sobre el escorpión, éste dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y comenzó a corretear hacia él. Quedó replegando sus patas y pinzas unos segundos, pero al notar la amenaza del dedo índice de Milo que se aproximaba con cautela, el bicho tomó postura defensiva, enarcando la cola y mostrando sus pinzas. El joven sonrió divertido, al ver la rapidez con la que el arácnido detectaba el peligro.

—Milo, ven a tomar el té— llamó Polidamas.  
El joven dejó de molestar al bicho para regresar junto a su maestro y el sirviente.  
La pequeña tetera de latón con filigranas esculpidas escupía vapor gracias al agua hirviendo. Polidamas apagó el pequeño hornillo y entregó un vasito minúsculo conteniendo hojas de té negro finamente machacadas. Al verter el agua, las hojas comenzaron a destilar una tonalidad rojiza que fue oscureciéndose a medida que pasaba el tiempo.  
Milo lo olisqueó unos segundos antes de llevárselo a la boca y lo bebió de un trago. Bastaba solo una tacita para remitir la sed durante esas largas travesías, eso decían los beduinos.  
Aún así, el muchacho no pareció muy convencido, tanto por el terrible amargor como el hecho de tomar té hirviendo en mitad de un desierto donde las temperaturas si no rozaban, superaban los cuarenta grados.

Sargas, por el contrario, bebía a sorbitos suaves, tratando de empapar bien la lengua y el paladar. Polidamas le imitó el gesto, esperanzado con no tener que sufrir la sequedad arenosa que le acompañaba desde que se internaran por aquel lugar.

—Maestro, ¿qué es lo que me espera para conseguir la armadura?— preguntó Milo, buscando la primera respuesta a la decena de preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza.  
El caballero de Serpiente se quedó unos momentos pensativo, rascándose la barba. Sus ojos rojizos centellearon momentáneamente antes de responder.  
—Nos esperan muchas sorpresas, por lo que me he llegado a enterar. No puedo aventurarte muchas cosas, ya que carezco de toda la información necesaria pero espero que mis más temidas sospechas no se hayan hecho realidad. De momento, tenemos que llegar al templo de Horus, en Edfu y reclamar la armadura de oro de Escorpio. Serket, su esposa, será la encargada de dar el último visto bueno.  
El muchacho rumió las palabras que su maestro le había revelado aunque temía que sabía algo que había hecho cambiar el semblante, por lo general serio y apacible, por uno de preocupación.  
—Pero ¿por qué mi armadura está aquí? ¿No se supone que las armaduras se consiguen una vez demuestres que has alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido y la propia armadura te escoge como portador?  
Sargas esbozó una sonrisa de medio y tamborileó los dedos sobre sus rodillas.  
—Así es. Por eso sé que Serket no dudará en otorgarte la armadura sin miramientos. Tu armadura está aquí como concesión que otorgó Atenea para conservar vínculos con otras deidades. Es una protección asegurada, además de que sería muy arriesgado que todas las armaduras se encontraran en Grecia ¿no crees? Sabiendo que el Santuario tiene multitud de enemigos repartidos aquí y allá.  
—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?— inquirió Milo, insistiendo para que su maestro desentrañara aquel misterio.  
—Temo que tu armadura no esté en manos de Serket. Y si es así, ya podemos ir preparándonos para pelear por ella…y quizás por otras causas más.

Polidamas y Milo tomaron sus palabras como un mal augurio sobre lo que iban a enfrentar. Aunque Sargas no reveló a los dos la guerra que estaba a punto de dar comienzo en Egipto, y en la que se verían envueltos lo quisieran o no.  
Por rebajar la tensión que se había instalado en esa improvisada jaima, el joven guerrero preguntó por las armaduras de sus compañeros, y si estaban protegidas igualmente.  
—Sí, algunas de ellas lo están. La armadura de Acuario está protegida por el dios Tyr, de los dioses nórdicos. Él juzgará a Camus para probarle si es apto o no para acarrear la armadura de oro. A Shaka le entregará la armadura el propio Dalái Lama, aunque no sea exactamente un dios, pero si la emanación de Avalokitésvara. O a Aldebarán, cuya armadura la posee Ogun, un Orisá— respondió dando unos ejemplos—. Las armaduras de oro son las más poderosas, pero recuerda que no son invencibles y que ellas sólo proporcionan una férrea defensa. El poder que seas capaz de expandir depende única y exclusivamente de ti, nunca lo olvides. Y ese poder debe servir a una causa justa, tu corazón debe permanecer puro. Si no, la armadura no se ensamblará en tu cuerpo. Incluso han habido casos en los que las armaduras se han desmontado del cuerpo de portador, al no reconocerle como una persona justa y al servicio de Atenea.

Tras esta charla, Sargas decidió levantarse y salir de la jaima. El sol estaba en descenso por el oeste y observó el cielo, buscando alguna señal que descartara sus temores. A sus pies, se acercó un pequeño escorpión dorado, el mismo al que su alumno había estado incordiando.  
El hombre se agachó y contempló al animalito. Acercó el dedo hacia él, pero no hizo amago de defenderse.  
Este hecho desconcertó a Sargas, quien observó más de cerca al bicho. Colocó la mano con la palma hacia arriba sobre la arena y aguardó unos instantes. Como si de una invitación se tratara, el arácnido trepó rápidamente a la palma y encogió las extremidades. El caballero acercó la mano a su cara, para poder contemplarlo con más detalle .

—Por Atenea y Horus…

Milo salió de la jaima y vio a su maestro estático, con el escorpión en su mano.  
—Anda, me ha seguido, ¡qué simpático!— exclamó feliz al reconocerlo.  
Sargas giró la cabeza hacia su alumno.  
—¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto?— reclamó su maestro.  
—¿Decirte el qué?  
—¡Que te habías encontrado con este escorpión!— exclamó el caballero señalando lo obvio.  
Su aprendiz se encogió de hombros sin comprender por qué era tan importante ese arácnido.  
—Es un enviado de Serket, te recuerdo que ella domina a estos animales y protege a los viajeros. Por eso ella es la Diosa Escorpión.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

**_¡Al fin están en Egipto! Aquí empieza la parte final de mi historia, aunque aún quedan bastantes capítulos. _**  
**_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y seguís esta historia, y a todos ellos que le dáis una oportunidad :D_**

**_¡Un abrazo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	36. A la carrera

**¡Lo sé, lo sé! Estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero la conexión a internet es una castaña y por el móvil también va a trompicones. A ver si para mitad de este mes que me renuevan la tarifa aprovecho para subir como una loca todo lo que he ido escribiendo.  
En serio, pido mil disculpas si no actualizo, si no dejo comentarios y si no me entero de historias nuevas. Me pondré al día en cuanto me renueven.**

**¡Hasta entonces, un abrazo y gracias por seguir aquí!**

* * *

**36. A la carrera**

_[Templo de Horus, Edfu]_  
Nada podía hacer. Abatida, Serket vio como la otra diosa ordenaba a uno de sus soldados recoger la caja que hacía catorce años había traído un guerrero del Santuario de Atenas para que la custodiaran ella y su marido.  
Y ahora veía como, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitar la catástrofe, Sekhmet había conseguido lo que deseaba.

La diosa leona se regocijaba mientras contemplaba a Serket siendo fuertemente asida por los soldados. Inmovilizada por el poder de Sekhmet, la diosa escorpión trataba en vano de desasirse.  
—Esto no quedará así Sekhmet, ¡mi marido pedirá ayuda al Santuario y verás!— gritó la mujer, desesperada.  
Su rival enarcó una ceja y cruzándose de brazos dio una orden seca a uno de sus subordinados. Al cabo de un par de minutos, apareció acompañado de Horus, igualmente encadenado.  
El dios había ofrecido resistencia a su captura y ahora se hallaba semiinconsciente debido a un fuerte golpe que fue asestado por otra diosa.  
Serket gritó a su marido, pero éste permaneció impasible. Apenas acertaba a abrir los ojos, por la contusión.

—Aunque pidáis ayuda al Santuario, no os servirá de nada. Hace tiempo que las relaciones se cortaron, y por lo que tengo entendido, el nuevo Patriarca no tiene especial interés en estos menesteres— informó una melosa voz que surgió de entre las sombras.  
Al fin hizo acto de presencia aquella quien maduró la idea durante años.  
Neftis.  
Serket se quedó boquiabierta al ver a esa mujer frente a ella.  
—¿De qué te sorprendes querida? Si creíais que iría a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ibais mal encaminados. Pero no te preocupes, ya que tengo alguna sorpresa más para todos vosotros. La armadura de oro no era mi objetivo principal. Sino otro totalmente diferente— susurró misteriosamente.  
La diosa escorpión frunció el ceño, mientras era empujada por los soldados junto a su marido. Murmuró unas palabras encriptadas para cualquiera que no conociera sus poderes.

_[Desierto, cerca de la ciudad de Edfu]_  
—Venga, hasta aquella duna.  
Milo señaló la montaña de arena que se recortaba en el horizonte. El ocaso llegaba a su fin y en breves minutos la noche tomaría control del desierto, haciendo que las abrasadoras temperaturas diurnas descendieran drásticamente.

Sargas se acarició la barbilla y tras meditarlo apenas unos segundos, aceptó la apuesta con una sonrisa de medio lado. Antes de que su alumno pudiera dar la orden de salida, el maestro agitó las riendas de su dromedario y dando un leve golpe al costado del animal, éste bramó y salió agitado en una carrera desenfrenada.  
—¡Eh, eso no es justo!— exclamó su alumno, azuzando al suyo—¡No me das dejado contar hasta tres!

Milo fue a galope tras su maestro, quien ya le llevaba unos metros de ventaja y se reía a carcajada limpia, mientras escuchaba los insultos que su alumno le profería.

Por su parte, Polidamas frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, disgustado ante el comportamiento infantil de sus dos compañeros. Él azuzó un poco a su animal, únicamente para no perderlos de vista entre el mar de arena.

A lo lejos, podía divisar a los dos animales corriendo, uno tratando de dar alcance a otro.  
Sargas y Milo corrían bastante igualados.  
—Nunca conseguirás alcanzarme muchacho, soy más rápido que tú— gritó Sargas divertido al ver la cara de esfuerzo de su alumno dominando a su bestia. Milo sonrió de medio lado y apretando los dientes azuzó más fuerte al animal y arañó unos metros más por delante.

Apresurando aún más el galope, el caballero de plata remontó y subió hasta la duna, meta de la desenfrenada carrera, proclamándose victorioso. Se giró para ver dónde estaban su alumno y Polidamas. Aún jadeando y con el corazón desbocado tragó saliva y rebuscó en su cinto el odre de agua. Fijó la vista al frente para contemplar lo que había tras aquel montículo de arena. La expresión de felicidad se borró de un plumazo y permaneció serio mirando lo que se hallaba a sus pies.

Milo llegó a los pocos segundos, con un semblante de fastidio y fue a posicionarse junto a su maestro.  
—Esta carrera no vale, has hecho tram…— y el aprendiz calló súbitamente, al ver el gesto de silencio que le pedía Sargas. Éste se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y sin probar el agua que tanto ansiaba, cerró el odre y lo enganchó en el cinto. Tomó las riendas de su animal, dando media vuelta.  
—No podemos ir por aquí, tenemos que buscar otra forma de llegar sin que nos descubran— musitó bajando la ladera. Su alumno asintió con un gesto y regresaron sobre las pisadas hasta llegar a encontrarse con Polidamas.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquirió el sirviente, preocupado por los semblantes de seriedad de sus compañeros.  
—Cambio de rumbo. No podemos ir hasta el Templo de Edfu. Los soldados de Sekhmet han apuntalado la zona. Por suerte están demasiado lejos como para notar nuestra presencia.

Milo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su maestro y se ajustó el pañuelo azul, cubriéndose el rostro.  
—¿Por dónde iremos entonces?— preguntó Polidamas, inquieto.  
Sargas resopló y colocó el pañuelo para tapar la boca y la nariz.  
—Una ruta diferente…¡vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!— y tras decir esto, azuzó a su dromedario.  
Sus compañeros asintieron y enfilaron tras él.

Ya llevaban un tiempo caminando bajo las estrellas, en completo silencio. El frío azotaba con fuerza pero no era suficiente para doblegar a los tres hombres.  
—Maestro…  
El aludido respondió con un sonido interrogativo, sin volver el rostro hacia su alumno.  
—¿Qué va a suceder?  
Sargas percibió un leve temblor en la dicción de Milo y suspiró para calmar su propia voz. No quería asustar al muchacho más de lo necesario.  
—Si supiera lo que nos depara el futuro…pero no tengo ese poder, así que lo que suceda a partir de ahora está en manos del destino.  
El joven inspiró antes de responder a su maestro.  
—Pero ¿tan grave es la situación?

Sargas cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Empatía. Su alumno era capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás y, en cierto modo, saber qué era lo que pensaba la persona que tenía frente a él. Saber aquello le daría ventaja en un combate, puesto que podría diferenciar el bien y el mal. Vital para poder llevar la armadura de Escorpio, cuya diferencia respecto a la de los demás era que podía calcular el daño infligido a sus oponentes y así poder avanzar hasta la muerte o frenar en seco ante la rendición. En el último caso, además, podía revertir las heridas causadas, parando la hemorragia.  
—No lo sabremos hasta que nos enfrentemos a lo que nos espera. En cualquier caso— Sargas paró unos segundos para pensar las palabras—, quiero que sepas que confío plenamente en ti. En la situación, bastante probable, de que nos veamos envueltos en una guerra, no dudes en hacer lo que sea conveniente. Tomes la decisión que tomes, ¿de acuerdo?  
Milo leyó en los ojos de su maestro lo que insinuaba tras esas veladas palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva. Sería una prueba de fuego, en verdad, pero estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida. Sus férreas convicciones no se desmoronarían tan fácilmente.

A lo lejos, los tres hombres escucharon voces. Sargas mandó parar a sus compañeros y rápidamente ordenó una estrategia.  
—Que empiece la fiesta…


End file.
